


Miss Lush

by SailorHexGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badly written porn, Betrayal, Dom Pearl, Double Life, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, I'll add more tags as I think of them, I'm bad at this, Kinda started writing this and im just rolling with this now, Librarians, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Office Sex, Pearl gets all the ladys and is a badass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn(ish), Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Street Fight, Street Rumble, broken trust, night singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHexGirl/pseuds/SailorHexGirl
Summary: Pearl leads a double life, sleeps with a bunch of people, and Rose is the obsessed one! Welcome to Miss Lush! The story of how Pearl manages a life of fun, lust, and drama.(Human AU)
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Past Pearl/Rose Quartz, Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is full of bad smut and a story line! Enjoy!  
> This story has been a lot of fun to bring to life. I hope you all enjoy this story as it grows and continues on!
> 
> Song Pearl is singing: My Darkest Days - Casual Sex (Rock Mix) This song was stuck in my head for days and then I thought "Well Pearl would be great singing this to seduce someone" and this story came to life!
> 
> I'm not sorry for the bad smut and such.
> 
> This will be uploaded once a week until I'm all caught up.

**Chapter 1**

Pearl bounced her foot impatiently under her desk. She was normally very good at managing her time but now she found herself with five minutes not accounted for at the end of her shift. It was making her antsy. She could easily fill the time with work on her computer or the many phone calls she would need to make eventually but she wanted to leave on time and not hours after she was scheduled to be done.

Pearl DeVay, The director of the best kept library on the south coast. There wasn't a single other library within two hundred miles that could outshine her baby. Standing at five floors high and sitting on twelve acres of land, her library was the shining star of her and every surrounding state. The building was massive. With 7 branches and every peace of information you could imagine crammed under one roof, the only other library that could outshine her own was one owned by the Diamond sisters on the other side of the continent. There wasn't anyone in the literary world who didn't know her name. Didn't know her. Well, didn't know half of her.

By day Pearl was a distinguished director. Called stuck up and up tight by most, a perfectionist by others, and a prude by the rest, there wasn't a name she wasn't called. Rumors of her being a loner and having affairs were frequent but proven wrong again and again. It made her head hurt and heart ache but she had an outlet. She was used to it. It didn't bother her too deeply because she had a way to let all that pent up hurt and anger go.

By night Pearl DeVay turned into Miss Lush. A raunchy hard core singer and bar tender at an establishment she own in the Beach City party district called the Crystal Bar. To add to it, the bar wasn't her only source of release. She personally had three little play things that could bend to her every whim.

There was a knock on her office door and a smile spread across her face as her partner of lust and personal assistant to the Crystal Bar, Garnet, came in. The tall dark skinned woman gave her a small smile in return as she shut the office door. Pearl quickly got to her feet and walked over to Garnet as the woman before her locked the door at her back. Pearl wasted no time in stopping in front of Garnet and smashing her lips against the taller woman's. Garnet let out a slight moan and Pearl relished in the sound. Pearl's hands found there way to Garnet's hips and pulled herself flush against her.

"Your late." Pearl said pulling away every so slightly from her partners lips to talk to her, her hands wondering up Garnet's shirt slowly. Her finger brushed over warm skin, feeling the muscle tense below her touch and the sharp intake of air through the dark woman's lips. "You know how I feel about tardiness."

"S-Sorry." Garnet breathed out softly as Pearl's fingers found the bottom of her bra "There was an emergency at the fire house. I'll make it up to you."

Pearl's slender fingers danced over the fabric of Garnet's bra. The taller woman bit the back of her knuckle to stop a moan from leaving her lips as Pearl leaned up and bit the side of her neck. Not enough to bruise but enough to leave teeth indents in her chocolate skin. "I'd hope so."

"We should get going before traffic gets too bad." Pearl said pulling away from Garnet and walking back over to her desk. It made her smile to hear Garnet catch her breath a bit as she gathered her stuff and logged off of her computer. While putting on her coat another knock came to her office door. Pearl looked at Garnet and nodded her head as she messed with her hair. Making sure her bangs were covering the huge dark scar in the center of her forehead she quickly took a stern look upon her face as Garnet opened the door. On the other side stood her assistant to the library Peridot. Pearl was internally sighing as she plastered on her directors smile and walked to the door.

"Peridot." She said.

"Your still here." Peridot said a bit surprised. It was clear that she didn't expect Pearl to still be in her office.

"I was just on my way out." Pearl said shooting a glance at Garnet as she walked by "Is there something you needed?"

"Y-Yes." Peridot squeaked out as she suddenly saw Garnet and jumped as she followed Pearl out the door. "I needed your signature on these donation request forms and management approval documentation letters."

"Can it wait until Wednesday?" Pearl said shutting her office door and locking it quickly "You know I don't like putting these things on hold but I need to get to my dinner meeting early."

"O-Of course. I'll just leave them with the event organizer." Peridot said.

"We just hired her correct?" Pearl asked as she turned and walked down the hallway. Garnet was right on her heals as Peridot struggled to keep up with her tall boss and her even taller friend. "She came highly recommended."

"Yes we did." Peridot said. "She turned down a job with the Diamond Library to work for us."

"That must of been a steep pay cut for her." Pearl said thoughtfully as she bypassed the elevator and opted to go down the grand spiral staircase that was a dominant feature in the center of her pride and joy. "Why would she do that?"

"She said it was to be closer to home and the beach." Peridot said shuffling the many papers in her arms so she could see her way down the staircase behind the pair. "Something about being too far away from family as well."

"What's her name?" Pearl asked as she put her purse on her shoulder, letting Garnet take her bag when she held out her hand for it. It made her smirk again to see Garnet fumble a bit in surprise with the heavy bag before getting her composure under control as they reached the bottom floor.

"Jasper Quartezine." Peridot answered a bit winded when they reached the first floor.

"Thank you Peridot." Pearl said turning to her with a smile "Don't stay too late tonight and enjoy your extended weekend. I'll see you Wednesday for our monthly book count."

Pearl couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement as Peridot groaned behind her. The pair of tall woman quickly and gracefully made there way across the huge library in record time. Leaving out a side door they followed the canopy of rose covered arches to the three leveled parking garage. When Pearl first took over as Director she had her personal parking spot removed. She didn't mind walking a bit more to get inside if it meant someone who needed the spot closer got it. Today however Pearl purposely didn't drive in. She was dropped off by a neighbor knowing her car would of been left here over the weekend otherwise.

One of the things Pearl liked was how fast Garnet learned the routine and preferences of her boss. Garnet had parked her car on the first level but in a hidden spot reserved for emergency personal. Being a firefighter with the tags on her personal vehicle, granted her access to the close spot. This wasn't the only thing Garnet was good at. When Pearl ran the library during the week Garnet was running her bar. There was nothing she couldn't do. From bar tending and bouncing to minor electrical and pluming work, Garnet was the perfect stand in. Everyone thought she owned Pearl's bar and Pearl herself was ok with that. Her pay was low for her skill set but she didn't mind. What made up for it was Pearl. Garnet could ask Pearl for anything, be it a raise or time off, but she preferred a more gentle touch. Its how she got the job in the first place. After watching one of Pearl's performances, and a few drinks later, she found her self with a new lust lover and a job. Nothing has made her consider leaving since.

"How was work?" Garnet asked once they both had gotten in Garnet's tinted window truck.

"Long." Pearl growled "Too fucking long."

"We have all weekend." Garnet said as she turned the truck on and pulling out of the spot "The girls will be happy to see you too. They've missed you."

"I've missed them." Pearl said. "God this weekend couldn't come soon enough."

As they drove Pearl was busy changing, much to Garnet's dismay since she had to watch the road instead of the show next to her. Pearl quickly shed her prim and proper director self and became Miss Lush. Her tight suite was exchanged for a top that covered just her chest, short sleeves hugging a small band on her arms, a pair of tights that barley made it half way down her thighs under a short black skirt, and her favorite pair of black combat boots. Pearl pulled up a fishnet sock up her right leg, a belt clasped around her thigh just above her knee to keep it up, before pulling her boot on. She loosely laced them up before pulling out her make-up bag from the floor. Within minutes Pearl removed her modest make-up and replaced it with thick black eyeliner and a lip tint making her look paler then her paper white skin already was.

"What's this?" Pearl asked pulling out a wrapped item from her bag. "Where's my gem?"

"I got you a new one." Garnet said glancing at her boss "Since your last one got cracked during your last performance."

Pearl unwrapped the item in her hand and blinked in surprise. Sat in her hand was an oval pearl, well half a pearl. She always had a gem on her forehead to cover the scar there. It was one of her distinguishing features and people would be more likely to recognize her if it was seen during her weekends down here at the beach, so she opted to cover it. She left her scar covered by her bangs at the library but it wasn't a secret that she had it. When Pearl first bought her bar she started covering her scar with gems, people at first thought she looked stupid and ridiculous but it was soon changed to words of kindness and lust. The gem on her forehead gave her the confidence to be wild and let go to the party world knowing by the weekends end the prim and proper her will return once more.

"Thank you Garnet." Pearl said running her thumb over the gems smooth surface "Truly."

"No problem boss." Garnet said reaching over and brushing some of Pearl's hair behind her ear. "It's my pleasure to make you smile."

Pearl smiled in response before diving back into her makeup bag. She got her stage glue out and soon had her gem centered over her scar. Her gem shined on her forehead through her now messy but kept hair.

**0**

The drive to Beach City was a three hour horror show of shore traffic and rush hour but as the sun was just starting to set the duo reached town. Stopping only to flip Garnet's tags and remove the firehouse decals from her truck, they rolled into the party district at full volume. Pearl couldn't help but smile as her bar came into view. Pearl pulled herself up to sit out the window, holding onto the bar above the door. She got several hoots and hollers from a few locals and she shot them a dazzling smile on the way by.

Her bar looked small on the outside but was vast below the surface. Having three full bars on 2 floors and a stage for performances in the basement her three floored slice of the fun life shined bright. The outside looked simple with dark bricks and blacked out windows but the inside was full of flashing lights, loud music, and good times. I.D was a must to get in and bullshit of any kind was not tolerated. Trouble makers and harassers were thrown out quickly. No one ran the show better then her and Garnet and that's the way Pearl liked it. As long as people thought Garnet ran the place and not her.

They rolled up around back and parked right at the back door. Pearl didn't bother getting out of the car normally. She pulled herself right out of the window and hopped down before opening the truck door. She quickly folded her tan suite up nice and neat before putting it in her work bag and shoving it under the seat. Soon she swayed her way around the truck and met Garnet at the back door. The darker woman waisted no time in unlocking it and Pearl pulled them both inside quickly. Pearl immediately went looking for her girls. Lightly skipping out onto the first floor she spied one.

Yellow was on a step ladder. She was balancing on one foot as she was restocking the bars higher quality drinks on the top shelf. Yellow didn't hear Pearl approach and was too concentrated on her task. Pearl herself smiled as she stopped right behind her. Yellow's muttering about visual looks was soon replaced by a squawk as Pearl wrapped her arms around Yellows waist and pulled her back off the ladder.

"Now is that anyway to greet your boss?" Pearl purred in Yellow's ear, causing the slender girl to shiver at her touch.

"Lush!" A soft voice drifted over to them as Yellow turned around in Pearl's arms and flung her own arms round her neck in a tight hug. Soon another pair joined Yellow's arms and Blue's gentle laughed filed the space. "We missed you."

Pearl smiled and kissed both girls on the temple before reaching around Blue and fist bumping Pink who had come up behind them.

"I've missed my girls as well. Sorry I've had many things to do." Pearl said thinking about the auctions and fundraisers the past two weekends that have kept her away. "But I'm here now until Tuesday. For _anything_ -" Pearl's fingers danced up there spines, causing them to shiver and press into her slightly "-my gems need."

"What they _need_." Garnet said coming and leaning on the end of the bar "Is to finish stocking the bars so you four can get ready for your set."

"It doesn't take us that long." Pearl said shooting Garnet a look but letting go of Yellow, much to her dismay and protest, and ushering her back to the ladder "Our set isn't until the highlight of the night."

"You tend to get _preoccupied_." Garnet said putting emphasis on the last word "Unless you rather me help you with that."

"No way!" Yellow snapped as Blue moved her arms to around Pearl's waist and held onto her tight "You get to bring her here every time. We only get to see her on weekends and holidays."

"I've never heard you girls complain." Pearl said reaching up and brushing a loose strand of Yellows hair from her face. Turning her face red made Pearl smile bigger.

Blue and Yellow had the same arrangement as Garnet had with Pearl. Due to Pearl's status at her library she was well off. She owned a house down here in Beach City that sat right on the edge of town, right down the street from the ocean. Blue and Yellow both stayed at the house where Garnet came over often. Pink had her own place as well but Pearl could always find them all at her house or down on the sand. They never strayed far from each other, per Pearl's request. The party district could get dangerous at night so Garnet and a close friend always escorted the girls to make sure they were safe. The girls kept the house nice and away from disrepair and Pearl payed the bills. Also the sex. The sex was nice too.

Pearl placed a quick kiss on Blue's cheek before taking her arms from around her waist and turning away. "Yes well we have some matters to discus in my office." Pearl gave Garnet a serious look on the way by. "Had a few surprise bills come in that need some explaining."

With the sound of snickering and a soft groan Pearl smiled as her and Garnet left her gems to finish stocking. There discussion on why there were repair bills to the down stairs bar and stage were explained, along with the few holes in the walls, were settled in time for the Crystal bar to open. As the bouncers opened the doors to the public the basement room remained closed. Garnet and her friend Bismuth were setting up the stage for Pearl and her girls to play there set. Pearl and the others found fun in singing and when she learned about there ability to play instruments she threw the idea out there for them to preform. They did it a few times and it kinda stuck. Once or twice a month Lush and her gems would take the stage, with another local artist to play after them, and put on a show. Pearl in this time had found a way to have fun. She had a special card she would give to someone who caught her eye. She had only ever given out two of these cards in her time of owning this bar. One was to a close friend. One to a mistake. This card granted the receiver free cover charge to the bar and two free drinks a week including personal time to get to know Lush, is she was so willing.

This particular night there was no time for Pearl to play with her gems before there set. She had spent too much time going over bills with Garnet, and getting a little frisky, to really give them the attention she wanted. They were pouty about it but after a promise to make them scream when they got to the house after the bar closed had them bouncing on there toes to the curtain behind the stage. Pearl was looking at herself in a mini stage mirror set upon an old dresser when arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as Garnet's chin rested on her shoulder, making the taller woman have to lean into Pearl to be able to reach down to her.

"Yes?" Pearl asked as she messed with her hair a bit more before looking up at Garnet in the mirror. The look on her companions face was stone cold, even through her shades. "What's wrong?"

"I can't talk you out of playing tonight, can I?" Garnet said more then asked.

Her words made Pearl go cold. A frown set on the thin girls face as she harshly fixed her bangs so her gem was out to shine bright in the stage lights. "She's here. Isn't she?" She asked harshly. A hymn was her answer and Pearl wasted no time in shrugging out of her lust lovers arms before yanking open a drawer at her waist. she shuffled around in it for a moment before pulling out one of her cards.

"Lus-"

"I know what I'm doing." Pearl snapped cutting the darker woman off as she shoved the card into her boot. "Just tend the bar and enjoy the show."

Pearl threw a wink over her shoulder before taking a few steps and jumping up onto the stage. The thin curtain was closed but she could make out the stage lights shining brightly through the thin fabric. Pearl took her place at the head of the stage with her microphone set on its stand. She threw a look back at her gems as she spoke, placing her hand on the mic.

"Last song, were changing it from set three to set nine." She said.

"Nine?" Pink questioned from the drums. She was twirling a drum stick around in her hand as she brushed her now let down and wild hair out of half her face "Why the change?"

"Is she out there?" Blue asked plugging her guitar and strumming a string.

"Oh please." Yellow said rolling her head at Pearl's look "You should just ban her at this point."

"I have a better idea." Pearl said turning to the side of the stage and nodding at Bismuth to start the show "Revenge is much more sweet done face to face."

"What are you planning?" Yellow questioned but didn't get an answer as the curtain opened and the crowd roared.

Pearl smiled brightly when the stage lights hit her face. She loved the sound of the crowds roar and relished in the feeling of all eyes on her. She loved the attention. Attention that wasn't focused on her being perfect. On her being the strict organized boss with high standards and even higher expectations. This stage was her freedom to be the wild crazy self she locked away most of the week. To be the her that would make her lose everything she worked so hard for back in Empire City.

As the gems played through there set Pearl spotted her. She was towards the back of the crowd with a close friend of Pearl's. Standing next to her blue moon fling Amethyst, who was jumping up and down and dancing to the songs, stood a giant. She towered over most of the crowd and her look was fixed on Pearl as she sang. She had wild white blonde hair and white strips splattered against tan skin. Her shirt was a low cut sleeveless number and her shorts showed off the skin of her toned legs. She was in great shape and Pearl couldn't help but stair back.

 _God she's hot_ , Pearl thought as felt her card poke her calf, _Looks like I found my new play thing._

Pearl smiled as the song started to finish and threw a wink right at the giant. Her smile got bigger when Amethyst caught the gesture and made the giant embarrassed. They way she frowned and shrugged the short girl off made her even cuter to Pearl. Pearl looked away and her smile froze on her face as she saw her ex standing right off the stage on the end of the crowd. It made Pearl's eye twitch in annoyance as Rose gave her a dazzling smile that used to melt her heart. Now all it did was fill her with rage and the urge to spit in her face.

After a brief pause to glance at her girls, Pearl shot Rose a look and tapped her shoulder. She was telling Rose to move her card up so Pearl could grab it. It was something they did while they were dating. A back and forth game with her card and Rose loved the attention it would get her and Pearl had loved giving it to her. Not tonight though. Tonight that game ended.

When Pearl looked back over the crowd she saw that Amethyst was pulling her friend towards the front of the stage, which was going to make Pearl's job a lot easier. She was determined to get the giant under her fingertip or at the very least, get in her contact list.

 _"You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached. We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last."_ Pearl started to sing " _And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back. I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!"_

_"She says she's cool with it, she's down with it."_

_"There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way."_

_"She's so cool with it, she's down with it."_

_"There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!"_

Pearl smiled as she saw Amethyst drag her friend closer and closer through the crowd. As they moved she went over to Rose.

 _"It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex. We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other."_ Pearl leaded forward and took her card from Rose's strap with a forced smile. When Rose smiled back Pearl almost gaged but it was worth the look of confusion when Pearl tucked the card into her waist band and walked away. _"Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex. We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

_"We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends."_

_"I won't get in your face when you're making other plans."_

_"If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend."_

_"My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat."_

Pearl looked to the bar to see a frown on Garnet's face from here.

_"That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it."_

_"There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way."_

_"She's so cool with it, she's down with it."_

_"There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!"_

_"It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex."_

_"We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other."_

_"Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex."_

_"We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

As the guitar solo started Pearl danced a bit at the mic stand before looking over to her right. Amethyst had pulled her friend right to the front of the stage and she could see just how cute her tall friend was. Her eyes were almost an amber yellow and she wanted to just get lost in them. Her hair was so wild and unkempt it drove Pearl crazy with the need to tame and pull it. As the solo started to wind down she held her mic tight in her hand as she walked over to the pair.

" _She's so cool with it, she's down with it. There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way._ " Pearl sang kneeling in front of the giant. She pulled the card from her boot and twirled it a bit in her fingers. " _She's so cool with it, she's down with it."_ Pearl reached out and stuck the card right into the giants cleavage and pushed it down until her finger brushed the soft skin. " _There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!"_ She took her finger and ran it up the giants neck and to her chin with a wink before bouncing back to her feet and dancing back to the center of the stage as the final chorus picked up.

_"It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex."_

_"We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other."_

_"Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex."_

_"We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

_"Everybody wants a lover like that."_

_"Fire under the covers, crazy for each other."_

_"Everybody wants a lover like that."_

_"Fire under the covers, crazy for each other!"_

As the song finished she caught the look of surprise still plastered on Rose's face and it made her petty happy. She smiled brightly as the crowd roared and cheered. As she hooked the mic back up to its stand she saw Amethyst tugging on her friends arm. Poor thing was frozen in place where Pearl had left her. _Cute,_ Pearl thought. She turned on her heals and after throwing a wink at the giant, she swayed her way off stage.

Not two steps behind the curtain she herd her gems laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Pink snickered as she walked by Pearl giving her a high five.

"She got what was coming." Yellow said hanging her arms over Pearl's shoulders.

"It was great." Blue said softly as she wrapped herself around Pearl's side.

"You should of done more to make her cry." Yellow said in her stuck up snooty voice "But it _was_ funny regardless."

"Told you revenge is best served face to face." Pearl said touching the card at her hip for a moment before hearing a voice clear there throat. Pearl looked up as she wrapped her arms around Yellow and Blue to see someone she wasn't too thrilled with. Standing a few feet away with Bismuth was Greg, Rose's new fling and the guy she broke Pearl's heart with. "Hello Greg."

"Look, I understand if you don't want to me to preform here anymore." He said looking at the floor. "I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway. I'm So-"

"What happened between me and Rose is in the past." Pearl said holding her gems a little closer. "Your still on contract with us. That doesn't change because of personal matters."

Greg looked up surprised at Pearl's words. "Really? So are we?" Greg gestured between the both of them and Peral frowned.

"Your set starts soon." Pearl said after giving both her gems a kiss on the cheek before letting them go. "Don't keep them waiting."

"R-Right." Greg said scrambling to the stage with his guitar "Thanks Lush!"

Pearl waved him off over her shoulder as she walked away.

"You were super nice about that." Bismuth said catching up to Pearl "Why?"

"He is under contract."

"But _why_?" Bismuth said "Look." She touched Pearl's shoulder lightly making her stop to look up at her "I get that he is under contract but you have every right to break that. I would have kicked his ass out of here with Rose. He came in and basically ruined your love life-"

Pearl pushed Bismuth up against the wall and silenced her in surprise. Pearl had to stand on her toes a bit but got right in Bismuth's face " **Don't** tell me how to run my bar."

"I know what I'm doing." Pearl hissed in Bismuth's ear before pulling away from her and continuing on her way. It took Bismuth a few second to remember how to move before catching up to Pearl once more.

"Sorry Miss Lush." Bismuth said softly as they reached the door leading out to the bar.

Pearl reached up and patted Bismuth's cheek before dismissing her. Walking through the door she was met with a few whistles and her feeling of bliss returned for the moment. As she made her way across the large bar to Garnet she was given a dirty look by her chocolate skinned companion.

"That wasn't funny." Garnet said as Pearl passed by "Did you need to make a scene like that?"

"The show isn't over yet." Perl said with a smirk as Rose came up to the bar.

She smiled sweetly at the singer and it made Pearl's blood boil. The nights she spent crying over her and the way she let her health go because of a broken heart were behind her. The memories still stung and her sweet words to her made her heart ache ever so slightly but there was no going back. Even if Rose had gotten on hands and knees, begging for Pearl to return, the singer was far from the shaking mess that would of given in. Now she was all about making her world a living hell as long as she came around.

"Hi Luuuush." Rose said sweetly as Pearl walked over to her. She could see Garnet off to the side talking with someone as Pearl leaned on the bar top.

"Hello Rose." Pearl said "What can I get ya?"

"Weeeell." Rose said reaching forward and tapping the sleeve on Pearl's arm, making her skin crawl. The hands that once mad her feel warm now made her cold. "I would like to see my card again."

"Of course." Pearl said taking a step back and walking a few feet over "The cards up for renewal right?"

"It expires?" Rose said as Pearl started putting some of her cheapest nastiest tasting drinks into a blender. She nodded as she worked. When the blender was about half full she pulled out Rose's card and looked it over. It was a bit warn from there game and had Pearl's kiss stained in red on its front.

"Looks like yours it past due for an update." Pearl said dropping it in the blender. She put the lid on and started it while making eye contact with her ex. Rose was stunned into silence along with some at the bar who were listening in. When Pearl turned off the blender she pored its nasty green looking liquid into a tall glass before putting a straw in it. "Looks like you've been denied your new card but don't worry." Pearl put the drink in front of Rose with a smile that had melted her heart at one point. "This ones on the house."

Through all the laughter and Rose's gasp of shock, Amethyst's voice traveled to Pearl's ears. Pearl winked at Rose before turning and walking away. The sound of a bar stood moving and a glass breaking behind her held her smile to her face. When she spied Garnet and Amethyst she was pleasantly surprised to see the giant with them. When she came up to them she watched the giants face darken a few shades, making her feel on top of the world.

"Damn Lush." Amethyst said while she wiped the tears from her eyes "She looked so mad."

"I didn't realize." Pearl said smiling.

"So are you really over her now?" Amethyst asked glancing at her friend.

"Wouldn't give your friend here my card otherwise." Pearl said looking at the giant with a smile. "I'm Lush. Have a name cutie?"

"This is Jaz." Amethyst snorted after a few moments of her friends inability to speak. "She's my cousin come to visit for the extended weekend. Since Beach-a-palooza is on Sunday this year the local shops are giving everyone off till Tuesday."

Pearl looked her over and smiled even wider when the giants face turned a few more shades darker at her seductive look. She took in the way her jaw line stood out and her thick lashes danced over her eyes. Her hair was poorly pulled back into the tie she had it in. God she wanted to get to know her, on a _personal_ base. Pearl herd Garnet grumble behind her a bit and she leaned away from the pair.

"So Lush, are you able to come tomorrow night to my battle?" Amethyst asked excitedly.

"Course. After eleven I'm all yours." Pearl said with a smile reaching across the bar and fixing her friends hat so it sat just the way she knew she liked. "Wouldn't miss your time to shine."

"Aww yea!" Amethyst said punching the air and jumping down from her stool "Were gonna go dance some more before we get going. Need to practice!"

"Have fun." Pearl said before looking at the giant and shooting her a wink "See ya later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never realized how short this chapter was until moving it over to here but it is what it is.  
> Id like to point out again that I suck at grammar and spelling and I know it's a lot and hard to overlook but thanks for sticking with me through it all anyway!

Chapter 2

"Your so cute like this." Pearl mumbled against Yellow's skin.

Her gem had been running her mouth a bit the whole ride home after the bar had closed. She hadn't stopped talking until Pearl had pulled her into her room and told her to get her toys out. Now she had her on her back, wrists cuffed to the bed above her head, and her arms bound together. Yellow's skin was flushed from the tip of her nose down to her chest. Pearl was between her legs, her thighs were yellow and purple from all the bites and hickeys Pearl peppered her skin with. Her lower lips were swollen and when Pearl ran her hand up them, Yellow's arousal coated her fingers. Yellow's breath was heavy and it would sound like she was hyperventilating if they didn't know her. Thing was, Yellow was a complete masochist and rope bunny. She loved being tied up and abused. Pearl was happy to treat her like she wanted but she always told her that she would never do more then she wanted her to do.

"L-L-Lush." Yellow whimpered as Pearl ran her finger over Yellow's swollen clit. Yellow pushed into her fingers for a moment before shying away. "P-Please."

"One more." Pearl said placing kisses down Yellow's thigh as she teased her entrance with two fingers. "I know you have it in you. For how much you were running your mouth earlier, I'm surprised your calling it quits."

Pearl didn't give Yellow a chance to answer as she pushed her fingers back into her warmth. Yellow gasped and pushed down onto Pearl's fingers as Pearl started off with a quick pace. Yellow whimpered and moaned as Pearl leaned forward and took her clit into her mouth. She traced Yellow's name with her tongue then turned to shapes. Yellow didn't last long and become a babbling moaning mess as she came undone. Pearl worked her through her orgasm and only slowed when Yellow started to twitch and pull away from the over stimulation.

Pearl smiled as she pulled her fingers back, her whole hand covered in Yellow's cum and slick. She smiled and kissed Yellow's thighs but made no move to leave her cozy spot between her legs. "Seven in three hours. Think I'm losing my touch." She teased as she watched Yellow. She placed gentle kisses to bruised skin as Yellow slowly came back to reality. When Pearl was sure she was coherent again she got up. She crawled over Yellow and un-cuffed her wrists from the headboard. Pearl planted a gentle kiss on Yellow's head before backing up. She pulled Yellow's hands to her chest as she moved, pulling the near limp girl to sit up. Pearl sat back and pulled Yellow forward until she was straddling one of her thighs, having her practically flush against her.

"Do you need anything?" Pearl asked as she untied the rope from Yellow's arms. She kissed each rope indent in Yellow's skin as they appeared. When she reached her wrist's she placed kisses on her pulse before leaning forward. She pushed her lips to Yellow's gently but firmly. Pearl snaked her arms around her lover and held her close for a bit before pulling away "Need help getting dressed?"

"N-No." Yellow said turning a bit red from all the attention. "I can do it."

"Get dressed then and go to the kitchen for something to eat." Pearl said placing a few more kisses on Yellow's skin "Need something in your system before you go to sleep."

After a few more kisses, and making sure Yellow was going to be able to stand on her own, Pearl left to go to her own room. She only popped in for her towel before wrapping it loosely around her naked body. Glancing at the clock to see it almost was 4am Pearl walked down the hall a bit and knocked on Blue's door. With no answer Pearl slipped inside to a dark room. It made her smile a bit to see Blue asleep on her bed. She was still fully dressed from work and it silently made Pearl cringe to think her sheets were covered in the dirt and grime from others who she interacted with all night.

Pearl went over and knelt at the side of the bed. "Blue." Pearl said gently as she shook her shoulder a bit "You need a shower before you sleep."

Blue mumbled but didn't move to get up.

"C'mon Blue." Pearl said shaking her a bit more until she sat up. "I'll help you up if you need."

Blue mumbled before leaning forward and placing her head on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl smiled as she got to her feet, pulling Blue up with her. She placed a few kisses to her head which made Blue lean into her more and sigh.

"C'mon sleepy head." Pearl said. She walked Blue to her door, only pausing to grab her towel on the way by.

Pearl lead them to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. She shooed Blue to get undressed as she walked over and started the shower. Pearl hadn't bothered to turn the light on. She preferred showering in the dark. Not only was it more hot to her but she was able to take her gem off and no one would be able to see her scar. After she would always make sure to have her lover of the time leave the bathroom first before she did. Garnet was the only one of her gems to know about her outside of being Miss Lush. She wanted to keep it that way.

The foggy glass of the small bathroom window gave enough light from the moon for Pearl to see Blue undressing herself. Pearl leaned against the wall and admired Blue's curves as the quiet girl stretched a bit. Pearl reached into the shower and wet her hand as Blue walked over.

"Go ahead. I'll wash your hair in a moment." Pearl said walking over to the sink. Once she saw Blue disappear into the shower she turned back and ran her fingers over her gem. She touched its smooth surface before running her hand around its rim and gently getting the water under it. After a few moments her gem popped off her skin. Pearl quickly rubbed the rest of the glue from her scar before turning and getting into the shower.

"Do you want to wait till your awake to play?" Pearl asked placing a kiss behind Blue's ear as she reached around her for the shampoo. "I have no problem waiting if your too tired."

Blue shook her head and turned to face Pearl. She pressed a few kissed to her lips as she snaked her hands around Pearl's waist. Pearl smiled into the kisses as she pulled Blue close with her arms, her hand being full of shampoo. "Turn so I can wash your hair."

Blue turned around obediently and it made Pearl bite her lower lip. Where Yellow was into bondage and being a brat Blue was like an obedient doll. She loved letting Pearl do whatever she wanted to her and she never said no. Pearl however knew what she was and was not comfortable with, never being one to make her gems unhappy. Blue was the perfect play thing for Pearl. She took great pleasure in getting this silent girl as loud as she could.

As Pearl ran her hands through Blue's hair she would occasionally press kisses to her shoulders and back "How was running the upstairs bar tonight?" Pearl asked "Did anyone give you trouble?"

"The Mayor came in and kept asking about you." Blue said softly "He wouldn't leave me alone when I wouldn't tell him where you were."

Pearl frowned as she reached around Blue to wash her hands in the water. "Tonight I'll have you switch bars with Garnet. You'll be with me and Yellow will be with her. Pink can handle the other bar and since were having Sardonyx come in tonight Bismuth will be manning the floor with Sugilite as bouncers." Pearl pulled Blue back against her and held her tight "After I leave I'll have you switch bars with Pink so your not alone."

Pearl frowned at the thought. The mayor was infatuated with the singer. No matter how many times he was thrown out he always came back. It reminded Pearl she had to finish the paperwork to get him officially banned from her property. The mayor was pushy to say the least. Pink would give him the cold shoulder and Yellow would tell him off. That left Blue, who was too quiet and shy on her own to make him go away. Pearl was kicking herself for leaving her alone to deal with him all night. A kiss to her lips brought her back out of her head.

"I did make him leave." Blue said. Pearl hadn't realized she had turned around in her arms until she felt Blue's fingers dance across her collar bone "He runs pretty fast with ice down the back of his shirt."

Pearl let out a laugh as the image of the mayor flailing around popped into her mind.

Pearl smiled at Blue before touching her finger to her chin and tilting her head back. "Shampoo first, then will play."

Blue shivered a bit as Pearl pressed a few kissed to her throat as the water ran the shampoo out of her hair. Pearl quickly washed her own hair and body as Blue did the same. Once she was sure they were done Pearl turned the water hotter. As steam filled the bathroom Pearl kissed down Blue's chest. She laughed a bit when her lips met Blue's gem.

"Silly girl." Pearl teased as she gently took Blue's gem off and placed it on the edge of the tub. Pearl returned to kissing Blue's skin as Blue herself ran her hands up Pearl's neck and into her hair. Pearl became cautious of the hands in her hair as she kissed back down to Blue's chest. She pulled a nipple into her mouth and Blue gasped, arching into her mouth more. Blue was small chested like Pearl but was a bit bigger. Her breasts were just the right size to fit in Pearl's hands and her nipples were super sensitive. Just from Pearl running her tongue over her nipple and sucking on it gently had Blue shaking at the knees.

Pearl teased her chest a bit more, switching to the other nipple and pinching the other before pulling away. She backed Blue up to the wall and pressed her lips to hers. She wedged one leg between Blue's as one hand snaked down her wet stomach while the other went up her side. Just from the contact of skin on skin Blue's hips were slowly rocking on Pearl's leg. Blue couldn't go for long amounts of time like Yellow and especially not like Garnet so Pearl perfected the art of hitting on her sensitive areas before making her cum.

"Eager aren't we." Pearl said as she kissed across Blue's jaw and tugged on her earlobe with her teeth. She smiled as she felt just how wet Blue was against her leg. Her breath was quick and Pearl didn't want to tease her for too much longer. Its already been a long night and Blue couldn't last for hours right now. Pearl decided to make it quick for her, since she had woken her up.

Pearls fingers danced across Blue's clit a few times. She drew small circles before diving down between her folds. The amount of arousal on her fingertips made Pearl get turned on greatly but she wasn't focused on herself. Pearl teased around Blue's hole before plunging two of her slender fingers deep inside. Just from this Blue was a trembling mess. Pearl set a fast but gentle pace as she lingered kisses onto Blue's neck. The usually silent girl was gasping for breath in Pearl's ear and it made Pearl move her fingers faster. Pearl's free hand traced down Blue's side, digging her nails into her soft skin. Blue's voice was changing from airy to heavy with each thrust of Pearl's fingers into her warmth. She rocked her hips in time with Pearl's thrusts and it made Pearl just want to ravish her. Instead Pearl bent her fingers to Blue's G-spot and it was all over for the usually silent girl.

"L-L-L" Blue couldn't finish her name before coming undone. A light airy moan left Blue's lips as she rocked her hips wildly on Pearl's fingers. Pearl herself left a dark hickey on Blue's shoulder the moment she came undone and peppered kisses all over her skin as she worked her down from her orgasm.

Pearl loved her girls in there after glow. There heavy breaths and shaking body's made her dripping wet. She loved seeing them in bliss and feeling wonderful from just her alone. She relished in the power she had over there body's and she relished in the fact that none else could get them like this. No one else could get them to be babbling dripping messes saying her name and craving her touch. She loved that her girls trusted her with there body's and lust. There were few things Pearl wanted more then to please her girls. Very few things.

When Pearl was sure Blue could stand on her own she slowly took her fingers out of her heat. She rinsed her fingers off in the water before tilting Blue's face up from her shoulder. She placed a few gently kisses to her lips and held her close as the water washed over them. She helped wash the inside of Blue's thighs and loved how the skinny girl twitched and pressed into her touch more every time there skin made contact. As much as Pearl wanted to make her loud she knew the hot water wouldn't last forever and sleep was what her gem needed.

"Do you need help to your room?" Pearl asked gently as she kept Blue against herself while reaching around her to turn the water off. "Or getting dressed my dear?"

"I'll be fine." Blue said softly against Pearl's neck while she left a lingering kiss on her skin.

"Then go get food from the kitchen before you sleep." Pearl said following Blue out of the shower.

She watched in silence as Blue wrapped her towel around herself. She made sure she grabbed her gem before she left the bathroom. When Pearl herd Blue's door click shut she silently and quickly wrapped herself in her own towel before slipping out of the bathroom. She moved down the dark carpeted hallway to her own room. Once inside and dried off Pearl glanced at the nightstand to see the digital clock read just after 5am. If she hurried she could cook breakfast for the whole lot be out the door before they got here.

Whenever she was back in town her girls, along with two of her bouncers and occasionally her back up bartender, would all pail into her beach house. They would come to see Pearl of course but also come for her wonderful cooking. She loved cooking. She had no desire to eat but loved to make all sorts of food and deserts. If she waited too long however, Garnet would corner her and force her to eat something. That thought alone had Pearl quickly getting dressed.

After throwing on a blue and yellow bikini, white unbuttoned shirt on her shoulders and wrapped blue skirt around her waist, Pearl grabbed her favorite bandanna. It was an old thing but it hid her scar well when she didn't wear her gem. Tying it tight to her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ears, she silently walked down to the kitchen. Her house was a simple design. The second floor being just 4 bedrooms and a bathroom (private one in her room), The bottom floor was an open living room, attached bathroom off a small hallway with a closet and an open kitchen with a big island counter in the center. Everyone always sat around the island so she never saw a reason to get a table. Instead that space was occupied with a window sofa looking out over the sea.

Pearl walked over and threw open the big window next to the front door. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment as the sea breeze blew into the house. She lived in the moment of peace and quiet for a few seconds before returning to the kitchen and getting to work. Just as the sun started to come over the horizon Pearl had a big spread of food set out on the island. There was bacon, eggs, waffles, some handmade crepes and a pie (because why not?). She even had time to make cream chip beef.

With a satisfied smile Pearl quickly went down the side hall and threw open the closet. She grabbed her beach bag, a towel, and a umbrella before slipping on her beach boots. She silently went out the small side door that lead to the back porch as she heard the sound of Yellow's door opening and shuffling above her. She knew her girls were waking up to the smell of food but she didn't want to be seen.

The back porch was cramped between the hillside and the house. She didn't really need a yard since the front was so huge so she had this deck built and it made for a quiet place for the recently installed hot tub and outside lounging area to be perfectly hidden and cozy. Pearl paused for a moment, thinking about just lounging out here, before shaking her head and walking over to the stairs. She placed her butt on the railing and slid down, a skip in her step when she reached the bottom.

0

The walk to the beach was quiet. By the time Pearl reached the sand the shops were just starting to open. Several shop owners called out to Lush and Pearl in turn shot them a dazzling smile. She was known as a wild card around here but that didn't stop her from being respectful of the towns folks. She was always respectful and even though she was a wild flirt and party girl to them, she never brought chaos to there shops. To this the shops were thankful. They had respect for Pearl and she respected them in return.

As she made her way across the boardwalk and out onto the open beach the sun was finished waking up this sleepy town. Pearl set up her towel and umbrella in her usual spot. It was just a ways away from everything and near some fallen boulders from the cliff at her back. The locals all came out here to enjoy the sun and sea, leaving the beach right out at the boardwalk to the tourists and partyers.

It was about half past noon when Pearl herd her name. She looked up from the book in her lap and rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses to see the mayor on his way over towards her. She frowned before looking back down at her book. She didn't need to see, so much as she heard, the mayor stumbling through the sand. He was the only person she knew who would walk across the beach, on a hot day, in a full suite. Pearl made a sound of disgust when the last few stumbling steps of the mayor kicked sand right up into Pearl's lap and book. She didn't listen to his apology as she slammed her book shut and snapped her head to look at him.

"Mayor Dewey." She said in an even but edged voice "To what do I have the unfortunate pleasure of your company this fine day?"

"I-I missed you at your cub last night." He said straitening up and pulling at the collar of his shirt. "I was asking about you."

"I'm aware of you harassing one of my gems." Pearl said glaring at the man standing next to her.

Dewey cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket, dumping more sand on Pearl and earning another round of annoyed sounds from her. "It was a simple misunderstanding."

"I fail to see how. You made my gem very uncomfortable." Pearl said as a few locals looked over at them. She could see the mayor breaking out into more of a sweat then normal at all the eyes on him. Pearl knew attention like this made his skin crawl. The more eyes the sooner he would leave her alone.

"It was nothing serious."

"She didn't say anything until I got her home which made me mad. If I knew you were trying to distract her from her work and bother her about where I was, which is none of your business by the way, I would have had you escorted out the door."

"Lush-"

"Now your making me uncomfortable. Please back up."

"Miss Lush." Dewey started but was cut off. "If I can just-"

"I'm going to ask you to leave me alone now." Pearl said dusting the sand from her shoulders and onto Dewey's shoes. "Also don't come back into my club asking about me or harassing my gems again. I'll have my bouncers throw you out without a second thought and charges brought against you to stay away from me and my girls. Have I made myself clear?"

"Now wait a minute-"

"Have a good day mayor Dewey." Pearl said turning back to her book.

Pearl frowned and ignored the mayor until he stumbled his way back to the boardwalk. Pearl was pretending to read to the few lingering eyes on her but she wasn't focused on the pages. Her blood was pumping through her veins rather quickly. She never called her gems her girls to those who weren't close to her. She only ever called them her girls when she was being flirty or making a point. To top it all off that moron got sand in her favorite book! It was a restored copy of twenty thousands leagues under the sea. Pearl just loved old books. She would rather shell out the money for restoration of there old pages before throwing it out and buying a better copy. She blamed her inner librarian and perfectionist on this. Her need to fix and keep things repaired and pristine tended to outweigh most things in her brain, regardless of which life she was living in at the time.

Pearl got lost in her thoughts of killing the mayor and brushing the sand from her book that she didn't hear her name until it was almost right next to her. Her head snapped to the side and her lips turned up in a smile as she saw two people she was very interested in seeing. Hooking a slender finger around the side of her sunglasses, she pulled them down enough to throw a wink at Amethyst and her cousin Jaz as they made there way over to her.

"My luck must be turning." Pearl said when they got close enough to her "Having two cute girls in even cuter swim suits calling my name."

Her smile got bigger as Amethyst threw a flirtatious wink at her while her cousins face went a bit red. Pearl herself wasn't lying though. Both girls were in one peace suits but damn did they leave little to the imagination. From Amethyst's beautiful curves to Jaz's trimmed muscular body, she considered herself lucky to be on this end of the wonderful view.

"Stopped by your house to see you but you were already out." Amethyst said "We had breakfast with the others though, hope its not too much of a bother if we stop over for dinner later too."

"Oh its no bother at all." Pearl flirted. "I don't make all that food for nothing."

"Mind if we join you?" Amethyst asked pointing at the sand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Pearl said pulling her sunglasses back up and turning back to her book "Who wouldn't want to be seen with two beautiful girls like you?"

"Nah, your the beautiful one." Amethyst said as Jaz set up her blanket on one side of Pearl and Amethyst setting up on the other. "Not like us mountain trolls."

"Speak for yourself." Her cousin said plopping down next to Pearl. "This is perfection."

Pearl's face went a bit red as Jaz flexed next to her. For a moment she forgot where she was, or that she was staring. She didn't think to basically shut her mouth until Amethyst laughed in her ear.

"Yea perfected garbage." She said leaning over and giving Pearl a very nice look down her swim suite. "Its much more fun when there's curves to grab."

"Never had a complaint." Jaz said smirking before reaching over and flicking Amethyst on the forehead. "Doesn't matter the size. It all about the motion of the ocean."

 _Oh I'd love to see your motion_ , Pearl thought as they went back and forth for a bit before Amethyst walked off to go swim. The pair sat in silence until Pearl worked up the courage to get back to flirting.

"So Amethyst said your visiting for the weekend." She said turning slightly to face the giant "I take it your not from around here?"

"Nah, I'm from inland more." She said leaning back on her elbows and stretching out her legs. "Used to live closer but just got a new job and had to move."

"Sounds like your not too excited about it." Pearl said closing her book and turning to face Jaz completely.

"Oh I am." The giant said with a smile "Though I am annoyed at my new boss."

"How so?"

"She was excited to have me come work for her but couldn't be bothered to make time to meet me face to face. I had to do my two interviews with her stuck up assistant."

"Sounds like a real bitch." Pearl said leaning onto her arm.

"Herd she is stuck up on a high horse." Jaz snorted "Can't wait to see how working for this prissy princess goes."

"Well if you want to have some "extra" fun before you head back to the land of princesses and cunts, you come find me." Pearl said pulling her sunglasses down again to throw a flirtatious wink at the goddess next to her "You still have my card?"

"Y-Yea." Jaz said looking away as her face got red again. "Ame made sure I didn't loose it when we got in this morning."

Pearl said nothing as she put her sunglasses back in place. She kept a casual smile on her face as her shielded eyes roamed over Jaz's body. God was she hot. Her ripped figure was barley contained in her swim suit but it was tight enough to make her already hug chest even more delectable. Pearl would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't interested in this beautiful person laying in front of her. She was very interested in getting to know her, along with every stripe and curve of her sculpted body. She especially liked the way Jaz's face got darker the longer she looked at her, like this person of immense charisma and energy could get flustered by just a look. It made Pearl wonder what else could get her flustered.

As if she could sense her cousins red face, Amethyst suddenly appeared in front of them with a big smile on her face. "If your done makin Jazz redder then her towel you both wanna come swimming?"

Pearl opened her mouth to decline but out of the corner of her eye she spotted the mayor again. Much to her annoyance and personal hatred he was making his way back over this way again. He would stop and chat or say something to a random person but Pearl knew he was just looking busy to have a reason to talk to her again. "A dip sounds nice."

Pearl got to her feet and decided to put on a bit of a show. She slipped her boots off and put them aside with her book. Keeping her eye on the gorgeous girl at her feet and the moron making his way over she let out a silent breath. Pearl leaned to one side and discreetly but sensually, ran her fingers up the sides of her shirt before grabbing it at her shoulders. She wasn't well endowed by any standards but that didn't stop Pearl from puffing out her chest a bit as she pulled her shirt away from her skin. She then leaned to the other side as she tossed her shirt on her stuff. Slowly did she untie the skirt from around her waist and soon that joined the pile of cloths on the sand.

Pearl couldn't help but smile at seeing Jaz's eyes glued to her body. The stripe of white across her face was a brilliant shade of red and it made Pearl fill with power she loved having.

"Gonna join us?" Pearl said taking a few steps away and glancing over her shoulder at Jaz "Or are you going to just mentally strip me from there?"

Amethyst laugh as Jaz blinked in surprise before getting to her feet. Pearl smiled big as se also spied the mayor, frozen in place with his jaw on the ground. She didn't like him seeing this much of her but it effectively stopped him from coming over again.

"Lush, after the battle tonight I want you to meet someone." Amethyst said.

"A friend of yours?" Pearl asked.

"Yea. Her name is Vidalia. Her son is a DJ and wants to know if she could book a gig for him at your bar."

"He over 18?"

"Just turned last month."

"He any good?"

"I think he rocks but I want you to hear his mixes first." Amethyst said with a shrug "Ya know, get your own vibe for him."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Oh Lush." Amethyst said after a bit of silence as they walked down to the water "I'm really happy you can make it tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it." Pearl said with a smile "Did you get the box from Bismuth before you left last night?"

"Yea she said you had it waiting for me this whole week. What is it?"

"A little something for you and your crew." Pearl said tucking a stray hair back under her bandanna. "Since you all like hiding your faces from your competition I figured something a little more hot would help the dark image you all have going on."

"You didn't have to get us anything." Amethyst said brushing her off but not hiding the excitement on her face well at all. She was practically jumping as they made there way into the water. By her reaction Pearl assumed Amethyst hadn't opened the box yet at all.

"Consider it a gift." Pearl said brushing her fingers across her shorter friends shoulder softly, sending goosebumps up her arm "For being such a good girl to me."

Pearl couldn't help but smile at the way her words made Amethyst shiver. With all her experience with her, Pearl knew Amethyst was a fast and rough lover but always took the time to satisfy her taller friend first. Even though Pearl would try to fight her on it she let Amethyst take control first on the times they did give into each other. Amethyst always got off quickly and felt bad for being too tired to take care of Pearl there first time. After that Amethyst always made sure Pearl came first and hard, leaving her satisfied when her own release came.

They three of them spent the next few hours swimming and messing around. From splashing water at each other to literally making a competition out of who could throw Pearl the furthest (Jaz won) they now were back at there towels and gathered there stuff up to leave.

"What time are you heading out tonight to open?" Amethyst asked as she wrapped her towel around her waist.

Pearl knew what she was secretly asking as she wrapped her skirt back around her waist. "Food will be up for grabs before we leave to open at 8."

"Sweeeeet."

Pearl smiled as she shoved her shirt in her beach bag along with all her stuff. She smiled more when she spied Jaz out of the corner of her eye staring at her butt while she was bent over. She made a bit of a show of bending more then was necessary to pick up her bag. She slipped it onto her shoulder and rested the umbrella on the straps. She then looked Jaz over openly.

"Your even cutter when your wet." She said turning away "Wonder if that carries over to all of you."

"I-um-you-what?" Jaz stumbled over her words and made Pearl chuckle.

"See ya later girls." She said throwing a smile over her shoulder at the pair before walking off, a bit of sway in her hips. "Can't wait for tonight."

**0**

Pearl was met with a frowning face when she came in the back door. She knew Garnet would be waiting for her but didn't expect others to be as well. It surprised her but also annoyed her a bit. The bar opened in less then two hours and almost her whole crew was sitting around her house waiting for her for some ungodly reason.

"Either this is an intervention or I missed the party invite." Pearl said glancing in her living room. " _Or_ a surprise orgy. In that case I need a shower first."

"Oh darling you know a magician needs to know her set before going on stage." Sardonyx said.

_Oh, that's a good reason they were all still here._

"Your working the upstairs bar. When I leave Blue will be joining you and Pink will take the first bar. Yellow and Garnet will have the other." Pearl said shoving her beach stuff into the closet.

"Any complications to look out for?"

"The mayor has been warned to leave you all alone. He was harassing Blue last night."

"Thrown out on first sight?" Bismuth asked "Or one chance wonder?"

"Thrown out at first attempt of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Rules?" Bismuth asked.

"What is not seen can't be held against you." Pearl said flatly closing the closet door rather hard. "Make the message loud and clear."

"Aww yea." Sugilite said punching her hand "This is gonna be fun."

"Don't get arrested." Pearl said "I'll bail you out but I will **not** be happy about it."

"Yes Ma'am." Sugilite said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Get going." Pearl said walking through the house with some pep in her step "The bar won't open its self."

"Yes Miss Lush." All her gems said.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl was in her office getting ready to leave for Amethyst's performance when a knock came to her door. "Open."

Pearl glanced up to see Garnet slip into the small room.

"Your supposed to be with Yellow." She said fixing her boot laces as her dark lover came to stop in front of her.

"Bismuth is standing with her." Garnet said as Pearl stood upright "Wanted to see you off."

"Its not like I'm leaving to go back to the city." Pearl said going to walk around her "I'll be back to help you close."

"That's not why I'm here." Garnet said "Rose's crew have been seen by the door bouncers lurking around the corner, eyeing the place."

"I'm not afraid of her little ghouls." Pearl said with a frown and tapping the side of her boot "I'm packing anyway."

"That's not what I meant." Garnet said catching her arm. "Let one of us escort you."

"I'm not some thin helpless girl." Pearl said with agitation creeping into her voice "I can handle myself."

"That's not what I meant-"

"Go back to the bar." Pearl said yanking her arm away and strutting out of the room "You shouldn't be away from your post this long."

"Pearl" Garnet said catching her arm again and pulling her back into her office. Pearl stumbled a bit, pulled off balance an all, and fell back into Garnet. "I don't want you going alone."

Pearl felt her face soften as she twisted around and placed a gentle kiss on Garnet's lips. She knew Garnet worried about her but she didn't like it, even though she meant well by it. "I'll be fine. I always have my blade on me when traveling alone and I'm not afraid of her posy of blonde bimbos."

"I know."

"I'll text you when I get there." Pearl said pulling out of Garnet's arms after giving her another kiss, tugging on her bottom lip a bit, and walking out the office "Expect it in about 15 minutes."

"I'll be waiting." Garnet called.

After bidding her bouncers goodbye and making sure her gems were all good, Pearl made her way to the back door and slipped out. Pearl glanced down the buildings to see two figures standing a ways away. She didn't give them a second look before turning and walking off. The night was a bit chilled with the sea breeze lazily twisting through the buildings. Once out onto the sidewalk Pearl felt her phone ring. She fished it out of her tight tank top and answered it.

"Miss Lush." A husky voice on he other side said.

With a smile Pearl felt herself walk a bit faster "Jaz. Didn't expect to hear from you so late into the night. To what do I owe the pleasure of a cute thing like you calling little old me."

"Was wondering if you wanted to go to Ame's show tonight with me." Jaz asked "I'm about to head over there."

"I'm already on my way." Pearl said as the big building came into view down the street "Maby if you run you can catch up to me."

"I could walk and beat you there." Jaz said with sass as a door could be herd clicking shut on the other side of the line.

"Bet-"

Sudden hands on her arms and a yank to the left, Pearl was quickly moved off the sidewalk. She was pulled and shoved down into a dark ally. She dropped her phone and distantly heard Jaz calling her name. Pearl was pushed back and quickly regained her footing as the hands on her form disappeared. With a frown on her face Pearl turned quickly around. At the foot of the ally stood three of Rose's people, much to Pearl's dismay.

"Well well well if it isn't Lush." The tallest figure said.

"Rainbow and her mini 2.0." Pearl said placing her hands on her hips "What could you both possibly want? If your interested in me past what Rose has told you then I'm currently not looking for a rebound."

"You made Rose real upset ya know." Rainbow said "You owe her a new card and an apology."

" _I_ made _her_ upset." Pearl said wrapping one arm across her stomach and laying her other on her wrist. She put her hand on her cheek and leaned her face into her palm "How tragic. Poor thing."

"Watch it." 2.0 snapped as they came a bit closer.

"What _ever_ shall I do to make it up to her? Oh right." Pearl said with a sad look before smirking "I'll tell her to go fuck herself to her face. That will fix it right up."

Coming around the end of the ally to join the other two was Rose's other girl Centi. Pearl took a half a step back as they all took a step forward. They all took there jackets off and tossed them aside.

"The blonde bimbo parade." Pearl said "Come to ask me how to make her scream? Its not that hard if you know what your doing. Then again, rumor has it she fakes it to make you all feel better about your poor skills. I'd be embraced if I were you three."

"Your gonna eat those words." 2.0 said making Pearl laugh.

"Oh please. I can wipe the floor with you all without even needing my blade." Pearl said placing her hands on her hips. Her cocky smile had them practically growling at her.

With that they ran at her. Pearl tensed and dodged the rainbow sisters easy but couldn't get out of the way in time to dodge Centi's right hook. Her fist caught her right in the lip and knocking her to the side. Pearl recovered quickly enough to duck out of the way of the next swing. Centi cried out as her fist hit the wall behind Pearl's head, leaving enough of an opening to duck under her arm. Pearl shot her hand out and grabbed a fist full of Centi's hair. She held on tight as she yanked her head down into her knee.

The sound of teeth cracking made the sisters falter in there next attack. They tried to get the upper hand by splitting up and coming at Pearl from both sides. This made Pearl smirk.

"So sad." Pearl said as they both shot out to hit her. Pearl pulled Centi up to take Rainbow's punch while she leaned back and let 2.0's fist fly past her face. In a not so lady like manner she grabbed 2.0 by the shirt and threw both her and Centi into Rainbow. The singer couldn't help but laugh as they all flailed around on the ground before getting back to here feet. She motioned for them to try again and it made her feel powerful as they did, seeing that she was unnerving them with every passing second.

After a bit more scuffling, her lip split open, and a few bruises covering her body, Pearl had all three of Rose's girls sprawled out around her. She was slightly out of breath as she went over to Rainbow. She knelt down next to her and grab a fist full of her hair. The girl cried out as Pearl yanked her up to face level.

"Now you listen and you listen good you dumb slut." Pearl said. Rainbow looked away and got another sharp yank for her trouble "Look at me bitch."

"You tell Rose if she try's this on or comes anywhere _near_ my girls I'll do more then beat you all. Got it?"

Rain said nothing for a bit until Pearl tightened her grip, making her cry out again "Ok ok ok!"

"Ok what?"

"Ok Miss Lush!"

Pearl smiled as Rainbow started to cry a bit. Pearl threw her head back down and pulled the knife from her boot. With a startled cry from Rainbow she cut a handful of her long hair from her shoulder, leaving it uneven an obvious enough to where she will either have to cut it that short or leave it. This was Pearl's unofficial calling card of sorts. Anyone who had crossed her in the past had met with unfortunate haircuts, or worse, but she wasn't _that_ violent anymore. Or so she would like to believe.

Pearl gave them all a hair cut before sticking her knife back in her boot. As she walked back toward the mouth of the ally she looked down at there things. She stopped and looked back at the beaten girls before turning and going through there stuff. As she collected there folding money she spied something that made her pause. The jacket that 2.0 had warn was the jacket Pearl gave Rose to wear in the first month they had dated. With a snort she took her jacket and put it on.

"I'd check where your standing with Rose is girls." She said counting the money in her hand "Since this was my jacket she gave you to wear. She must really favorite the one who wore it."

Pearl smiled as she planted the seeds of doubt in the girls heads. She folded up the $125 dollars in her hand and put it in the inner pocket of her jacket. After glancing back over the girls one more time and snorting she turned and walked out of the ally. She picked up her phone from the ground and frowned to see that the screen was cracked. She would be able to hide her fight easy on her skin, the phone screen however was going to require a different touch. She would have to hide it well to avoid questions she rather not answer.

**0**

As Pearl came up to the performance building she thumbed away the blood on her lip. She ran her tongue over the cut as she walked up the steps to the door. The cut wasn't deep but it stung a bit. She hoped there was no dirt in it.

"Lush." The bouncer said tipping his hat as he held the door open for Pearl.

She nodded at him as she went inside. The bouncers are supposed to pat down all patrons but after someone did that to Lush they never did it again. The guy who had done it ran his fingers somewhere very precarious and he to this day still couldn't straighten his fingers all the way. It was a general assumption that if you pat down Lush you must not need all your body parts to function.

As Pearl made her way deep into the building she could hear the end of Amethyst's crews set playing down the halls. Pearl frowned as she closed in on the closest staircase.

_"Lights out, killing it some more. Bad bitches get down on the floor."_

Pearl ascended the stairs quickly to the balcony over looking the whole floor.

_"Lights out, killing it some more. Bad bitches get down on the floor."_

Pearl rounded the corner at the top and her eyes scanned over the crowd. The building was packed but she spied the perfect spot. Pearl silently made her way through the bodies as she b-lined for the far corner. This was her corner. Whenever she was here she sat in this spot. Her girls knew it as everyone else in town kinda did.

_"Lights out, killing it some more. Bad bitches get down on the floor."_

As she moved she looked down at the bottom floor. Amethyst and her crew were beyond hot with there dancing. All the girls were on there knees. The way the moved there jackets on there forms and shook there hips in a circle was hypnotizing. The half gas masks Pearl had gotten them worked wonders with there bad girl looks. Since there theme was black and purple the masks themselves glowed purple in a pulse with the beat of the song. Every pulse light up there faces in a dark way, making them not only look more bad-ass but causing there contacts to shine a brighter purple with the light.

_"Lights out, killing it some more. Bad bitches get down on the floor."_

When Pearl reached the spot she wanted she used the closest chair as a step stool. She sat on the railing and leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms and watched as the dance crew below her placed there hands on the ground and slowly, and sexually, brought there bodies back up ass first. Whoever was behind the crew got the best view in the whole house. Well, apart from those in front who got a _very_ nice look down there overly dramatic low cut shirts.

_"One, two, three"_

_"Bitches!"_

The last note hit and the room exploded. The whole crew jumped around and were obnoxious but that's just who they were. Pearl herself smiled and clapped. When Amethyst's eyes roamed over the crowed and landed on her she could practically see the smile behind her mask. Pearl in turn threw her a wink as Mr. Smiley came out to the center of the floor.

"All right, all right, all riiiiiight." He said as another dance crew came to his empty side.

"Now the votes have been counted and the cheers have been heard." He said "The music was pumping and did we all have a good time?"

The crowed exploded in cheers. The Dance crews faced each other and Mr. Smiley raised his hand to silence them. After it got quiet he spoke again.

"Before I announce the winner lets hear it for our visiting crew the Rebellion. And our home crew the Purple Pumas." After all the cheers once more Mr. Smiley silenced the room.

"Now lets hear it for our winners. Theeeeeee... Purple Pumaaaaaaas!"

Pearl could hear Amethyst herself scream the loudest over her whole crew. The lot of them jumped around and piled on top of one another in a big jumping mess. The building was loud and in just that small amount of time Pearl spied Jaz, or more importantly, Jaz spied her. She threw a smile at the giant before throwing her legs over the banister. She held up a finger, silently telling her to wait, as she herself looked down. Pearl was in this building enough to know there was a very sturdy table under her. When the table was unoccupied she pushed of the railing and fell down to it.

With a solid thud, her boots hit the table hard and soon skipped to the ground. Pearl walked her way across the room, gracefully dancing in and out of the people around her. When she reached the giant she felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled down at Amethyst who quickly took her hand and pulled her towards the back of the room. She pulled Pearl into a side hall with Jaz and shut the door behind them, effectively cutting them off from the chaos out on the floor.

"That was quite an ending." Pearl said the second Amethyst turned to face her. "The masks pulsing purple really helped with the contacts."

"You weren't here." Amethyst said ripping the mask from her face "I was worried about you! What happened?"

"Nothing." Perl said. "I just had to make a quick stop to take care of something."

"Bullshit." Amethyst said with a frown "Your _never_ late."

"What happened to your lip?" Jaz asked reaching out and pulling down Pearl's lip a bit causing both of them to pause in surprise at the unintentionally intimate gesture.

Before she could answer Amethyst made an annoyed growl as she smacked part of Pearl's jacket away from her waist a bit. "Did you fuck her to get this back or something?"

Pearl frowned at the venom in her voice as she answered "Last time I checked a street rumble was not the best way to get someone to fuck you."

"You got in a fight?" Amethyst asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Pearl said pinching the shoulder of her jacket "Think this would of been a willingly released object otherwise?"

"Who did she send?" Amethyst still sounded annoyed but as she crossed her arms her voice went from hard to annoyed but curious.

"The blond trio of morons." Pearl said.

"You kicked there asses and only got a split lip?" Jaz asked surprised.

Pearl looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk on her face "I got more then a split lip but I'll have to buy you dinner first for you to find the rest."

"Dose Garnet know?" Amethyst asked distracting Pearl from flustering Jaz even more.

"Garnet?" Jaz questioned.

"The black chick I was talking to at the bar." Amethyst answered "She's very protective over Lush."

 _Ah crap_ , Pearl thought "Could I see your phone? Mine got smashed in the rumble."

"Why is she so protective?" Jaz asked looking a bit annoyed as Amethyst gave Pearl her phone. "Are you two?"

"No, but she is good to me." Pearl said dialing Garnet's number. "As I am to her, along with all my girls."

"Good?" Jaz looked so confused and it make Amethyst snort and Pearl smile. Jaz looking confused as almost as cute as her blushing face.

" _Very_ good." Pearl said running her fingers down Jaz arm as the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Amethyst." Garnet's voice came through the line.

"I'm gonna need a new phone." Pearl said winking at Jaz before turning away from the both of them and taking a few steps away "I ran into a complication on the way over here."

"How bad?"

"I'm fine."

"Lush."

"You should be worried about how bad they look."

"Pearl."

Pearl sighed putting her hand on her hip. She frowned at the wall but buckled under Garnet's gentle words. "Couple bruises and a split lip. Nothing I can't cover up."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Who?"

"Centi, Rainbow and her mini. Is this all really relevant?"

"Give Amethyst the phone."

"Excuse me?"

Pearl herd Garnet's breath stop for a moment as she realized the harshness behind her words. Pearl didn't mind answering her questions of concern but she would be damned if Garnet would think she could demand things from her. Even in the sheets Pearl was in charge. Garnet knew she messed up.

"M'sorry Miss Lush. Can you please give me to Amethyst?"

"No but I'll give her the phone." Pearl said teasing a bit but reaching behind her and holding out the phone to the short girl "Ame."

"What's up G-squad?" Amethyst asked taking the phone.

As Amethyst talked to Garnet Pearl turned her attention back to Jaz. The giant was still looking a bit surprised at her. "What? Surprised I can handle myself in a fight?"

"What? N-No I just-" Watching Jaz struggle for words was pretty cute. Her face got a bit red as she stuttered around her thoughts. Pearl wasn't one to make someone she fancied stutter about for long. Pearl reached up and brushed away some of Jaz's bangs with a smile bringing the giants fumbling words to a stop.

"Instead of standing here all red in the face how about you be my date for Beach-a-palooza tomorrow?" Pearl said with a smile. "I'll be out with most of my girls all day but I fancy we should be able to get some alone time to talk and" Pearl dragged her finger down Jaz's cheek then jaw "Get to know each other _very_ well for you are someone I _definitely_ want to get to know."

"Um." Jaz looked stunned and Pearl couldn't help but smile at her.

"As much as I am all for you making a blushing mess of my cousin Lush, Garnet want's us to walk you back." Amethyst said "She doesn't trust you walking back alone."

"Doesn't trust me or doesn't trust me getting jumped again?" Pearl smiled.

"She said she will be unhappy if she has to post bail tonight." Amethyst said smiling and making Pearl laugh.

"Very well." Pearl said walking past the pair "Can't complain too much when I'll be escorted by two cute girls."

"Aww Lush." Amethyst said throwing her hand out and smirking as they followed her "You saying that about little old me?"

"Talking about the nice rack in your shirt. Sorry sweet heart."

"Ouch." Jaz sorted.

"Lush!"

The trio were laughing and smiling as they made there way out of the building. As they all made it out onto the sidewalk Amethyst was called from behind them. They all turned around to see an older, but rocking, lady being followed by a younger teenager.

"Oh now its a party!" Amethyst said as the pair walked up to them.

"That was amazing Ame girl!" The lady said "You all looked super hot."

"Thanks V! Oh! Lush, this is my friend Vidalia. Her son was the DJ I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Miss Lush." Vidalia said with a smile "You can call me Viddy and this is my son Sour Cream."

"Sour Cream?" Pearl said raising an eyebrow "Sir Sour Cream?"

"You know me?" The kid said looking up surprised.

"Course." Pearl said surprising everyone. "I've gone to a few of your raves at the Warehouse last few times I was in town. We even have one of your CD's playing in the club two times a week."

"Really?" He asked. Pearl could see the excitement plastered all over his face and the gratitude of recognition in his eyes.

"No way! That's awesome!" Vidalia said throwing an arm around her sons shoulders.

"If he was the kid you wanted me to meet Amethyst then there's no need." Pearl said putting a hand on her hip. "I'd be honored for you to day-bu in the start of the bar crawl for tomorrow nights Palooza after hours. It starts at the Crystal Gem then goes down the block. Though if your mixing I doubt anyone will make it out of the building."

"No way!" Sour Cream said looking beyond super excited, more then his mom and the pair beside Pearl. "I am SO there!"

"Got a set?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Pearl said taking Sour Creams hand and holding out her own to Amethyst. The short girl pulled a pen out of no where and handed it to Pearl who promptly started writing on the teens hand. "I'm giving you the bar manager Garnet's work number. Call it and leave a message bout tomorrow. I'll tell her about you tonight but she will call you back and tell you what you need to do."

Pearl let go of his hand and gave the pen back to Amethyst. "Make sure your with him when she calls. She will have questions for both of you. Mainly about safety and such. You over 18?" She looked to Vidalia before turning back to Sour Cream.

"Just turned." He answered

"I look forward to starring you in the bar." She said with a smile before turning and starting to walk off "See ya tomorrow!"

"Wow Lush." Amethyst said as both girls caught up to her sides. "Why didn't you tell me you knew him?"

"You never told me who he was." Pearl said. "If you had then I wouldn't of needed to do all that."

"Fair enough."

"What's all that about?" Jaz's question had the three of them looking down the street further.

"May or may not be my fault." Pearl said with a smile.

She put her hands into the pockets of her jacket as they got closer. There was a crowd around the mouth of the ally and as they passed by they could see two paramedics and a cop talking to Rose's girls. Pearl slowed down for a moment as she made eye contact with the sisters. They both looked a lot worse now that there beaten bodies had settled in with there new cuts and bruises. Pearl threw a wink at them but didn't make it past the crowd fully before a harsh hand on her arm yanked her back a bit. Pearl stumbled back a step but the sudden appearance of Jaz's hand on her other arm stopped her. Jaz pulled Pearl forward to right her as the person who had grabbed her hissed at her.

"What did you do to my girls?" Pearl turned and shot a frown at her ex girlfriends hand on her arm.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me." Pearl said locking eyes with Rose. "And I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me." Rose growled "They were only trying to talk to you."

"Right because dragging someone into a dark ally is how you have a pleasant conversation." Pearl growled right back yanking her arm from Rose's hand.

"You crossed the line Lush." Rose shot "You hurt me deeply from that stunt you pulled at the bar."

"You crossed the line when you decided I wasn't good enough past being a quick fuck and ATM." Pearl shot back "Don't be mad at me your new booty calls can't finish the fights you started."

"Just admit your wrong. I know your being extra with my card and your little stunt on stage to get back at me." Rose crossed her arms with a smirk thinking she was right and it drove Pearl mad. "If you wanted me back so bad you could of crawled like the good little girl you are for me."

"What? Can't handle that I'm over you?" Pearl said tilting her head slightly "Or that I decided your not worth chasing after anymore?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Dose the truth hurt?" Pearl asked smiling brightly "Or the fact that I just don't give you the attention you crave so you send your ghouls after me. You need to grow up Rose. You need to move on."

"You have nothing over me." Pearl said pinching the shoulder of her jacket causing Rose's eyes to go wide. "And nothing I would _ever_ want again."

Pearl threw an unimpressed look as she looked over Rose one last time before turning on her heals. Pearl knew Rose wasn't going to make a scene out on the street about what happened. She knows Rose would flip shit and use every harsh word and memory she could against Pearl to break her and reduce her to a tearful mess. What Rose didn't realize is that Pearl just didn't care anymore. She was finally over her and by Rose's reaction just now she didn't like that the singer was moving on past her. She didn't like that her girls failed to fuck her up. She especially didn't like that she was not alone when confronting her. There was safety in numbers and Pearl was never alone for long.

She didn't need to look to feel Amethyst and Jaz behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl needed a bad-ass moment so a fight is what we got. I wanted to show her more independent then Rose thinks she is and doesn't take her shit.
> 
> Song Amethyst's crew is dancing to is the ending of - CL - Bitches


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here. We. Go.  
> Ok, so, The song being sung is War Child by Hollywood Undead. Putting this song in for them to sing was hard. To sum it up and make it a bit more easier to read is like this. Pearl is singing one part, Amethyst is singing one part with her lines underlined, and when they sing together the words are in bold.   
> Sounds really confusing I know but as you read I hope you get it. If not I suggest listening to the song to get the real feel for it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"You need sleep." Garnet said as she watched Pearl.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Pearl responded not looking up at her.

They both were in the kitchen. The windows were wide open and letting in the sea breeze. It was about 6 a.m. and Pearl had her nose in a cook book. She was reading the directions intently for some kind of complicated cake recipe. Pearl always had a knack for baking. It wasn't as impressive as her ability to fix cars with seemingly no effort but it was close.

"Hey!" Pearl frowned as the cook book disappeared from her hands. Garnet was holding it above her head with a small smile before bringing it down. She started reading it as she turned and leaned against the counter. Pearl crossed her arms and tapped her finger on her arm but when it was apparent that Garnet wasn't going to give her book back she decided to get her back.

Pearl casually leaned against the counter as she herd her girls start to stir. Pearl leaned into Garnet and placed her hand on her tall lovers leg. She kept her eyes forward as she tapped her fingers against the sweats hugging Garnet's waist. She had stayed the night after Pearl told her what had happened. She was afraid of Rose's girls braking in to finish what they started. More so that they would hurt Blue and Yellow in petty revenge.

As Yellows voice filtered down the hall towards the pair Pearl made her move. She quickly dragged her hand up Garnets leg and quickly got below her waistband.

"L-Lush." Garnet said surprised jumping a bit.

"Keep calm." Pearl said gently with a smirk "We don't want my girls to see how much of a mess I can make you with just my fingers now do we?"

Garnet let out a soft growl which turned to a bitten back moan as Pearls fingers quickly pulled down the front of her sweats just enough for the singer to run her fingers over Garnet's dripping slit.

"You guys are up early." Blue said as both her and Yellow came into the kitchen.

"And still clothed." Yellow teased.

"The days still young." Pearl said with a smile as she started running her fingers back and forth over Garnet's slit. Every stroke got her a little more slick on her fingers with each pass. She could feel Garnet twitch a bit and she couldn't help but smile. Her chocolate lover was always so calm and collective but she secretly loved the thrill of public sex. The rush and the chance of getting caught drove her crazy. The way her body was twitching under Pearl's fingertips got worse as Blue and Yellow walked over. The singer could tell Garnet was loosing her cool bit by bit with every pass.

"Good morning Garnet." Blue said as she sat at the island counter and plucked an apple from the basket in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye Pearl saw Garnet un-clench her jaw. She wasn't going to go easy on her. As she felt Garnet take a breath to respond to Blue, Pearl dipped her finger between her folds. She roughly rubbed up against Garnet's clit and the only sound she managed was a grunt. For a split second Pearl thought that they were caught but neither girl said anything.

"So what do we have to do for the party tonight?" Yellow said grabbing a banana.

"When your done eating where gonna get ready and head over to the bar. Once everyone gets there I'm giving you all the rundown for beach-a-palooza and what needs to get done." Pearl said as she moved her fingers a bit faster against Garnet's clit before moving down further and teasing her entrance. Garnet herself was biting her bottom lip hard as she tried to stay stoic. "You girl will have time to walk around before we get to work."

Pearl smiled more as both there faces lite up in excitement. "No way!" Yellow was almost bouncing in her seat.

"Of course." Pearl said "You didn't expect me to keep you working the whole celebration did you? Where would be the fun in that? I know you both have wanted to go around since they announced the date."

Both Blue and Yellow started chatting excitedly about the festival. Pearl herself was half listening as she focused on Garnet. The poor thing was starting to rock her hips ever so slightly. Pearl paused for only a moment before shoving two fingers as deep as she could into her lover. Garnet's walls tightened around Pearl's fingers as the singer set a brutal pace. What made it more thrilling is when her girls started to address Garnet.

"What are you reading?" Yellow asked leaning over and tossing her banana peal out.

"Isn't it a bit early to be baking?" Blue asked sitting up a bit straighter to read over Garnet's shoulder ever so much.

"I wanted to try to make a." Pearl paused for a moment before looking over at Garnet. "What was that cake called again?"

Pearl loved the red that was burning across Garnet's cheeks. She was trying so hard to hold still but her hips were slowly moving in rhythm with Pearl's fingers. This was driving her crazy and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Chocolate Lava cake." Garnet answered. Her voice was a few pitches higher and by the look on Blue and Yellow's face's they knew exactly what was happening. Blue muffled a laughed behind her hand where Yellow rolled her eyes.

"What time do we need to go?" Yellow asked standing. She moved her stool back loudly and she muffled her laugh when they saw Garnet visibly twitch.

"Very soon." Pearl said quickening her pace while leaning her head on Garnet's shoulder.

Yellow turned and started to walk away while Blue pointed to Garnet. She pointed to her ear then tapped her lips. With a nod from Pearl she leaned on the counter as Blue stood. She knelled on the stood and leaned over the counter to get closer to Garnet. With impeccable timing Pearl curled her fingers the same time Blue breathed into Garnets ear. "We all know what your doing."

Garnet let out a sharp breath and moan as she came undone. Pearl smiled as Garnet's body shook next to her. Blue lets out a breathy laugh as Yellow's own echoed down the hallway. Pearl didn't let up her motions until Garnet breath out her name softly. Blue got down off the counter and quickly skipped off to get ready with Yellow as Pearl slowly took her fingers from Garnet's warmth.

"That's for being demanding last night." Pearl breathed into her ear, pressing herself up against her tall lovers side as she slowly dragged her fingers from her pants "Hope we have learned our lesson."

"If that was a lesson then I'll need a refresher course later on." Garnet said leaning down "Preferably one on one with the teacher herself."

Pearl smirked and ghosted her lips over Garnet's before stepping back and walking away "Time to get ready."

In no time at all Pearl and her Gems were ready to go. She had sent out a text to all her workers about dress-code tonight. All back attire with sleeveless T-shirts for her bouncers and sleeveless slightly dipping tanks for her bartenders. She even got Amethyst and Jaz to come work for her for a few hours while her DJ of the night was playing him self. Tight cloths could sell more then seen skin if done properly. She wanted to make sure her girls looked hot and decent. Modest but head turning.

After making sure her gem was centered right Pearl met her girls at the front door.

"The plan is to meet everyone at the bar to give you all a run down for tonight before setting you free to have fun." Pearl said as Garnet locked the front door.

"How much time are we going to have?" Yellow asked.

"At least a few hours." Pearl answered as they walked down the porch stairs. "Most of what has to be done requires heavy lifting. I don't need your slender forms until a few hours before we open the doors."

"Best not be late." Garnet said as they all slowly made there way into town.

Pearl smiled to herself as they walked down the way to the bar. The people of this town were setting up last minute banner and streamers. They were doing a sound check on a stage on the beach and food trucks were letting there food fill the area with wonderful scents. Lifeguard stands were getting set up and Pearl could here the Fun-Land park testing there rides from here. The first wave of partiers could be seen coming from all around and getting excited like her girls. Both Blue and Yellow were chatting away excitedly about what they wanted to see and get making the singer smile more. She loved seeing them this happy. She hoped the rest of the night could feel like and go like this.

That's all she wants.

**0**

"Alright girl's, gather round!" Pearl said from her seat on the bar top "Here's the game plan for tonight." Pearl's eyes wondered around her workers. " The only floor open tonight is going to be this one." Pearl pointed to the stage "The other two floors are to be locked down and doors watched. We don't need kids sneaking off trying to get lucky in the dark."

A few chuckles made her smile. "Bar one will be run by Sardonyx and Pink. Bar two will be run by Yellow and Blue. Bismuth I have you running lights and sound backstage. Its all set up for you to have full control so nothing should go wrong this time. Ame and Jaz will be stationed between the DJ booth and backstage. Sugalight and Malachite are bouncing the bars and floor. Snowflake and Biggs are on the door. Garnet is our floater tonight along with me. You need her or me call over the radio. Check all I.D's coming in, anyone under 18 get a wristband. Typical health warning for flashing lights and loud music tonight to all those entering. Trouble makers get thrown out. No drinks without I.D."

Pearl ran her list through her head for a moment before continuing. "Were running like a normal night but keep your eyes sharp. I don't want to shut down if we can help it. Now when our DJ of the night gets ready to play the bars go on emergency lights and shut down until his main song is done. This kid is good and I want him to have the best shot to make an awesome impression tonight. We all know how hard it can be to make it big so lets help him out. Everyone got it?"

With a collective nod Pearl jumped off her seat. "Good. Then my bartenders are free to go run around and enjoy the party outside. Rest of you help finish setting up the DJ booth and stage them you can go out as well. Be back here at 8. We open up at 8:30. Don't forget to check back in with me and grab a radio before we start. Everyone is to be wired up, no exceptions."

Pearl waved them away and they all got to work. After about five hours of work, with plenty of time to play, the stage was set and they were ready to open the doors. Pearl was busy wiring up her last two bouncers as her voice was called from somewhere in the depths of back stage.

"Lush!" Amethyst's voice carried to her "There here!"

Pearl glanced up as she ran a wire up the back of Sugalite's shirt. As she pulled it up past her collar and handed it off she watched Amethyst come onto the stage with there DJ of the night and his mom. She waved them over as she tapped Sugalite's shoulder. "Send Malachite over."

Pearl turned her attention to her DJ and his mom. From her spot on the stage she couldn't help but look happy but serious. "How do you like your set up?"

The DJ booth was pulled a few feet from the main stage. It was propped up with two huge house speakers on either side of the booth. They had a circle stage pulled out and set up to go all the way around the DJ booth and connected back to the main stage. They had strobe light set up to light up the DJ booth and turn to light up the crowd. She had them pull out her nice boost basted house speakers from the back and lined the stage like a big wall.

"Its awesome." SourCream said. "I've never seen so many speakers in one set up before."

"If all goes well then the music should only break some of the bottles on the shelf's." Pearl joked as Malachite came up to her. As she started to wire her up Pearl kept talking. "Do you have any questions? Concerns? Need anything?"

"No. I think I'm pretty much set." Her Dj said.

"Good. Then go find Amethyst and have her wire you up with an ear peace and then you can set up the booth however you like. Bismuth will give you a run down of everything it can do. Viddy, you can hang back stage with us while he plays."

With that the pair set off as Pearl finished wiring up Malachite. With a pat on her bouncers shoulder Pearl stood on the stage. She waited until SourCream was all set up in the booth to turn her mic on.

"Check in." Pearl said. "Number roll."

"One." Yellow started. "Bar two set."

"Two." Blue said. "Bar two set."

"Three." Pink said. "Bar one set."

"Four." Sardonyx said. "Bar one set."

"Five." Bismuth said. "Sound and lights are up and running."

"Six." Sugalite said. "Bar one covered."

"Seven." Malachite said. "Bar two covered."

"Eight." Biggs said. "Front door covered."

"Nine." Snowflake said. "Front door covered."

"Ten." Amethyst said. "Left stage covered."

"Eleven." Jaz said. "Right stage covered."

"Uh, Twelve?" SourCream said a bit confused. " Dj booth ready. Did I do that right?"

"Thirteen." Garnet finished. "Floater on stand by at bar two."

"Yes DJ you did. Alright. Lets open up." Pearl said walking back stage. "Time to party."

**0**

Pearl stood back stage with Vidalia and Amethyst as Sour Cream was setting up for his big daybew. In no time the building was packed with people drinking and ready for the party to start. By word of mouth, it spread quickly that a local DJ was starting off the night in the Crystal Bar. A lot of locals were here to see him play while others came to see who was lucky enough to get in the door to preform. SourCream was all set up in his booth and looked back over his shoulder to Pearl and shot her a thumbs up, who in turn shot it to Bismuth off stage.

"Shut it down." Pearl said into the mic. The lights were dimmed and the bar lights turned down low. Her Gems closed the bars and got settled to watch with Garnet and her bouncers hanging towards the back of the crowd as Sour Cream started his set. As he hit the power button to start, his song jumped to life but suddenly scratched and died. Pearl frowned.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst asked as SourCream tried again to get the music going. "Why isn't it working?"

"Lush we have a problem." Garnets voice came over the headset but Pearl ignored her. She looked at SourCream as he shrugged and tried again. Pearl turned and walked over to Bismuth, talking into Bismuth's headset while ignoring Garnet calling her name repeatedly in her own.

"Talk to me Creamy." Pearl said "What's wrong?"

"He said the remix isn't working. He isn't sure what's wrong." Bismuth said after a pause.

Pearl herd the crowd start to murmur "Do you have the original?"

"He said yes."

"Can you remix that?"

"He said he can but it doesn't have the lyrics with it."

"You remix, we'll sing." Pearl said.

She let go of the mic and walked back over to Amethyst and Vidalia quickly. "Do you know the lyrics to this song?" Pearl asked as she rummaged around in a box next to the stage as the song started playing over the speakers. She had played this song over the club speakers a few times before. It was catchy and she learned its rhythm fairly quickly.

"Lush!"

"Talk fast Garnet."

"Uh, yea." Amethyst said "I helped him write it, kinda."

"Good." Pearl said standing and shoving a microphone against her shorter friends chest "I'll sing, you rap."

"Rap?" Amethyst said grabbing the mic in surprise as Pearl walked up to the stage curtain and turning her mic on. "Lush?"

"Lush! The workers from the library are her."

" _What?"_ Pearl peaked out from behind the curtain "Where?"

"Few feet from us. Don't come out on stage."

This was the _last_ thing she expected. _Why_ on earth would they be here? And in _her_ bar of all places?! This couldn't get more complicated if she tried.

"Don't have a choice. His music isn't working and we gotta sing it out to help him."

"Lush-"

"Just keep me posted where they are. Try to keep them back. Bismuth turn the holo lights on. Light us up but keep us blinded. Do **NOT** show our faces tonight."

Pearl let the music flow to her ears before she raised the mic to her mouth and walked out on stage. A red holo light came to life over her as she moved. It lit up her silhouette but kept her face and body in the dark. To the crowd she was a willowy walking figure. From here she could see it was Peridot with three of her other workers from Empire City, Sapphire, Ruby, and Opal. Pearl frowned as she walked. She knew her workers were planning a fun weekend but due to her own life here, she did little to care about there plans. Now she was regretting not being a bit nosy.

" _I like to get my fucking fade on. I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"."_ Pearl sang the lyrics with power as she swayed her way across the stage and down to the round stage circling her DJ of the night _"Them haters try to get they hate on. But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"."_

_"I'm like, I'm like, I'm like."_

" _Like a war child_." Amethyst's voice rang out behind her. She heard her walking up behind her as she reached the back of the DJ booth and started her walk around. Garnet was chattering away to Amethyst in her ear as they moved, giving her instructions and pointing out the group of interest. The crowd was starting to get close to the stage and sway back and forth. The energy in the room was becoming addicting and Pearl felt herself smiling.

_"I, I'm like, I'm like."_

_"_ _Like a war child."_

_"I, I'm like, I'm like."_ Amethyst danced around the opposite side of the DJ booth and started feeding off the crowds energy. She gave Pearl a high-five on the way by.

_"_ _Like a war child."_

_"I, I'm like, I'm like."_

_"_ _Fucking war child. "_

_**"I, I, I."** _

When the beat hit both girls jumped up onto the over-sized house speakers. The lights blacked out and the strobe lights kicked on. Pearl and Amethyst threw there hands holding the mics up in the air and jumped up and down with the beat. The crowd roared all around them and SourCream had the base bumping.

 _"Up in the club like, "What's up?" Got a little money, I'ma run amuck."_ Pearl sang jumping down off the speaker as the red hollow light lit her up again. " _Dudes look at me like, "He's drunk." Girls look at me look at me like, "That's what's up."_ Pearl turned on her heals and swayed her way across the stage, running her hand up her body slowly and tossing her fingers through her hair " _Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond. I'm digging that ass like I'm mining."_

_"Dime sack hidden in my beat-up chucks."_

_"Watch my back as I roll this blunt."_

Amethyst jumped down off the speaker and skipped her way across the stage with style. A purple holo light followed her as Pearl brushed her fingers across her shoulder on the way by. " _Sipping on a Mai Tai, I'm like, "Hi."_

_"Losing vision in my right eye from reading High Times."_

_"So many times I always was a shy guy."_

_"Always been a Sci-Fi guy wearin' tie-dye."_

_"Up in the club smoking weed now."_

_"So drunk, I can't see now."_

_"Lush and Puma in the VIP."_

_"And I think these girls want the D now."_

_"I like to get my fucking fade on."_

_"I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

_"Them haters try to get they hate on."_

_"But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

_"_ _**Whoa, I"** _

_**"Whoa, I"** _

Pearl threw herself back and forth on the speakers when her and Amethyst jumped back up on the opposite ones. She felt herself getting more and more into the music. She loved the strobe lights. She loved the pounding music. She loved this moment and glancing down at SourCream he was loving it too. He was totally in the zone and nothing could be better then an artist loving there work.

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_"Up in the party like, "Don't front."_

_"Girl, I know you wanna have me beat it up."_

_"Dudes look at me like, "What the fuck?"_

_"Girls look at me like, "That's what's up."_

_"Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond."_

_"I'm lost for words, straight mining."_

_"Dime sack hidden in my beat-up chucks."_

_"Watch my back as I roll this blunt."_

_"I like my women all shapes and size."_

_"Big ol' booty make my eyes grow wide."_

_"She like our DJ and she cannot lie."_

_"Sir SourCream, now were yours for the night."_

_"Now we sip, sip, sipping on some bubbly bubbly."_

_"And she lick, lick, licking on my chubby, lovely."_

_"You know this chick is a Funny's honey."_

_"She work that ass for the Funny money."_

Both Pearl and Amethyst jumped down off the speakers and danced across the rounded stange again as Pearl sang on _"I like to get my fucking fade on."_

_"I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

_"Them haters try to get they hate on."_

_"But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

Both girls took to the furthest points on the round stage and couldn't help but bounce with the energy of the crowd. Garnet coming into there ears pulled them from there groove for a moment. "Lush there moving forward towards you."

Pearl and Amethyst both looked out into the crowd. The 4 from Empire city were moving closer to the stage. They were whispering to each other and Pearl could see both Sapphire and Peridot squinting at her. She wasn't sure what to do until Garnet made the decision for her. "Bismuth, next base drop turn the strobes into the crowd. Lush your gonna have to get out of there fast. Jaz move closer to Lush."

_"I'm in the club, I'mma party like a war child."_

_"I'm getting drunk, yeah, I party like a war child."_

Both Pearl and Amethyst started jumping with the beat and the crowd started to jump too. Getting even more hyped then the two on stage already were.

_"Show me some love, girl, let's party like a war child."_

_"Now throw it up like a motherfucking war child."_

Pearl looked at Amethyst and tapped her foot twice, signaling to Amethyst her idea. With a nod the shorter girl got ready. "Jaz has you covered. Jump off past her. Ame, get in there way then run for it."

_"I'm like, I'm like."_

_"Like a war child."_

_"I'm like, I'm like."_

_"Like a war child."_

_"I, I'm like, I'm like."_

_"Like a war child."_

_"I, I'm like, I'm like."_

_**"Like a war child!"** _

The strobe lights kicked back on in full force and Pearl and Amethyst jumped off the stage and gave SourCream the full glory. Pearl placed her hand on Jaz's shoulder and used her for leverage with her jump. Both her and Amethyst quickly moved across the front of the stage and to the edge of the crowd. They both sang and moved against the walls as they quickly made there way to the bars with the cover of all the changing lights.

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_**"Whoa, I"** _

_"Whoa, I_ _(I like to get my fucking fade on)"_

_"Whoa, I (_ _I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh")"_

_"Whoa, I_ _(Them haters try to get they hate on)"_

_"Whoa, I_ _( But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh") "_

_**"Like a War Child!"** _

The moment the song ended the lights were kept dimmed as Pearl and Amethyst made it to the bars. Pearl wasted no time in using the counter top as leverage as she threw herself over to the other side.

"Turn the lights back up." Pearl said as she quickly walked across the bar to the backstage door and disappeared behind it. "Open the bars again. We are in the clear."

"Lets roll'em." Garnet said and Pearl could see the lights go up from behind the door.

She leaned against the door with a huff then a chuckle. That was too close for comfort. She didn't think her librarians would make the hour and a half drive down here to the beach. She was almost found out. She will need to be more observant from now about her workers. She didn't like putting her nose in there business outside of work but now she was going to have to be. She didn't want to loose her life here.

"Lush."

"I worked too hard to loose it all." Pearl said looking up at Garnet with fire in her eyes. "Why the fuck are they here? Of all times?!"

Garnet said nothing as she came over to Pearl. She pulled the singer into her arms and just held her tight. Pearl was shaking and Garnet knew if she didn't at least anchor her in place, she was going to hit something. For all her gusto and flare, Pearl would still break her hand and that was not as easy to cover up as a split lip was.

"Pearl." Garnet said softly into her hair "Breath."

Pearl just groaned and hugged Garnet tight. Her dark lover was right, she needed to calm down. She couldn't afford to loose her composure here. Not with her other life just a few feet past the door at her back.

The base jumping through the floor and rattling the door in its frame reminded Pearl she couldn't just stand here all night. It wasn't safe.

"Run the rest." Pearl said pulling away from Garnet and turning on her heals. "I'm out."

"Pearl-"

"Lush!" Amethyst's excited voice carried through the back hall where the two were standing and made Pearl frown more before the short girl came into view "That was amazing! I- hey are you ok?"

Pearl said nothing as she walked passed Amethyst. She called after Pearl but the singer just kept going.

"Garnet has the floor." She said into her mic before she reached her office.

The moment she was through the door she ripped the ear peace out and threw the whole set up on her desk. Pearl quickly gathered her things to leave. She wanted to stay the whole time and run her bar. She wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly. This was a big night for not only the bar, but for her DJ and the town. It wasn't every day the biggest party of the year would drag people from all over the tri-state area to this small seaside town. With her library crew hanging around this was no longer an option and it pissed her off. Why did they have to come down here an jeopardize her fun?!

Pearl yanked her office door open and stormed to the back door. Before she could fully push the door open and get two steps from it a big hand grabbed her elbow.

"Dammit Garnet! I-"

"Whoa relax." Jaz said startling Pearl to turn and look at her in surprise. "She just asked me to walk you home. Said the people that you were avoiding made you upset."

Pearl frowned deeply yanking her arm away and turning on her heals. "I hardly need an escort-"

Her words stopped dead in her throat as she spied the four people she was running from standing just as the end of the back lot. She could hear there excited chattering and, to her sudden horror, walking in her direction.

"Hey, I think I know-"

"Lets go." Pearl cut off Jaz's thought as she turned and grabbed her hand.

She yanked her in the opposite direction quickly. The moment they were around the corner of the building and out of sight Pearl felt her phone buzz in her bag but she paid it no mind. She quickly walked down the packed sidewalk with Jaz trailing behind her closely. After a few minutes of this Pearl felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Who were those people you were running from anyway?" Jaz asked.

Pearl frowned as she thought it over "People from another life time. We don't get along and I rather not interact with them if I can help it."

"Fight them in an ally too?"

"Oh very funny."

"Seriously though."

"They look down on me." Pearl said through a locked jaw "No matter what I do...did. No matter what I did at the time it was never enough to stop them from running there mouths on stuff they know nothing about."

It was a few minutes of crowd weaving before Jaz spoke again "...Ever try just talking to them?"

"No."

"Wouldn't hurt."

"...They wouldn't understand." Pearl said her answer so softly that she didn't know if Jaz heard it or not but it didn't matter. They had finally gotten out of the crowd and now walked in solitude back to the house.

"Did they make you upset?" Jaz's voice in the sudden quiet street around them made Pearl jump.

"I don't like when people look down on me for things I've never done." Pearl frowned more.

"Why do they do that?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions that are none of your business."

"Sorry.." Jaz said looking away and putting her hands in her pockets.

Pearl sighed and placed her hand on Jaz's arm. "I understand your worried and I appreciate it. I really do. This is just something that won't get solved in a single conversation without tearing down everything I've built up." She patted the tall girls arm before pulling away.

The rest of the walk back to the house was quiet.

**0**

Pearl sat on the edge of her bed looking at her phone. After getting home she wished Jaz a goodnight and promptly locked herself in her room. After letting Garnet know she made it back (sending Jaz back to the bar) she promptly turned her cracked phone off and tossed it across the dark room. Only she forgot to turn her work phone on silent. She never turned it off, only ever kept it muted and hidden while here. But she had left the ringer on and now here she sat in the dark, phone in hand, staring at a blurry strobe lighted picture of herself up on stage.

She knew it was her but the sender didn't, prompting them to send the picture with the following message.

 **Peridot** : Do you have a twin sister?

Pearl just looked at the message/picture for the longest time before she responded.

 **Pearl** : No I do not Peridot.

It only was a few seconds before Peridot had sent her reply.

 **Peridot** : Of course not. You would have mentioned her by now.

Pearl turned her phone on silent and quickly tossed it on her dresser at the foot of her bed. Pearl groaned as she laid back on her pillow. Her Gems and the rest of her staff (Who were too tired to either drive home or sleep in the bar, which she had an area set up for them if they were too exhausted to get home safe) got back to her home. Of course they tried to check up on Pearl but after no answer after a few minutes they gave up and went to sleep. They were too tired to bother Pearl.

The singer, after hearing everyone was asleep or settled down, rolled over and put her face back into her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to chase the sleep she wasn't going to be granted easily.

She hoped tomorrow would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and chapter 5! Let me hear your thoughts!

Yellow huffed and crossed her arms and Blue sat with a frown on her face. They both were watching Pearl pace back and forth across the kitchen, phone in hand, while her assistant on the other end was freaking out. They were supposed to go down to the beach with Pearl today to spend some much needed time together. They both had expressed how much they missed her the two weeks she wasn't here and they wanted to be close to singer who wanted nothing but to make them happy. Her other life was making that impossible at the moment.

"I cannot understand you while you are screaming in in my ear." Pearl said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now, tell me again what happened _without_ yelling this time please."

"There gone!" Peridot said panicked. "There all freaking gone!"

" _What_ is all gone?" Pearl asked for the hundredth time in the last 5 minutes.

"The files! The files for the book counts you clod!"

"Excuse me?" Pearl said stopping dead in her tracks. If looks could kill her whole wall would be a splintering pail of burnt ashes on the front lawn.

"I-I'm sorry Director DeVey!" Peridot screeched in Pearl's ear causing her to hold it away from her head for a moment. "I-I-I"

"Peridot. Get to the point, I am very busy right now."

"I-I know. Ok. I went to log the files this morning like always to get the system a head start on the process before we started categorizing all the books. I went in and the system said there was an update it needed and before I could do anything the whole thing blue screened and now I can't get anything to work! The whole system went down!"

"Did you try the manual override?"

"Nothing."

"The maintenance key."

"Didn't work."

"Directors code."

"Well...-" here it comes "That's why I am calling. I can't try to get it up and running without your code and I know you don't let anyone know it so..."

"You need me to come in and get the system up."

"If your code doesn't work then we will have to go down into the basement and do it manually."

"We have done that before."

"Yea but we don't have the man power to get it done in time for review."

Pearl let out a deep sigh and she watched her girls storm off. Yellow went to her room and Blue went out the back door. They already knew what was coming and they greatly showed there displeasure. She didn't want to do this.

"Call everyone back a day early. Call in the new hire too. If the system doesn't boot up when I get there then we will have to prep everyone for a long night."

"Alright."

"Send out the word. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yes Director DeVey."

Pearl hung up the phone and stared at the window for the longest time before moving. Within an hour she was all packed up in Garnet's truck and standing in front of her house with Blue and Yellow as Amethyst and her cousin walked up.

"Leaving early Lush?" Amethyst asked as they came up to the group. Pearl was pecking a kiss on Blue's lips when they walked up.

"The mortal world of incompetent idiots calls me." Pearl said pulling Yellow into her arms, making her blush.

"Shame your leaving early." The short girl said as Pearl gave Yellow a kiss before letting her go "Was gonna ask if you wanted to grab lunch before Jaz here leaves."

"Going home?" Pearl asked as both Blue and Yellow kissed Pearl's cheeks before saying there goodbyes to her and heading back into the house. Pearl had told them to go down to the beach anyway and enjoy there day off, just to ask Bismuth or one of the other bouncers to accompany them. Specially since she feared for there safety since Rose's attempt to get her jumped had failed.

"Yea. My new job asked me to start a day early." Jaz said shrugging "Parentally the princess is casting an evil spell of the place and I'm in for about 14 hours of straight hell."

"Good luck with that." Pearl said leaning against Garnet's truck as the dark skinned woman walked around to the other side "I'm sorry we never got to go on a date while you were down here."

Jaz shrugged and Pearl smiled. "S'alright."

"You have my number, next time your in town hit me up and I'll show you the _fun_ side of the night life."

Pearl smiled as the bigger girls face turned red and Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

"Leftovers are in the fridge Ame."

"Yes!"

"Clean up after yourself!" Pearl yelled after the short girl before turning and opening the truck door. "See ya round Jaz."

"Y-You too." The giant stuttered out.

Watching them shrink into the distance from the mirror made Pearl laugh.

**0**

The three and a half hour drive back to the city was quiet as Pearl became director DeVey once more. Her wild cloths and hair were put away in a neat little package as her Gem made a home in the bottom of her bag. Pearl's mind was running a million miles a minute as she re-applied her modest make-up. She was trying to figure out how the system they relied on for _years_ went down. Technology wasn't perfect, she knew this, but this had never happened before. Peridot installed the system herself so she was very surprised to hear her assistant tech wizard losing her mind over this. They have never had bad calls like this, not even close. Not ones that could bring the whole system down so spectacularly.

"Miss DeVey."

Pearl blinked to see she was back in front of her house. "Thank you Garnet."

"Do you think-"

"I don't know if we are going to get done the count this week, let alone get the system itself back on line." Pearl said cutting off Garnet's question before she could finish it "If its all looking good I'll have Blue and Yellow come up here for the weekend. Take them to see a play on main street, nice dinner, just to remind them that they are special to me. Especially after having to come back early like this, I owe my girls."

Pearl opened the door and climbed out of Garnet's truck. As she gathered her things she could see one of her librarians sitting on her front porch out of the corner of her eye. With a sigh Pearl put the strap of her bag on her shoulder and stood up straight.

"Thanks Garnet." Pearl said grabbing the door.

"S'no problem boss." Garnet replied as her phone started blaring an alarm signaling her need at the firehouse.

"Get going." Pearl said looking at the phone as she took a step back. "I'll see you on Friday for our night out."

"Yes ma'am." Garnet said lowering her shades to throw a wink at Pearl.

With a smile Pearl shut the door and waved Garnet off before turning around. With a deep breath, setting a neutral look on her face, she started the walk up to her front door.

"Hello Miss Fusion." Pearl said as she climbed her front steps and pulled out her house keys.

"Director." She greeted and stood.

"Your not one to wait at my house for me." Pearl said "What's to occasion Alexandrite?"

"Peridot was going to call you every ten minutes to see where you were until I volunteered to come and check if you were home yet."

"Overbearing?"

"This is the most peace I've had since being called back."

"Well come in." Pearl said getting the door open and walking inside "Give me a moment and then we can leave."

"Want to ride with me?" Alexandrite asked following Pearl inside "Or would you rather drive in separate?"

"I'll ride with you." Pearl said b-lining for the stairs "Feel free to sit down while I freshen up real quick. I've had a very long weekend."

"Yes Ma'am."

It didn't take long for Pearl to sort her singer life away into the corners of her room and hamper and change into a comfortable casual look. A White blouse, black skirt and thigh high socks, and healed shoes that could break your neck hugged her small frame as she put her blue petty coat on. They did this massive book count twice a year. They did smaller ones every month yes, but this was the one big one. It was to make sure all there books, files, documents, records, dates, funds, and other things were all there and accounted for. It was a long and tedious process that would be even longer now with there system down so she always let her staff come in in comfortable cloths. It was one of the only days during the year that the library was closed to the public and the dress code was so lax that her staff were allowed to wear anything they wanted, non revealing of course. She figured if they were going to be living through hell (as they all call it) for this book count then they could be at least comfortable.

Pearl glided down her stairs and found her librarian looking at the pictures hanging on her wall.

Pearl herself was very quiet and closed off in this side of her life. She didn't have any friends on this side and it wasn't fully by choice. When she had first become director she was very open and talkative with her staff. Learning about there likes and interests, getting to know them as people, just being a nice person. It only took one bad apple to ruin it all though. It took just one rumor to start a landslide of ridicule and hurtful words to drag her through the mud. Her name has been tagged with more rumors of sleeping her way to the top and affairs then anyone she had known in her line of work. It made her sad and reserved. She didn't understand why people treated her and talked down about her like this but she didn't care. She just stopped being nice and only talked to her staff when needed. It didn't stop the rumors but it sure slowed them down when no-one had anything too personal to say about her they knew. Now it was all just talking bad about her behind her back that she just blocked out.

"Sisters?" Alexandrite asked as Pearl came over to see which picture she was looking at.

A small smile came to her lips before turning neutral again "Very close friends of mine." Pearl looked over the picture. It was a picture taken of her with Yellow and Blue at a nice restaurant. They were celebrating there first successful year at the Crystal Bar and Pearl had decided to take them out for a night on the town to show her appreciation. Her girls were in elegant gowns that just kissed the ground where Pearl had a very nice tuxedo on. "We had accomplished a big goal together and had gone out to celebrate."

"Not one for dresses?"

"I'm not a fan of the lime light." Pearl lied "They could out shine me any day."

She took in there smiling faces for another moment before turning to her front door. "Let's get going. I have a meeting to set up with all of you before we start the book count."

"Yes Miss DeVey."

"I have a feeling that will be doing this the old fashion way."

And she was right. After trying for about an hour Peridot groaned and slammed her face down on her keyboard. The files were gone, the hard drive was erased. This meant only one thing.

"Call the others to the third floor meeting room, set up a base of operations out of there, and get ready for a long night." Pearl said straightening up from her position leaning over Peridot's seat while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Peridot groaned in response as Pearl left her to sulk. She went into her office and quickly grabbed a big binder from on top of her desk. Pearl opened it and started looking at the papers inside while she started towards the meeting room. The binder was full of lists and plans she had just encase something like this were to ever happen, her ability to ever be prepared working out for her. It was pure muscle memory as she walked through her crowning achievement and down the hall to the meeting room.

She would spend many a night walking these real long hallways and corridors when she first got the job. She learned every nook and cranny her beautiful library had to offer her. She learned the best places to sit and read and the places no-one would wonder into for days. She had done this so much that all she had to do was think of where she wanted to go and her body would move with ease. This ease made her workers fall silent as she entered the meeting room.

"Ok here is the plan." Pearl said not looking up from the papers in her face. "The system is down so we have to do this in the books, hence why some of you had to bring them all up from the basement storage and restoration rooms."

Pearl ignored the small collection of groans and huffs as she continued.

"Miss Agate, you and Mrs. Zircon are going to start in the fiction section. If you manage to get half way through before the first shift is done without boogers and kid fluids covering your hands I'll be greatly impressed. Gloves are next to the door."

"Thank you director Devey." Zircon said thankful as Holly just sighed in relief.

"Opal and Alexandrite are going to cover the music section. Lets not start a dance party again this time hmm? Headphones are fine but I don't wanna hear 'big booty bitches' playing through the building again. Ruby and... Jasper will be covering the Earth section. Make sure all the books are in the right place this time please Ruby. If you can't reach ask Jasper or grab the rolling ladder. I had it brought down for you so we don't have another domino effect happen again. Lapis has the marine life and ocean sections covered which leaves Peridot and Sapphire to cover space. Now since world history is the biggest section we will all tackle it as a group but for now everyone stick to your sections and no sneaking off to be promiscuous." She was mainly hinting at Ruby and Sapphire "Don't forget sound travels very well in here and I don't want to be flashed by anyone if I can help it. Now if no-one has any questions, grab your section books, a pencil and pen, and get started. See you all in about 14 hours. I'll be starting on the History section, first records of man. Just holler and I'll hear you."

Pearl never looked up from her binder in her hands as she spoke. Nor when her workers got up and gathered there binders for there sections. Pearl was looking over where the records she had were last left off when Peridot cleared her voice in front of her.

"Yes Miss Olivine?" Pearl said grabbing a pencil from behind her ear and scribbling notes down.

"I wanted to introduce you to Miss Quartezine." Peridot said.

"Ah yes, its nice to meet you Miss Quartezine." Pearl said suddenly flipping to the back of her binder. "Looking over all the paperwork I realized that we forgot to have you sign that you received your copy of the employee handbook, a mistake on our part." Pearl pulled that paper out "But you can just sign it now and I can file it later. Sorry that your first day is stuck doing it all manual but this is going to be the quickest way for you to learn where everything is in our 5 floored wonder of the world." Pearl smiled looking up and holding out the paper for her new hire to sign. "Welcome aboard Miss Jasper-"

Pearl's words froze in her throat.

Standing not five feet from her was Jaz.

Jaz just stared at her with a blank look and Pearl's own eyes were the size of dinner plates.

 _What the fuck..._ Pearl couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you ok Director?" Peridot asked snapping Pearl out of her frozen state.

"Yes Peridot." Pearl said shoving the paper into Jaz's stunned hand before clearing her throat and turning away "Show Miss Quartezine where she will be with Mrs. Madeus and also where the bathrooms and her office are. That will be all."

Pearl quickly gathered the binders for her section before scurrying over to the door. "Give Peridot that paper when you've signed it!" Pearl called over her shoulder.

She took two steps out of the door before stopping and pulling out her phone. She was about to text Garnet when she heard Jaz speak up behind her.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Peridot said a bit rude "Like I told you on the way up here, don't bother getting to know her. She's so stuck up that its impossible to talk to her. Prissy Princess."

"That bad?"

"She doesn't have any friends. Were all convinced she just lives here and doesn't have a life outside this place."

Pearl hugged the binder tight to her hand dropped to her side, the phone tight in her grip.

"...She's seems professional."

"Being a stuck up bitch has nothing to do with that. She try's to be perfect but we can all see the cunt under the façade."

Pearl lowered her head as her hands started to shake.

"Were all convinced she got the directors job by sucking off a few people and sleeping around."

Pearl felt herself starting to have trouble breathing. She raised her hand and covered her mouth as she started to slightly gasp for breath.

"That's really rude you know."

"So?"

"Do you guys even have proof of her doing any of that?"

"Well.. No but-"

"So you just assume a rumor is real because its easy to believe?"

"That's not what I mean."

"If she is as stuck up as you all say she is, no wonder she keeps to herself. She's in a pit of vipers here."

"Look Jasper. Just don't get too close to her ok? Last person who did left unexpectedly and there name was black listed before the days end. If you value your carrier in the literary world stay away from Director DeVey. She's nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing. She'd sooner run you threw then be your acquaintance."

A breath choked out from between Pearl's fingers as she quickly walked down the hall. She didn't care that her heals clicked against the tile floor loudly. The fact that the meeting room went quiet with her departure either signaled that Peridot had stopped trash talking her or that she suddenly knew Pearl herd everything she said. It didn't matter though.

 _It doesn't matter_ , Pearl thought harshly as she quickly made her way to the fourth floor, _They have always seen you as garbage. Why dose suddenly hearing it out right change a thing?_

Pearl reached the beginning of the history section and rounded the furthest shelf. She turned her back and sank to the floor in a heap. She held the binder close to her chest as her eyes watered.

_It doesn't matter._

Her breath started to hitch.

_There words mean nothing._

The tears started to slip down her face.

_**They** _ _mean nothing._

She started to shake more.

_Your not nothing._

Pearl closed her eyes tight.

_Your not nothing!_

Pearl tossed the binder aside and just hugged herself. There words _did_ mean something to her. No matter how much she brushed them off, no matter how many times she told herself that there just words and they cant hurt her, they always stung. They burned her heart and made her blood cold. They made tears fall and her willingness to even keep this life up so much more harder. How she just wanted to leave it all behind some days but she wouldn't let them win. No matter how much shit they talked, she would remain.

No matter what they did or said. She would remain.

No matter what would happen to herself.

She would remain.

**0**

Excluding the bump in the beginning the first 14 hours of the book count, it went by uneventful. No-one called her for help and no-one finished there sections to come to history with her. Pearl herself worked all the way up to the black plague painstakingly slow. Her eyes were burning and her head hurt. Her shoes were discarded at the beginning of the row, noting to all who came looking for her where she was, not that anyone did.

After finishing the first few deaths of the black plague Pearl closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed the binder in her hands and walked down the row of books. She put the binder next to her heals and walked down the hallway. Pearl figured she should eat something. She had called ahead to the local place they usually got food from and had there usual delivered. Since she didn't remember to eat all weekend she was starving. Knowing her staff they were all in the same meeting room eating more then likely. As she approached she could hear them all talking.

"This is really good." Sapphire's voice carried down the empty hall. "This from the local place?"

"Yea." Ruby's voice answered "They make the best pizza."

"Who's the salad for?" Holly asked.

"DeVey." Peridot answered.

"Oh please." Lapis said with a snort "Vampires don't eat."

There laughter died of the instant Pearl rounded the door into the room. The frozen look of terror on there faces got no reaction from there boss. She simply walked over to the stacks of pizza boxes and picked up her salad. Pearl turned on her heals and looked at Peridot coldly.

"Remember to tell the janitor the boiler still needs to be fixed. There's no heat on the fourth floor still. Its very cold up there." Pearl walked out the door switching her gaze to Lapis "Especially for _this_ vampire."

Pearl wasn't a few steps out the door before she herd Jaz speak.

"And you all wonder why she is so cold. Stuck in a pit full of vipers."

Only a few steps further down the hall did she hear shuffling steps behind her.

"Were so fucking fired." Lapis voice followed her around the end of the hall. "Dammit!"

Pearl was about half way back to the history section when she made a detour. She wound herself up an emergency staircase and up onto the roof. After propping the door open she let the sun warm her cold skin. Pearl walked about halfway to the roofs edge before she stopped. She turned her face up to the sun and closed her eyes.

 _Its ok, you handled that great_ , Pearl thought, _That should keep them from talking shit for a week at least._

Hearing the door bang against the wall made her jump. Pearl opened her eyes and turned to see the last person she expected. Jaz was standing with a look on her face. In lieu of words they just stared at each other in silence. The weight of everything sinking in between them like the hot summer air.

"Miss Quartezine." Pearl said looking her right in the eye and holding her head high. "Did you need something?"

"Aren't you hot?" Jasper said gesturing to Pearl's look. Taking in the giants appearance, Pearl suddenly felt over dressed for a casual day. Jaz held brown khaki shorts and a loosely buttoned shirt on her body. If the gravity of Pearl's situation wasn't so heavy then she would be admiring seeing those toned legs again and the overly nice view of Jaz's chest poking out of her shirt.

"What is it you want Miss Quartezine?" Pearl said fighting ignorance.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

"There words are nothing new to me."

"They-"

"You should head back in before they start talking bad on you as well." Pearl turned away and looked up at the sky "No need for you to try and carry the burden I can all on my own."

"Lush..."

Hearing her other name made Pearl snap. In moments her salad was dropped to the ground and she was across the roof. She had Jaz by the front of her shirt and yanked her down to her eye level so fast the giant almost toppled over onto her.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Pearl growled "You tell _anyone_ who I am outside of being Director DeVey I'll have your name black listed and kicked out on your ass in the literary world so fast that my second life won't make it out of the building before _you_ will."

"Do I make myself clear?" Pearl hissed in Jaz's ear.

Jasper herself couldn't form words to how scared and surprised, and turned on she suddenly was. All the giant could do was nod and her voice barley above a whisper "Y-Yes Director DeVey."

"Good girl." Pearl said letting go of her shirt and patting her face. Pearl looked down and picked up her ruined salad. She quickly walked back into the building and tossed her lunch in the first trashcan she came across. Food suddenly was the last thing she wanted.

**0**

Pearl looked at the time on her phone.

Just past 9:30pm

With a sigh she shoved it back into her pocket. Pearl had gotten pretty far in the history section by herself. She knew most of her staff either went home for the night or they crashed in the furthest room they had on the fourth floor, down the hall. It was an old meeting room they had converted into a makeshift breakroom of sorts. They had cots and a sofa in there with a mini fridge. It was convenient with the bathroom across the hall. Days like these Pearl found most of her staff there. When she first found it they were all worried they she would make them get rid of it. Instead she just had shrugged her shoulders and told them to keep it clean.

After another hour Pearl closed the binder she was working on. She placed it at the beginning of the row and grabbed her heals. Slipping them on her feet she made her way down the hall to the make shift break room. She could hear hushed whispers that suddenly went mute at her approach. Pearl's shoulders slumped for before she squared them away and held her head up high.

When she reached the door she could see her whole staff laying around the room. She knew they were pretending to sleep to avoid talking to her. Pearl looked at them for a few more moments before she walked into the room. She went over to the blinds and shut them, knowing the sun came into the room early in the morning. She went to there old coffee maker and set it to start brewing at 7am. On her way back to the door she stopped next to Ruby and Sapphire, who had wrapped themselves up in each others arms, and grabbed the blanket they used off the floor. She laid it over them gently before walking back to the door.

"Why are you so nice to them when you know there talking shit on you?" Jaz's voice was low in the quiet hall.

"They still will talk bad about me whether I am there or not. Even if they treat me like dirt-" Pearl said flicking off the room light and grabbing the door. "I will still treat them with kindness."

"Director-"

"I won't lose myself in the hatred of others." Pearl said shutting the door "No matter how bad it tears me apart." The last part was a whisper before Pearl turned and started towards her office. "Your free to go home for the night or crash in there with them if you can find a spot. They keep the blankets in the far cabinet in the back."

"What about you?"

"I'll be in my office." Pearl said "There's still a lot of work to do."

"Care for some company?" Jaz asked. "I don't feel like sleeping with a bunch of vipers to be in the best of taste."

Pearl paused mid step before shrugging and gesturing for her to follow. "I'm not the best company to keep."

"I'll be the judge of that." Jaz's comment made Pearl smile a bit as the giant quickly came up beside her and fell in step. It wasn't a long walk to her office but it was quiet. Only when they reached the door did Jaz break the silence. "How can you walk in those?"

"Hm?" Pearl looked at Jaz a bit confused before the giant gestured to her shoes. Pearl snorted unlocking the door and standing aside for Jaz to go first "Have you never worn heals before?"

"I'm already too tall." Jaz said shaking her head and shivering a bit walking into the office "Hard to get a girls attention enough as it is."

"Well, not that hard." Pearl said running her eyes over Jaz openly after shutting and locking her office door. "Caught mine easy enough on stage."

Jasper turned red and moved her eyes to look around the office instead. Pearl's office wasn't anything to write home about. A big wooden desk, filing cabinets and shelves took up most of the room and left just enough space for a wide sofa to fit snug in the back corner. With a pillow and blanket folded neatly at one end, it was the only sign that someone actually worked in here. There was no posters or knickknacks to take up space. Nothing to show personalization of the space aside from the two pictures on the desk, facing the one big window on the back wall.

"Feel free to sit and fall asleep if you get tired." Pearl said gesturing to the sofa as she walked over to her desk. "I'll be in here a while."

"No wonder they call you a vampire." Jaz said without thinking "Do you ever sleep?"

Pearl's slightly slumped shoulders made Jaz suddenly aware of the heaviness of her comment. "Ah shit. I'm sorry Lush- _Crap_ -Miss DeVey-Director-"

"It's ok Jasper." Pearl said with a sigh as she sat down at her desk.

For the next two hours they sat in silence. Pearl was so focused on her work she didn't realize Jaz was still awake until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped so bad that she threw her pencil across the room. After an apology from both parties Pearl took a breath.

"Your still awake." Pearl said.

"So are you." Jaz said.

"You should get some sleep." Pearl said.

"So should you."

"I'll be fine."

"Please?"

"I'm not tired." She lied with a yawn.

"Least lay down with me?"

Pearl turned her head to protest but it stopped on her tongue. Her and Jaz were just inches from each other. She felt the blush on her cheeks slightly and all she could do was nod. The thought of laying next to the giant wasn't unappealing in the slightest.

Pearl got up and followed Jasper over to the sofa. Only after the giant sat down did a problem dawn on her. "I don't think will both fit."

Pearl couldn't believe she was saying that. The whole weekend she wanted to do nothing but get close enough to the giant to touch everything she wanted and now that she could, she was too flustered to do anything about it. Curse her ability to get shy as a school girl around big women. She was the same way around Garnet at first too. Bismuth as well.

Pearl was so lost in her head that she gasped in surprise as Jaz grabbed her. In one motion she was suddenly laying on top of Jaz, the giants own hand on her lower back, the other laying the blanket over them. Her stuttering words made Jaz snort. "Don't tell me your suddenly having second thoughts bout being this close to me. Thought you wanted to get to know me."

"N-No I'm fine! I just- I mean, your so- I'm-" Pearl stumbled over her words until Jasper chuckled, shaking her a bit.

"Relax boss. Just teasing." Pearl watched her close her eyes and get comfy, putting her hand behind her head. "Ame said you got easily flustered round women you liked, didn't think it was this bad."

"S-Shut up." Pearl grumbled crossing her arms on Jaz's chest laying her head on them to hide her embarrassed blush. Jaz was so incredibly warm and soft that it lulled Pearl's body to relax. She didn't realize how tired she was or that her eyes hand slipped shut until the light of the next day warmed her face. Pearl stirred enough to roll over. Upon realizing she was face deep in a cushion she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her body. Looking around she realized she was alone. The only indication Jasper had been there at all was her shoes next to Pearl's at the end of the sofa and her office door slightly ajar.

Pearl got up slowly and, after folding up the blanket, she made her way to her office door. As she got closer she could hear hushed arguing from the other side.

"For the last time, we didn't do any!" Jasper growled lowly.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that decision was?" Garnet's voice growled back. "Did it even occur to you that Pearl wasn't the only one who had a key to her office? What if Peridot decided to come in and talk to her? How would you even begin to explain what you were doing."

"She was asleep with the others in the break room and nothing. Happened."

"It sure didn't _look_ like nothing."

"Are you really pissed off that I was asleep with her on me?"

"Your hand was up the back of her shirt and her face was burred in your neck. It sure as hell _looked_ like more then just nothing. You have no idea the fire your playing with here."

"If you don't get out of my face were going to have issues. Back off."

"The only issue here is you." Pearl reached the door at this point and grabbed the doorknob "If you ruin her life here and expos her secret so help me to the gods in the sky I will-"

"Enough." Pearl said opening the door "Nothing happened Garnet. Quit making a scene you two."

Pearl glared up at both giants in front of her. They were practically nose to nose. They looked ready to throw down right here and now and that wasn't something Pearl wanted to deal with or explain later to her workers knowing she would have to get at least Alexandrite and Holly to help break them up. "Now if your both done being complete idiots in front of my office door then get in here."

Pearl turned and rubbed her eyes as she went over to her desk. Hearing her office door shut and footsteps behind her she sighed and sat at her desk. She watched as Jasper went back over to the sofa and sat down, causing Garnet to frown deeply at her. She knew her chocolate lover didn't like Jasper right now, let alone how comfortable she was in Pearl's presents, let alone her office. Her walking in on them sleeping probably didn't help either.

Pearl brushed her hair behind her ears and fixed her bangs over her forehead as she spoke. "What brought you in Garnet? You know were closed today."

"Breakfast." Garnet said holding up a brown paper bag from her favorite local spot "Considering you didn't eat this whole weekend."

Pearl thought about telling her she did before another thought popped into her head. "How did you know Jaz worked here?"

Garnet never said she did but her reaction in the hallway meant she knew before Pearl did.

"Ame told me where she had started working when I asked. Knowing things mite go bad-" Garnet turned her head slightly in Jaz's direction "I figured I'd come by and make sure she knew what would happen if she hurt you."

"She already has that covered " Jaz commented from her spot "Wouldn't dream of it personally."

"Hell will be paid if you do." Garnet said.

"You saying she can't trust me?" Jaz growled.

"We don't know you." Garnet said crossing her arms. "And I don't trust you."

Jaz stood suddenly and Pearl growled in annoyance.

Within minutes the office was full of shouting. The sounds of there arguing could be herd down the hall and started to echo through out the building. It only took a small amount of time before her workers could hear the commotion and gather at the end of the hallway. They all stood there for a time peaking from behind a wall before Peridot ventured forward. From the other side of the door the knock was not welcomed.

"Come in!" Pearl yelled harshly at the door.

When Peridot opened the door she came to see Pearl with her hands on her hips, Garnet and Jaz sitting on the sofa, both giants rubbing there arms and there cheeks a bit red. Pearl was less then amused to see her assistant. Her two guests were more then happy to see Peridot however, considering she unintentionally saved them from the beat-down Pearl was about to give them.

"What is it?" Pearl snapped.

"I-uh-we-" Peridot took a shaky breath "I-Is everything ok Director DeVey?"

Pearl's eye twitched and she took a deep breath. She took in Peridot's concerned face and the rest of her workers over her shoulder. They were all standing down the hallway, unsure what to do other then just stair. There words from the day prior and there many thoughts on herself came to the front of her mind like a freight train and it made her angry.

"Apparently my workers can afford to just stand around." Pearl said making her voice loud "Then I guess you all got your work done then! Fantastic!"

They all jumped and turned on there heals, running off as Pearl continued to shout "I'll expect your finished work in the meeting room by sundown!"

After her workers ran off, Peridot following and yelling in terror, Pearl turned on her heals to the giants in the room. She didn't like them both fighting, especially over her. What _they_ thought was good for her. What _they_ thought was best. That _they_ knew what was right for her to do. Right for the people around her to interact and be with her. They were treating her like a child and she was sick of it. She was irritated, tired, and just overall done with everyone and everything. She looked them both over for only a split second.

"Get out..." She growled. "Now!"

Garnet wasted no time getting to her feet and moving. She grabbed Jaz by the scruff of her shirt and yanked her to her feet. Jaz was stunned enough by Pearl's yelling that she let Garnet drag her out of the office. Pearl followed close behind and after throwing Jaz's shoes out after the pair she slammed her door shut on there heals. She closed her eyes tight and paced her forehead on the door. Her hands were fists at her sides and her body was shaking. Her breath was shallow and her vision was red.

 _Fuck, Fuck,_ _ **FUCK!**_ Pearl slammed her fist into her door as she lost herself in her head.

It was going to be a long count and an even longer night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. I had this done during some writers block and I know if I keep picking at it I won't post it so here you go! Setting up for drama is always fun.

And what a long night it was. Her workers avoided her and the history section as long as they could. Pearl herself was curt and short with them and made it clear to her irritation with the lot. She was bothered as little as possible and as Thursday afternoon rolled around, she found all her workers had finished there work in record time and were waiting outside the meeting room as Pearl looked over everything. Working non stop since getting yelled at the first time, they were now waiting with baited breath to either be set free or face the anger bubbling out into the hallway where they stood. They all were too afraid to move, let alone breath. The only sound was Sapphire suddenly sneezing and the sudden sounds of there hearts beating like crazy thinking they were all about to die.

After being satisfied with there work Pearl walked over and opened the door.

"8am sharp."

In mere moments she was left alone. It took her only an hour to put all the binders back down in there respectful homes before she found herself in her office once more. Pearl was leaning on her desk, her gaze fixed out the window. Watching the world go by slowly as her anger slowly faded into numbness. Why couldn't they just listen to her? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Today alone was going to give them fuel to talk about her for _months_. She was not looking forward to it.

It wasn't long after the sun had started to go down did Pearl move. It was like watching paint dry. She moved slower then possible. It was like all the energy in her body had been zapped from her. At one point her office phone had rung but she let it go to voicemail, not bothering to tune in as the message payed out.

Heals in hand, Pearl slowly went about locking the building up. She locked every door and turned off the lights on every floor until the building was dark. Walking out the side door to the parking garage made her pause after locking that door behind her. She forgot that she didn't drive in.

She groaned as she put her head against the glass for a moment.

She had gotten a ride from Alexandrite and now didn't know how she was going to get home. As she ran her options through her head she frowned. Calling Garnet was out of the question. She still wasn't too thrilled about her picking fights with her workers, regardless if they had gained Lush's attention first. Her workers would not want to answer there phones right now if she called. She scared them all pretty badly. She could call a cab but her neighbors were nosy and would more then likely talk her ear off when they got the chance. It was about an half hour drive home from here and a 2 hour walk but there wasn't much option in that choice.

With a huff, Pearl put her heals on and set her bag over her shoulder. With her head held high Pearl started her walk. This was only the third time she had walked home from here. It wasn't a bad walk by any means. It was just long. A long walk meant time to think. Time to think made Pearl angry and sad. It made her stew on her feelings at the same time the numbness started to throb in her chest. Through the whole journey home she had only one thing she knew was certain. She didn't wanna be alone tonight. When Pearl reached her street she pulled out her phone and called a special person.

"DeVaaaaaaaay." The person on the line answered. "What's up party girl?"

"Got a gig tonight Shenna?" Pearl asked. "Or you just puttin out on the corner again?"

"Hell yea I got a gig! Down to fuck shit up?" Shenna asked. "Or we blowing off steam?"

Pearl smiled "A murder conviction wouldn't look good on my record."

"Sweeeeet! Swing by in an hour?"

"You'll hear me pull up." Pearl said walking up her front steps and unlocking the door.

"Awesome. Got someone for you to meet. My cousin. Suuuuper cute and into skinny girls like you."

"Hah!'' Pearl snorted walking in and shutting the door behind her "Think she can handle me?"

"If not then it will be a quick night then huh?"

"Never had any complaints in _that_ department."

"You kill me DeVay! Make sure you have some pep in your step bean pole."

"Yea yea ya marshmallow. See ya soon."

"Peace girl!"

**0**

With time to spare Pearl was ready to go. She wasn't dressed as wild as Miss Lush but enough to not be new to the Empire party scene. True she couldn't bring her gem along to cover her tracks but with enough fiddling and hair spray her hair covered her scar the right way to give herself a messy wild look to match the rest of her. Tight back jeans and a quarter sleeved mesh top over a tube top fit with the slight healed boots on her feet.

Pearl was busy applying a rose petal tint over her pale cheeks when her doorbell echoed through the house. Pearl pulled out her phone and fiddled with one of her apps to see who was at the front door. With a roll of her eyes she hit the mic button so Garnet could hear her. "Go away."

"Nope."

"Get fucked."

Pearl tossed her phone aside. As she finished getting ready she herd her front door open and close.

"I should take your key away." Pearl said as Garnet came into her room while she walked out of her bathroom.

"Going bold for our date?" Garnet asked.

"Gonna have to get a rain check for that tomorrow." Pearl said grabbing her phone and wallet "Goin out with Shenna tonight."

"Alone?" The question in Garnet's voice had Pearl crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. She couldn't help but throw playful banter.

"Jealous?" Pearl asked smiling at her companions darkening face "Afraid I'll get lucky without you being on the other end hm?"

"I'll be ready in ten."

"You have six."

In less then five both women were ready at the front door. Rocking shorts with legs that could kill and a crop top under a leather jacket Garnet looked ready to party. Pearl almost changed her mind at the sight of so much skin.

Almost.

The ride down to the party life was a quick one. They left Garnet's truck in the parking lot next to the station and took the train deeper into the city. Upon getting out of the train station Pearl whistled rather loudly at the pink blob she recognized on the street corner.

"Devaaaaay!" Shenna said pushing off the light post "If it isn't the chocolate shake! Couldn't let this fine peace of ass have anyone else huh."

"Shenna!" Pearl said smacking the girls arm with a bit of a blush.

"Don't like sharing" Garnet said with a shrug.

"Your a riot chocolate bar!" Shenna said putting her smoke out of the bottom of her boot "Lets go my party bitches!"

Pearl couldn't help but smirk as Garnet frowned at the nicknames. She then couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she took a few steps ahead and linked arms with Shenna. She could feel Garnets gaze in her back but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was still mad at her.

"So where we rocking out?" Pearl asked nudging her elbow into Shenna's side.

"The Black Light." Shenna said as they turned the street corner and the named dance club came into view. "Finally got Topaz to give me a shot."

"So you didn't have to suck several dicks to get in this time." Pearl said laughing at her friends attempted jab at her side "Good to know."

"Don't be jealous I'm wanted more then you bean pole."

"Don't need to be jealous of what I don't have to chase." Pearl said with a smirk as they went around the side of the building and descended some stairs to the back entrance "They tend to come to me."

"Oh, I _know_ how you party out of state." Shenna said fist bumping the bouncer on there way by "I got curves that kill. You just kill."

"I'm more flexible."

"Guys love curves they can grab on to."

"Good thing guys aren't my cup of tea." Pearl said smugly as they descended into the building and down a few more steps to a dark hallway "I'm more of a cat person anyway."

"Girl you kill me!" Shenna said slapping Pearl on the shoulder as they entered one of the many rooms down here. "Feel free to kick it here while I'm top side or get wrecked on the floor. I'll make your head pound DeVay. The fun shits in the front pocket." Shenna said pointing to her stuff just thrown about on the floor.

"Your too kind." Pearl said as her friend threw up a peace sign before jumping out the room

"I'll give you a shout when my cousin gets here!"

With that Pearl and Garnet were left alone. They didn't say anything as they checked themselves over in the mirror before heading up stairs. No sooner did they enter the party floor did Shenna take to the mic.

"What up my party people!" She shouted over the mic "Its ya Dj Mystery Girl in the house. Lets get jumpin!"

The crowd shouted and the music started pumping. The base made Pearl's eyes rattle in her head and set her heart in motion with the base threw her feet. She could feel the electric sparks dancing threw her body as she was getting a high from it. One perk of being a party girl for her was that she never needed drugs to get things rolling. Scanning the crowd made Pearl want to get a drink after about three hours of dancing with Garnet. As promised Shenna kept the jams rolling and music pumping with some of Pearl's favorite tunes. It wasn't surprising since they were friends for years before she became miss Lush.

This club was the first Pearl ever visited when she moved to this city. She knew the layout like the back of her hand. Pearl went straight to the bar after a while and the bartender smiled at her.

"If it isn't miss prim and proper."

"Hello to you too James." Pearl said taking a seat on one of the stools.

"The usual I take it?" He asked.

"Its going on miss high and mighty's tab at the booth there so the strong stuff." Pearl said thumbing over her shoulder to the DJ.

"No extra kick I take it." He asked as Garnet came up and leaned on the bar next to Pearl.

"Not one for seeing music." Pearl said with a wave turning to Garnet.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Your not one to usually show off this much skin." Pearl said leaning on her hand and smiling at her companion. "Feeling flirty?"

"Felt like being extra." Garnet said with a shrug.

"Are you worried that I'll find another toy to play with?" Pearl said leaning forward. "Not wanting to share me." Garnet's darkening cheeks in the flashing lights proved Pearl right. She smiled at her dark friends face as she tried to come up with something to say. Garnet's blush was one of the first things Pearl found attractive there first meeting. For all her smooth talk back then her cheeks gave her away so easy.

"Thanks James." Pearl said as her drink was placed in front of her. She took a sip of her drink waiting for Garnet to learn to speak again. When she didn't Pearl leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "If your that worried then you can show me why your showing off this much skin. Cause I personally don't like the idea of anyone else thinking your not mine right now."

Pearl loved the shiver that ran down Garnet's spine as she grabbed the singers hand and pulled her off her stool. Garnet was no stranger to this club, just like her companion, so she wasted no time in pulling Pearl back down to the many rooms underground. She be lined for Shenna's changing room and pulled Pearl inside. Pearl pulled the door shut behind them but before she could say a word Garnet pressed her up against the door. "Do you trust me?"

"More then you know." Pearl said locking the door at her back as Garnet "Think you can handle the lead?"

Garnet didn't answer her with words. The taller girl smashed her lips against Pearl's. One of her hands snaked up to Pearl's hair and grabbed a fistful. The other snaked down to the singers waist. Pearl herself moaned at the treatment. She loved being the one with all the power but also loved being powerless. When it came to her taller lovers, if she found them enticing enough, she would just bend to there will. She would do anything they wanted. She loved taking over but adored Garnet in full control.

Pearl snaked her hands up and around Garnet's neck. She felt the tug on her hair and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped through her lips. Garnet's hand pulled on Pearl's waist as her knee snaked its way between her legs. Pearl tugged on Garnet's hair as she released her grip on the singer to move that hand down her body. Garnet tugged on Pearl's lower lip before pulling away and leaving Pearl stunned for a moment.

Garnet grabbed Pearl's hand yanked her forward, kissing her, and turning her to back up to the vanity. Garnet kissed Pearl deeply as she backed her up and propped her up onto the vanity. The signer wrapped her legs around Garnet's waist as her lover took her hands and pinned them down on the vanity behind her back. Pearl groaned as Garnet attacked her neck with hot open mouth kisses. Pearl loved how Garnet held her in place and kissed her skin. She loved how she would tug at her arms and Garnet's grip would tighten. She moved her neck away on purpose and moaned a bit too un-shamefully as Garnet pulled her hair and bared her neck again.

"Your mine right now." Garnet growled in her ear "And I'll do as I please with you."

Pearl could of invented a new shade of red with how bright her face got. Garnet went back to kissing her neck and Pearl unconsciously started grinding her hips into her dark lover. Garnet let go of her hair with a command "Don't move."

Pearl moved but barred more of her neck earning a chuckle that tickled her skin "Cheeky little girl aren't you."

"Only for you." Pearl teased as Garnet tugged the edge of her shirt down over her shoulder. She felt her kiss a particular spot on her shoulder but before she could say anything she felt Garnet bite her skin. The moan that left the singers mouth was loud and would mortify her later. She felt just pleasure and pain wash over her.

Sudden ringing made both girls jump and pause. Garnet pulled back and looked at Pearl as Pearl looked at her. It took a moment for Pearl to realize it was her phone. She managed to extract one of her hands from Garnet's grip long enough to fish her phone from her pocket. Before she could even read the screen Garnet was back to kissing her.

"Garnet." Pearl said between hot kisses starting to build her up again "I have to see who it is."

"Let it ring." Garnet said while Pearl turned her head to read the screen.

She groaned in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance "It's Peridot."

"Let it go to voice mail." Garnet mumbled into her neck.

"I have to answer it."

"Your in the shower."

"She will just keep calling."

"I'll turn it off."

"Garnet!"

"She won't mind."

Pearl rolled her eyes as she answered the phone. "Hello Miss Olivine."

"We got a problem!"

Peridot's screeching over the phone had Pearl groan and hold it away from her head. Her sound of distress made Garnet's kisses to her skin slow but not stop.

"Considering I now know how you all feel towards me." Pearl asked " This had better be a good damn problem to be bothering me right now."

"The library got broken into!"

" _ **What**_?!" Pearl shouted yanking her hand from Garnet's and pushing her back.

"The police are there and-"

"I'm on my way." Pearl said getting to her feet and racing to the door "Get your ass on the phone with the police and find out what's been taken. I'm on my way there now. I don't want to see _any_ of your faces unless your coming to help fix whatever is broken."

"But-"

" **GO!"**

"Yes Miss Deve-" Pearl hung up on Peridot before she even made it a few steps away from Garnet.

She threw the door open so fast that it almost smacked Shenna in the face. Her friend called after her but she gave no answer as she ran out of the club, Garnet right on her heals. Both women raced through the city as fast as they could or, more importantly, as fast as Pearl could weave her way threw the masses. They made it to the train station just as the train was about to leave. It was an agonizingly slow ride back to where they left Garnet's truck but as soon as the train doors opened they were sprinting again.

If it wasn't for Garnet's courtesy lights on her truck they wouldn't of made it to the library in under 15 minutes, considering the trip from there destination was half hour drive away. Not counting the forty five minute trip from the club to here (counting every train stop along the way). When they pulled up the truck wasn't fully stopped before Pearl threw the door open and jumped out. She be lined for the first police officer she saw standing at the front of the cop cars lighting up her building. There was at least a dozen officers here. Since her library was one of the best it also had the best security around, or so she thought.

"What happened?" She demanded walking right up to the group of police standing around. They all looked at her in surprise before realizing she was the director. Dressed in tight dance cloths was the last thing Pearl though of storming up here. She didn't _look_ like Miss DeVey.

"The alarm went off about twenty minutes ago." The officer in charge "We got here to the side door smashed in. We haven't gone inside yet but we have the building surrounded so whoever got in isn't getting out without being seen."

"Unless they know about the incompetence of the officers out here." Pearl growled.

"Incompetence? What?-Hey! You can't just!-"

Pearl stormed by the officers as she yanked her keys out of her pocket. She had spares made of all her keys that she entrusted to Garnet. She trusted Garnet completely and if anything were to happen she knows it would be taken care of. Pearl unlocked the front doors and was soon joined by several officers. As the officers fanned out, guns drawn, she flicked on the lights. The lobby of her library was almost as grand as a fancy hotels. All the floors were a beautiful dark oak color like the many shelves and cases throughout the building. The basement had lighter colors like the meeting rooms had warm ones.

Making her way across her lobby, ignoring the officers as they spoke and moved in a different direction, Pearl went to the side door. She frowned deeply to see that the glass door was shattered inward. Glass made a beautifully full arc across the floor, reaching almost all the way down the small hall and into the main hallway. From here Pearl turned and followed the trail of glass as it made a lazy trail across the main hall and towards the spiral staircase. She flicked on lights as she went. hanging lights and chandeliers lit up the tall arched halls and rooms while wall lights illuminated the smaller wings.

Eventually the glass stopped at the spiral stairs but Pearl didn't go up them right away. She looked up the center of the stairs before turning and walking up them slowly. She had a feeling that she should look anywhere but upstairs. A feeling that was screaming in her head to run, to not go any further, but she couldn't listen. The further Pearl walked the more dread set into her stomach. Her stride started to slow as she reached the third floor. The feeling in her to run was so strong that she made it to the beginning of the hall to her office before she couldn't go any further.

She has no idea how long she was frozen there for but eventually the officers had joined her. Considering that there was half there original number means they split into a group of 2 to cover more ground.

"You ok?" One officer asked.

"You shouldn't wonder off on your own." Another said.

"What are you looking at?"

"Something feels off." Pearl said "I don't want to go into my office."

"Which one is your office?"

"End of the hall." Pearl said holding up her office key. The closest officer took it from her hand. After telling her to stay put they slowly moved down the hall. They checked the other three rooms up here, One being Peridot's office and the other two being empty rooms, before they made it to the office door. After unlocking the door and opening it wide Pearl found herself moving before her brain could process what she was doing. The office light was flicked on and as Pearl made it to the doorway she was just shocked.

Her office was trashed. Papers and folders littered the whole floor. Her desk was broken right down the center and in a big broken pail. Filing cabinets were knocked over and left open. Across the back wall and windows the word slut was spray painted in red. Her computer was smashed to peace's on the floor and the two picture frames she had were snapped in half, one of the pictures torn clean threw. The sofa had its cushions torn off and just thrown about. There was only one thing missing that she could see but that really didn't matter at the moment.

Eventually the rest of the officers joined them up in the hall outside Pearl's office along with Garnet. They were talking about what to do from here but Pearl wasn't really engaged in the conversation. She was still staring into her office when something suddenly blocked her view. She jumped a bit and looked up to see Garnet looking down at her intently.

"Security cameras." Garnet said.

Pearl nodded and turned on her heals. She walked over and into Peridot's office with the officers trailing behind her. She went and sat at her computer and turned it on. She rolled her eyes at the password lock on it as she pulled out her phone. Before she could press the call button Garnet took it from her hand and did it herself. Her dark lover ignored her scowl as she held the phone to her ear. It only rang once before Garnet spoke. "Computer password."

Pearl had no time for the string of profanities that left her assistance mouth threw the receiver at her companion "Olivine!"

"... Seriously?"

"Garnet."

"Paulcey. One word."

Pearl would of rolled her eyes at her assistances password had it not been a bad time. With the computer unlocked she quickly navigated the junked up desktop to the security system. Several officers gathers around and watched the footage. It was only a few minutes into the break in before Pearl took a breath and stood.

"I know who it is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pearl had her arms crossed as she stood in the front lobby. It was almost 8am and her workers would be arriving soon. The side door to the parking garage was tapped off with a sign directing all to enter from the front doors. Several officers were waiting with Pearl as her workers started to arrive. Alexandrite was first to arrive followed by Mrs. Zircon. Only the smaller of the two looked surprised to see the police in the lobby.

"Director." Alexandrite said not breaking her stride into work.

"Miss Fusion." Pearl said not taking her eyes off the front doors. "Mrs. Zircon."

Alexandrite walked by unfazed as Mrs. Zircon kept her eyes on the floor as she rush out her greeting on the way by. Sapphire was next to walk into the lobby with Miss Agate. They both took pause just long enough for Ruby to come in behind them and bump into them, almost spilling her coffee.

"Hey why did you stop-" Ruby's words died on her lips as she looked up. All three women looked at everyone in the lobby like they were the ones in trouble.

"Not my issue." Miss Agate said shaking her head and quickly walking past everyone.

Sapphire was the one who got her and Ruby moving again. She took her wife's hand and pulled her half stunned half still asleep self into the library towards there office. "Director."

"Mrs. & Mrs. Madeus." Pearl said in turn. "Miss Agate."

Jasper was the next to come into the lobby with an annoyed look on her face. Peridot was right on her heals talking her ear off. Both of them stopped like everyone else and looked surprised. Pearl wasted no time in talking directly to her assistant. "Where's Lazuli."

"S-She said she wasn't feeling good and was going to call in sick." Peridot squeaked out.

"Call her in." Pearl said before looking to Jasper "This doesn't concern you."

Jasper just raised her hands in surrender before walking off further into the building, leaving Peridot to face Pearl's wrath alone. Peridot herself looked like she was going to curl into herself and die. "She really isn't feeling good-"

"I'm not asking." Pearl said.

Peridot went to open her mouth but closed it quickly. She deflated a bit as she pulled her phone from her bag and called Lapis. It didn't ring for long before Peridot was greeted. "Hey Lapis... I need you to come into work. The..." Peridot looked to Pearl and she shook her head "Director needs us all in today. We messed up something with the count and she is upset about it... heh yea... Just get here fast ok?"

"There, happy?" Peridot said putting her phone back into her pocket. "Is this... about the break in?"

"Thank you Miss Olivine." Pearl said turning and walking around the main lobby desk "You can go about getting your day started. The police would appreciate you not talking to Lapis until after she gets here alright? You are dismissed."

Peridot didn't ask anything more as she turned and quickly power walked passed the group of officers. After she was gone Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose as one officer spoke up.

"What would you like to do?"

To there great displeasure Pearl was allowed to call the shots on this situation. Due to her connections to the chef of police, he had no issue giving her full control. She knew her library better then anyone and he had personally seen her lose her shit the first time something very bad happened to this place. He would be damned if he would be involved if it happened again. Just thinking about it gave him whiplash.

"Two of you are to wait in the lobby here. When she comes in just bring her up to the third floor at the top of the staircase. The first office up there belongs to our event manager. She will come get me from there."

Pearl gave no other instructions as she turned on her heals and walked off. Normally she would spend at least an hour or two in her office before opening the building up but she didn't want to be in there right now. Cleaning that up was going to be an all day event. Instead she started up the spiral staircase towards the fourth floor. A good chuck of the history books were up here yes but most of the floor was used for storage and book repair. A small part of the library's income was restoring old and worn books back to near perfect condition. They fixed all there books by hand and the ones that needed a mechanical touch were sent down to the basement for that. They had very specific people hired to restore books but Pearl liked to do a few herself when she had the time. Recently she didn't have the time so she stuck to restoring her own personal books since there was no deadline to finish them.

As Pearl reached the third floor, where most of her workers had there offices, she popped her head into Jasper's office after rapping a knuckle on the door. The giant jumped at the sudden sound but stood when she saw who it was. "Director."

"Lazuli will be escorted by police to your office. I'll be up in restoration. Use the intercom system to call me then take them to her office and wait for me. No-one is to go in before I get there."

"Yes director." Jasper said without hesitation but when Pearl went to leave she paused "Wait." Pearl stopped and took a step back to be halfway in the doorway. "What happened?"

"The building was broken into last night. My office was vandalized and I don't know if anything is missing yet."

"Is that why the police are here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who did it?"

Pearl looked at Jasper for only a moment before turning away "Call me when they arrive."

She didn't have to wait long. Pearl didn't even have all the stuff pulled out to start restoring books when Jasper called her over the intercom and within ten minutes Pearl was down in front of Jasper's office. Walking up she saw Lapis being followed by three officers. Jasper herself looked kind of lost after turning the corner so Pearl silently took the lead to Lazuli's office. Lapis herself was oddly quiet the whole walk. When they reached her office they stopped.

"Key." Pearl said turning and putting her hands on her hips.

With a smug look Lapis crossed her arms over her chest "Don't have it."

Pearl shrugged and when she produced a key from her pocket Lapis snapped. "Why do you have a key to my office?!"

"You'd be surprised how many people tend to get locked out of there offices." Pearl answered.

"That's invasion of my privacy!"

"Not when we have you on camera breaking into the building." Pearl said looking her dead in the eye as she opened her door. The office itself wasn't what you would expect in a library. One wall had numerous fish tanks against it. Another wall had bookshelves with random knickknacks all over. The desk was overflowing with things that had nothing to do with her job.

"Y-You can't just go in there!" Lapis yelled as one officer walked into the office when Pearl turned on the light. "Hey!"

They all ignored Lapis' ranting as they looked around. They didn't need to look hard. Sitting on her desk were several spray cans along with the blanket form Pearl's office. There were a few flash-drives and an important folder as well which had Pearl frowning deeply at the blue haired employee.

"What are you doing with this?" Pearl walking in and picked up the folder before turning to face Lapis.

"You gave it to me to look over." Lapis said "Don't get mad at me for doing my job."

"Your _not_ in charge of finances." Pearl snapped waving her hand over the desk "You should not be in possession of _any_ of these things!"

"Why do you care!" Lapis snapped coming into the office "All you do is boss around, fuck anything with a pulse, and-"

"I boss you around? You literally work for me Lazuli. I tell you what to do because its my **job**." Pearl said cutting her off "I wouldn't have to boss you around if you didn't slack off every time you were left alone. Now, where did you get this stuff?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Lazuli."

"Fuck you DeVey. I don't have to tell you shit."

"You know what... Your right." Pearl said after a minute with her face going from angry to calm. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"Uh, good." Lapis said uncrossing her arms and squinting at how calm her boss just got. "Cause I'm not saying a thing."

"You don't need too. We have you on camera breaking in and a clear video of everywhere you went and did after you got inside." Pearl said "These officers will be escorting you off the property and to the station. Depending on what is on these flash-drives and your work computer will determine how many charges will be brought against you. In the meantime a box full of your personal items will be left at the front desk for either you or one of your family members or a trusted friend to pick up for you. "

"Are you serious?"

"Good luck in finding a new job Miss Lazuli. Best not to use us as a reference."

"Fuck you DeVey!"

Lapis took a step and before anyone could grab her she swung. Lucky for Pearl she was faster. She bent backwards and felt the wind of Lapis' fist just graze the tip of her nose. Using Lapis' momentum against her she grabbed her arm on the way by and pushed her back. The blue haired girl stumbled and was quickly pinned to the floor and cuffed. She was cursing to the high heavens and back while she was pulled to her feet and turned towards the door.

To say the walk down to the lobby was interesting was an understatement. Lapis kicked and hollered the whole time. She flung herself this way and that but after an officer told her that they would cuff her ankles and carry her out of she didn't stop acting like a child had her calm down enough to just yelling at this point. Pearl followed behind at a safe distance. Every one of her workers who had looked out of there office to see the commotion was met with there bosses hard glare. No-one stepped foot out into the hall and closing doors were herd long after they had passed there doors.

Once they reached the lobby they stopped. One of the officers called over the radio for another officer for transport while Pearl went over to the front desk. After calling Peridot over the intercom she turned to see Jasper still with the group. "Thank you Miss Quartezine. Can you go back to Miss Lazuli's office and gather all the documents for me? Flash-drives, disks, paperwork, anything that looks important. Just put them in a box and leave it next to my office door. Then you can go back to work."

"Uh, yes Director." Jasper looked like she didn't want to leave but didn't hesitate on turning away after giving Pearl a worried look. The director gave her no emotion as she went over to the front desk. After turning the computer on she looked up to see Peridot walking quickly towards the group. She watched as Peridot got a good look at who was cuffed, slowing her pace greatly.

"Miss Olivine." Pearl said making the small girl jump slightly and breaking her trance of staring at Lapis to look at her. "I need you to log in and take Miss Lazuli out of the system."

Peridot looked in shock as she looked from Pearl to Lapis then back. "Is she-"

"Yes. Now please do as I asked Miss Olivine." Pearl said taking a step back form the computer "The sooner this is done the sooner we can get back to work. I have some extra things for you to do for me."

Peridot worried her bottom lip as she glanced at Lapis one more time before walking over to the computer. Pearl watched as Peridot logged in and started flying threw the computer systems to the codes and logs for there system. Peridot pulled up all the files she needed and typed in with more skill then speed and within seconds had everything ready. She watched as Peridot typed in Lapis' full name under a few bars but hesitated at deleting her. Pearl could see in conflict in her assistance eyes.

"Wait Perri, please! Let me just tell her the truth!" Lapis nearly shouted as she locked eyes with the small girl.

"Lazuli..."

"Please Peri! It's not that bad! You won't lose your job like me!"

"..I don't know what your talking about..."

"Are you for real?! This was all your idea!"

"You... Don't drag me down with you Lapis."

"Peridot!"

Peridot was shaking ever so slightly but took a deep breath and hit the delete button. It was only a few seconds until the computer screen flashed up a box stating Lapis was taken out of the system. "It's done."

"Peridot! How could you?!"

"Good luck in life Lazuli." Peridot said getting to her feet quickly and walking away.

"Peri wait!"

Pearl watched with her arms crossed as Lapis was taken out of the building. She stood in place and made sure Lapis was put into the back of the police car before she moved. Pearl logged off the front computer and turned it off before she started back into the library. Pearl was running everything Lapis had said in the lobby through her head while she walked. She either said all of that out of desperation or there was more too it. People when in fear and cornered tended to spill there guts. Pearl didn't understand. Why would Lapis break into a building she already had access too. Her work badge would of unlocked the side door for her and not set off the alarm. She had paperwork that only one other person aside from Pearl herself had access too and she never gave out stuff that wasn't meant to be given out in the first place. There was no need for Lapis to go through all this trouble unless... But if what she said was true then... _She wanted to get caught_ , Pearl thought, _She wasn't working alone._

Pearl went straight to Peridot's office and knocked on the door. Her poor assistant jumped so bad that she threw the folder in her hand up making it rain papers. "Sorry Miss Olivine. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok Director." Peridot said catching her breath. Pearl took in how her assistant couldn't look her in the eye as she stood there. She picked up how she was slightly shaking and how her eyes kept wondering to her computer. Pearl recognized the files open on her desktop and she wasn't happy. Peridot was looking at things only the director had access too.

After a few moments of silence Peridot started to bend down and pick up the papers on her floor. Pearl moved soon after to help and she told her she didn't have to.

"It's no trouble." Pearl had said.

After the papers were all picked up Pearl chewed over the questions in her head before speaking. "Peridot."

"Yes Director DeVey?" Peridot said looking up to the papers Pearl was holding out towards her.

"Is what Lapis said in the lobby true?"

Peridot stiffened where she stood but made no move to look at her, let alone answer her. Pearl watched as her assistant turned herself slightly away to look at anything but her. She could feel the rocks settling into her stomach as she placed the papers in her hand on the desk. "When your put into a tight spot, sometimes its best to walk away while you still can."

With that Pearl left Peridot to her thoughts. Pearl walked towards the spiral staircase quickly. She pulled out her phone and called one of her girls.

"Yes boss?" Pink's voice answered on the other line.

"I need you to connect to my computer here in empire city for me." Pearl said "Need you to go through the files like I taught you and find out everything one Miss Peridot Olivine has done in the last few weeks. Files, copies, deletes, emails, everything."

"Consider it done." Pink said as clicking could be herd on the other end "Any reason in particular?"

Pearl smiled to herself as she started up the stairs. Pink was a computer wizard like Peridot. Perl had set up a special connection for her to jump through her laptop at home to connect to her system here. It was encrypted so Pink had no idea _what_ exactly Pearl did outside of miss Lush aside from it being a very high up kinda job. Plus, knowing that doing this was technically illegal here she kept her nose out of Pearl's business. Also she got a few hundred bucks out of the deal so she had no reason to spoil easy cash.

"There's a snake swimming around my pond." Pearl answered "I want it dead before it can strike."

"She's been sending a lot of emails cross the country here Lush." Pink said after about a minute of silent clicking and typing. "But I got all the info you wanted."

"Good."

"What should I do with the stuff that was already sent?"

"Was it opened on the receiving end yet?" Pearl asked.

"Nope."

"Good. Corrupt it." Pearl said with a smile "Delete it. Make it crash here systems then erase every trace of it. Make sure every copy she had ends up the same."

"Ok."

"Also." Pearl came to a stop at the top of the stairs. "Do the same for Lapis Lazuli too. She went through a lot of trouble to do a lot of damage here and I want to know why. Make sure there out of the system too. I want them to have no way back in. I want to know everything."

"Yes Miss Lush."

The rest of the day Pearl spent up on the fourth floor restoring books. Like the gods themselves she was avoiding cleaning her office up. She couldn't quite place why but something in her just didn't want to deal with it. She didn't want to deal with anything. It was only after most of the day was wasted did she finally kick herself to move. Things weren't going to get fixed and put back together with her just sitting on her ass.

As she made her way down towards her office she found that her workers were still here. Glancing out the window she could see the sun almost to the horizon. It was way past there leave time. Passing Sapphire and Ruby's office she stopped and rapped a knuckle on the door. It was a few moments before Ruby said it was open.

"Your all still here." Pearl said opening the door so see all her workers in there except for Peridot and Jasper. "Tonight's not a late night, you all can go home."

"We actually... We wanted to apologize." Ruby said fiddling with her hands "We realized we haven't been that nice to you."

"We know we weren't bashing on you like Lapis was but we didn't stop her either." Sapphire said "So were sorry."

"What's happened is done and over with." Pearl said raising her hand to stop anymore apologize coming her way "If your afraid you'll lose your job like Lapis then there's nothing to fear. She was fired for breaking in, vandalizing my office, and having important paperwork that she should not of been in possession of."

"But-"

"Go home." Pearl said turning to close the door "Enjoy your weekend. The charity book drop tomorrow isn't mandatory to attend. I can do it myself."

Pearl shut the door and quickly walked off. She didn't want there sympathy or apologies. Nothing could change what had been said or what happened so she saw no reason to dwell on the past. She had no desire to repair the bridge they burned so long ago, no matter who had lit the match. She just needed to keep her head up and push everything in her heart down to do the job at hand. Run this place and escape to her home away from home on the weekends. She was going to have to go through the system and double check Pink's work. Not that she didn't trust her to do a good job, she just needed to know that everything was how she wanted it. See it with her own eyes. She was also going to have to take a peek at her others workers stuff as well, just to be on the safe side. She wanted to trust them but now her foundation was cracked. A small drop of venom could poison the whole lot.

Passing by Peridot's office she saw the light off and her desk barren.

**0**

It took about four hours for Pearl to pick up all the papers littering her office. She stacked them up nice and neat on her sofa, since her desk was trashed, and now was thinking of the best way to tackle the jumbled mess. Pearl was in her own little world, hymning to herself, that when her office door opened she nearly screamed.

"Jasper." Pearl said placing her hand over her heart and closing her eyes for a moment "Your supposed to knock."

"I did." She answered shuffling the box under her arm "Been standing here for bout ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry." Pearl said looking around her office "I've been busy."

"I can see that." Jasper said "She really trashed this place huh."

Pearl didn't answer. She just turned and went back to cleaning. Pearl didn't feel like talking to Jasper, or anyone for that matter. She just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. She needed to think of a new course of action in light of all of this. A very loud bang made her realize that wasn't going to happen. Looking up she saw Jasper picking up and straightening out the filing cabinets. She saw no reason (or will) to stop her and they worked well into the night fixing up Pearl's office. It wasn't until about ten at night that they reach a stopping point. They did all they could aside from painting over the slur on the back wall and taking the desk out to the dumpster. The computer was going to have to be picked over and everything salvaged off of it that could be found before she could trash it. Pearl had a back up of everything her computer had on it on an external drive and several flash-drives but it was mainly to see that had been done to it.

"Thank you Jasper." Pearl said running her hand through her hair. "I appreciate the help."

"No problem." Jasper said going back over to the door and picking up the box she originally came here with "Where do you want this?"

"Id say on the desk but it's trashed so next to the sofa if you don't mind." Pearl said gesturing with her hand.

"So, this mean your done for the day?" Jasper asked putting the box where she was told.

"For today." Pearl answered.

"Good, lets get something to eat." Pearl turned to see a smile of Jasper's face "My treat."

"Not tonight Jasper." Pearl said looking over everything she still had to do "I have so much to do. I still have to set up for the charity book drive tomorrow, not to mention I have to go through all the stuff from Lazuli's office and now another. Got to put new wanted adds out and-"

"I wasn't asking Director DeVey." Jasper voice cooed in Pearl's ear suddenly. She turned to say something but her words died on her lips for Jasper was bent down to be closer to her and using her finger, tilted her bosses head up to look her in the eye "I'm asking Miss Lush."

Pearl felt her face turn a few shades darker as her voice lost her. All she could manage was a weak nod, and the ungodly ability to not smash her lips against Jasper's right now. Of all the times for her to grow the courage of a thousand suns and start flirting with her openly. Talk about catching her off guard.

"Good, cause if I recall right Lush told me to hit her up for a slice of the fun life." Jasper said straitening up and pulling her keys from her pocket. "Wait, dose that mean I still have to call first?"

This broke Pearl from her trance and she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh for the love of- Just go." Pearl smacked Jasper's arm and turned her towards the door "There better be liquor involved in this."

"This is turning out way better then in my head." Jasper said with a laugh "Does this mean I get to-"

"Your the worst!" Pearl snapped walking towards her office door. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I am pretty great huh." Jasper said with a shrug.

"Hope your up for a group party." Pearl said pulling out her phone and looking at it "Garnet's got a surprise apparently waiting at my place."

"All I'm hearing is Chinese takeout and several bottles of vodka." Jasper said as Pearl opened her office door. "Maby an orgy."

"Really Jasper?"

"What? She isn't bad looking. Besides I think the two of us could totally knock Lush down a few pegs."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Pearl said. She couldn't help but laugh and walk out of her office leaving as stunned Jasper behind her. Seemed the confidence didn't last long. "Lets go Miss Quartezine. Dinner isn't going to buy its self."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here is chapter 8! Bad smut is at the end and I'm not sorry for it! Don't have high expectations for that. Enjoy!

Pearl's alarm blaring in her ear woke her from a dead sleep and a massive hangover waiting for her. After getting back to her house with Jasper she doesn't remember much aside from eating and getting brick-faced in her living room. Not that she woke up there. She still had her work cloths on from the day prior so they didn't fuck which was a shame. To Pearl, drunk sex was awesome when you could remember it. Even better when you didn't. The fact remaining she was still dressed means either she blacked out first or Jasper did. But it hardly mattered now. Her alarm was going off.

She was going to be late.

Being quiet, or thinking she had more then just herself in the house, wasn't a thought in Pearl's mind as she got out of bed. In less then a half hour she was showered, dressed in a casual button up blue shirt with a tan skirt and flats, and brushing her hair back that when she opened her bedroom door she yelped in surprise.

"Stars Garnet, you scared me!" She scolded slipping by her tall lover. "I'm running late."

"It's not even six yet Pearl." Garnet said following behind Pearl slowly as the thin singer dashed her way down the hall.

"I still have so much to do!" Pearl through over her shoulder as she practically flew down the stairs "I have nothing set up for the charity drive today because of all the shit that went down _yesterday_. I still have to go through so much on both my ex-employees computers. Not to mention I now have to find people to fill there positions. I need to order a new desk and have my office re-painted."

Pearl kept rattling off things she had to do one after another and Garnet listened patiently. She knew how passionate Pearl was at being director and wasn't about to stop her in the middle of a rant. She just had to bide her time until she was able to stop her for a moment and make her breath. To remind her that taking care of herself was just as important as running a library.

"Pearl." Garnet said grabbing Pearl as she tried to go by her and to the front door. "Take a moment."

"Garnet I don't _have_ a moment. I need to-"

"What you _need_ to do is stop. When was the last time you ate something?" Garnet asked. "And I'm talking more then just a small salad or energy bar."

Watching Pearl open and close her mouth made her smile slightly. It didn't take long for Pearl to throw her hands up and stomp back into the kitchen. The singer knew when she was out matched and when an argument wouldn't turn out in her favor. Also, Garnet was persistent. She didn't let the bar open once because Pearl refused to eat and didn't let her leave her house until she did. She followed Pearl back to the kitchen as she watched her throw together a make shift egg sandwich from leftovers. Garnet simply leaned on the counter and waited.

Pearl was mid bite when another thought came to her. "Wheres Jaz?"

"The master of vodka left around the time I got here about an hour ago. She said she was late for something and ran out of the house. Considering I found you dressed you guys didn't get very far past blacked out."

Pearl smiled as she leaned on the counter "That jealousy of yours is very alluring." The red across Garnet's cheeks couldn't stop Pearl from talking "Jasper thinks you both would be able to take me in a three way."

"Oh?" Garnet looked confused but slightly intrigued. "A three way."

"She thinks your not bad looking and I think it would be insanely hot to see who would bend over for the other."

"Only one who would be doing any bending is you Pearl." Garnet flirted.

"DeVey would. Lush wouldn't." Pearl flirted back "I'd have you both screaming my name."

"After you found your voice again and could feel your legs."

"And here I thought you didn't want to share."

"Not sharing so much as letting you out on loan."

Pearl's jaw dropped and Garnet quickly got to her feet and booked it out of the room with the biggest smile painted across her face. It took Perl a good minute to pick her jaw up off the counter. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Garnet's laughed echoed through the house as Pearl shoved the rest of her food in her mouth and streaked out of the kitchen. It was like chasing a phantom through the house as Pearl followed the sound of Garnet's laugh through her bottom floor. The only thing that saved her tall companion was Pearl's phone beeping in her back pocket.

"Just wait till I get back tonight!" Pearl shouted turning and grabbing her coat next to the front door.

"I'll be waiting." Garnet called from some hidden spot Pearl didn't have time to find.

"Your surprise better be worth your voice." Pearl said before opening her door.

"Yes Miss Lush."

**0**

Pearl was in shock rolling up to the library. She could see there two big pop up canopy's were all set up and upon parking her car and walking around to the front it was apparent why Jasper wasn't in her house this morning. Said employee had everything set up and ready to go. She even had the front doors propped open and was looking over a list on a clip board before looking up. She smiled at Pearl and it only got bigger as her boss walked up. She even managed to get home and change cloths. The white button up(sleeves rolled to her elbows) and black slacks made the stripes against her skin pop and her eyes shine. Pearl was also happy that she could slightly see Jasper's bra through her shirt. Black really worked for the giant.

"Morning Director." She greeted.

"Whats all this?" Pearl said looking around.

"The book drop off?" Jasper said a bit confused. "I came in early and set it all up. Changed some things around to make it easier for the little kids to "help" and find the bathrooms."

"Why?"

"It's my job?" Jasper gave Pearl a funny look before just laughing "Did you forget."

Pearl just blinked before walking by her employee "Must be more hungover then I thought..."

Jasper's laugh followed her into the building and had her smiling in step. After dumping her stuff in her office and making sure her make-up hid her hangover Pearl joined Jasper outside. As the day wore on the rest of her workers showed up to help. Even though it wasn't mandatory Pearl was secretly happy they did. They had so many people show up that it was a bit overwhelming. Pearl had no problem dealing with the chaos big crowds brought but she was more impressed with Jasper's ability to handle it. Not only did she do great crowd control but her height and booming voice helped get peoples attentions and to follow her instructions. It was like watching a captain command an army. To say the Director was happy was an understatement. All her workers could see it, especially right at the end when they all started to break everything down. A happy boss was a rare sight to see.

"That was the smoothest charity run we have ever had!" Pearl said excitedly as her, Opal, and Alexandrite were bringing the boxes of donated books inside and stacking them in a neat pail. "I am very impressed. This is the most books we have had donated in one go."

"And you were worried about your first event." Ruby said reaching over a table to punch Jasper playfully in the arm as she walked by holding two long tables on her shoulders. Not for nothing she was very proud and wanting to show off a bit while getting her ego stroked.

"You did great." Sapphire said smiling for a moment as she organized the papers in her hands. "Do you want these in your office Director or left with the boxes?"

"With the boxes is fine, thank you." Pearl said.

"I didn't come highly recommended just for my looks." Jasper said earning some snickers "Though it does help when I need to work some charm."

"Where are all these going this time?" Holly Blue asked as her and Zircon were both putting all the art supply's they had laid out for the kids to do back into there respectful boxes. To there credit they did there best to keep everything off the floor and glue free but bits and peaces were sticking to them here and there.

"These are going to the children's hospital in the next county over." Pearl said "They need to be looked over and fixed here and there but they all should be good for them."

"Were you impressed on how smooth this all went?" Opal asked Jasper as she helped her line up the tables on there giant rolling cart "Usually its much more chaotic."

"How?" Jasper asked "Who ran them before me?"

"Peridot." Sapphire answered.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Zircon asked "We usually see her at these."

"You mean we usually hear her." Holly said with the roll of her eyes as she moved on to helping Jasper and Opal with the tables and Zircon moved on to help Alexandrite pull down the canopy's. "Shes always going on about something or someone."

"It is strange that she isn't here." Sapphire said. "Is she ok?"

"Miss Olivine decided it was in her best interest to seek opportunists else where." Pearl said focusing her attention on putting everything onto there respected carts to be wheeled off to there places around the building. "That being said, her job is up for anyone who wants it. If not then I'll put an add out. Same goes for Lapis' job though if I remember correctly, it would be a pay cut for some of you."

"They both got fired?" Zircon asked.

"Just Lapis." Pearl said "Peridot's was voluntary."

"Why?" Holly asked "Sure she complained about a lot of things but she really liked her job here."

"She put herself into a bad position and I gave her the options she had from that position." Pearl said "Anything else you will have to ask her."

An ocward silence fell over the group until Jasper spoke up. "Ruby, show me where the tables go in the basement." Jasper said clapping the smaller women on the back on her way by "They were just randomly thrown down there when I got them this morning."

"Sure. These carts can be a little tricky to work. I'll show you as we go." Ruby said leading the way. As Jasper started pushing the cart Alexandrite and Opal followed close behind with the canopy carts. Holly and Zircon walked off to put the arts and crafts stuff away soon after. It didn't take long for the sound of screeching cart wheels to reach the lobby followed by laughter then a bang.

"Were ok!" Jasper's voiced boomed up after a crashing sound and more laughter.

"Lady's!" Pearl yelled but couldn't stop the smile of her face, especially when Sapphire started snickering to herself and trying to hide it. "I don't know how you can survive with her. She breaks things every other week." Pearl smiled at Sapphire as she gathered all the donation papers. "What made you fall for her?"

"She made me laugh." Sapphire answered "And showed me there was more then just the stars in the sky."

Pearl could of sworn she could see those very stars in Sapphire's eyes as she looked down the hall. She envied there love some times. They were so perfect for each other. So wonderful. They were like two halves of a perfect circle. They were meant to be and all Pearl could really think was how one day she hoped for that to happen to her. She didn't hope too much though. If her being with her ex had taught her anything is that people can lie to you the whole time you know them and you would never know until it bit you in the ass.

Shaking the darkening thoughts from her mind Pearl joined Sapphire in wheeling the donated books further into the library. They were headed towards the elevator when they herd even more laughter. As the pair rounded the corner they stopped dead in there tracks. The laughter from earlier wasn't for the tipped over cart. It was for all her workers to be sprawled out in the middle of the floor, glitter and paper everywhere, and the look of horror on there faces when they realized there boss was just looking at them.

For several tense moments they were all in stunned silence until Pearl broke it. It started with a snort. Followed by quiet chuckles, that bubbled into full blown laughter. They all looked at there boss in shock as she doubled over in laughter.

"You guys look like you lost a fight with a fairy godmother." Pearl laughed "Oh, that glitter is going to get into _everything_."

Jasper's surprised laugh boomed through the hall and soon the others were laughing just as hard. They really did look ridiculous. Jasper was covered in orange glitter, Holly in blue with Zircon, Ruby in red, Opal in purple, and Alexandrite's hair slightly covered in green. She seemed to be the only one who avoided getting covered head to toe. You would of thought the best joke was told for how much laughter bounced around the building.

"I don't even want to _know_ how this happened." Pearl said once she was able to catch her breath "Oh the cleaning crew is going to have a fit coming in here tonight."

"In my defense, that cart is hard to control." Jasper said pointing at said cart.

"Told you." Ruby said with a big smile as her wife came over and kissed her head.

"Well don't get any on the shelves on your way out." Pearl said offering her hand to her workers "I'll finish putting this all away while you lot go outside and shake off the magic."

"This magic is going to be in my hair for weeks." Holly said.

"The kids will love that." Zircon said and Holly's face dropped.

"Oh please no!"

"Your highness." Alexandrite said reaching into the craft box near her and pulling out a crown, placing it on Holly's head on her way by.

Pearl smiled as her workers smiled and talked, using that distraction to slip away. As her workers went to shake the glitter from there cloths and hair she busied herself with putting everything away. The books were brought up to restoration, the tables rolled down into there proper place in the basement, and the art supply's made it back to the kids section without a single speck of glitter clinging to her. Pearl was just about to turn the corner to go to her office when she looked up and laughed.

"You look like a disco ball." Pearl chuckled.

"I... need some help getting this crap out of my hair." Jasper mumbled "Got most of it but I can't get the back."

"Didn't ask the others?"

"They were too short."

"Alexandrite is your height."

"She was gone before I could ask."

Pearl couldn't wipe the smile from her face as Jasper turned a bit darker. Jasper had gotten most of the glitter off of herself but she could see where her employee would need help.

"Can't say no to an employees request for help." Pearl said walking by and gesturing for Jasper to follow "C'mon. I think I have a brush in my office."

Both of them went into Pearl's office and paused after taking a step inside. Pearl's broken desk had been taken out by the cleaning crew that morning but that's not what made them pause. The shiny new dark wood desk did.

"Wow." Jasper said as Pearl shut the door behind them. "Didn't take you for the super fancy type."

"I'm not." Pearl frowned. "It's too fancy for my taste."

"Think Peridot sent it as an apology for leaving?" Jasper said walking over to look at it.

"Doesn't matter." Pearl said with the wave of her hand. "Lets sit you down for me to shake your hair of the magic your holding onto."

"And where should that be?" Jasper said.

Pearl frowned upon realizing that she had a point. Her sofa was still piled high with folders and paperwork she needed to go through and put back in there proper places. Just looking at it was killing her good mood. She didn't get to stew on it long before she felt Jasper tap her shoulder.

"How about you sit on the desk?" She suggested. "I'll sit on the floor."

Pearl really didn't know what to say but she didn't argue. As Jasper went and sat down Pearl locked the door at her back. She went over to her stuff dropped at the foot of the sofa and grabbed out a hairbrush. Pearl couldn't help but chuckle as she perched on the edge of her desk. "Theirs so much more on the top of your head."

"Just get it out." Jasper grumbled crossing her arms.

Pearl smiled as she started gathering Jasper's hair up. It started with the ends, brushing them out and trying to shake the glitter into one spot on the floor. Then it was parting it into sections to brush. As Pearl gathered Jasper's hair up to brush under it she gently dragged her fingers across her neck. With each pass of the brush she dragged her fingers more and more across the giants skin. Each pass she could feel Jasper's skin getting more and more warm.

"Think I should just get rid of the glitter out of those boxes." Pearl mumbled looking at the growing pail next to the giant. She was proud to see just a speck of glitter here and there in Jasper's long hair by the time she had thoroughly brushed it. When Jasper didn't respond Pearl leaned forward slightly. She smiled seeing that Jasper had her eyes closed and was tilting her head back into Pearl's touch. Pearl leaned down and cooed into Jasper's ear "Comfortable?"

The giants eyes flew open and the vitiligo across her face turned a few shades darker. Pearl leaned back and smiled more as she twisted Jasper's hair up in her hands. She played with her hair for a bit longer before her hands started to wonder. She couldn't help herself. Pearl's hands danced across Jasper's neck once more before slowly moving towards her shoulders. Slender fingers rubbed circles into tough shoulders before snaking there way around front. Pearl gently unbuttoned the top of Jasper's shirt before leaning forward again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Pearl asked gently into Jasper's ear.

"N-No." Jasper muttered out. "Please don't stop."

"You got glitter everywhere." Pearl said placing a gentle kiss behind Jasper's ear "This is going to have to come off so we can shake it out."

Pearl loved the way Jasper's breath hitched for a moment when she tugged on her shirt. She leaned her body into Jasper's broad shoulders as her hands worked the front of her shirt open. Thin fingers wormed there way onto soft skin as Pearl's lips pressed gentle and warm kisses down Jasper's neck. Pearl loved the heat radiating off Jasper's skin and the thundering of her heart in her chest. She loved even more that Jasper was one for the girlier side of under garments. As she worked the shirt away from Jasper's skin she got a silent thrill from the black lace holding back her chest in such moderation.

Pearl continued kissing the side of Jasper's neck as her hands wondered across the lace just hiding delectable skin underneath. "You look very nice in lace." She said dragging her teeth across Jasper's ear before biting down on it. The undignified sound that came out of the giant had her covering her mouth so fast it made Pearl chuckle. She wanted to hear it again.

Pearl's slender fingers slowly tugged Jasper's shirt away from her one shoulder. She loved the burn on the palms of her hands from how hot the giants skin was. She could feel herself getting hot just from the heavy breaths falling through the giants fingers. Pearl worked her hands back up to Jasper's shoulders slowly. She rubbed circles into her skin as she worked one of her bra straps away from her skin before she cooed into Jasper's ear. "Turn around for me princess."

The whine that left Jasper as she did what she was told sent a hot searing pain straight to Pearl's core. She loved when her girls obeyed her. The want in there eyes, the burning of there skin. The thrill of having all the power was more then any drug could supply her with. Nothing was more addicting.

Jasper's face was burning with want and her eyes filled with lust as she turned around for Pearl. She wasted no time in running her finger up Jasper's throat, tilting her chin up, before coaxing her into a kiss. It was more then Pearl was prepared for. Jasper's lips were soft but firm against her own and the little moan she let out seemed to boost the giants confidence. Firm hands found Pearl's legs and slowly worked there way up against smooth skin. Pearl moaned more as Jasper's fingers dug into her thighs ever so much, pushing her skirt up while tugging her forward.

The same time, Pearls's fingers wasted no time in tugging Jasper close. Nimble fingers unbuttoned the giants shirt down to where it was tucked into her pants before she pulled it down her arms. Pearl pulled Jasper's bra straps over her broad shoulders and dragged her nails down her chest. Jasper was battling for dominance with Pearl in there kiss that the singer was loosing. The feeling of Jasper's big hands on her thighs and running up towards her hips was slowly distracting her. Pearl moaned as she lost and let Jasper map out her mouth. She moaned more as Jasper leaned into her but she wasn't ready to give up control that fast.

Pearl ran her hand up Jasper's neck and into her hair. She twisted her fingers into the soft locks before yanking hard. Jasper pulled back with a gasp and a bit of saliva on her lip. Pearl leaned up and started kissing down her jaw. "Who said you were in control?"

The purr that left Jasper's body was deep and Pearl felt her hands tighten slightly on her thighs as she spoke. "Who said you were?"

Jasper yanked Pearl's hand from her hair and smashed there lips back together. She used one hand to unbutton Pearl's shirt while the other pulled her right to the edge of her desk. Pearl felt helpless as Jasper turned her face and started kissing down her neck. She couldn't focus on more then the big hands finding a home under her skirt and hot lips moving down to her collar bone. She felt Jasper laugh against her skin and her breath caught in her throat a bit.

"Nice love bite." Pearl gasped as she kissed the bite mark Garnet left on her shoulder "Mind if I make my own?"

Pearl groaned as Jasper's teeth sunk into her shoulder. She knew it was going to cause a very heated make-out session next time she saw Garnet but her mind was far from that right now. Pearls fingers were shaking against Jasper's chest as the giants fingers on one hand started to glide over her clothed center. Her breath started to get heavy as Jasper pressed against her core, feeling the wetness start to soak into her panties. Pearl was hot all over. Her mind was barely able to focus on anything but the giant pressing into her and kissing her. Pearl was never more happy to lose control over the situation so spectacularly in her life. Here was a goddess who she's wanted to fuck for the longest time kissing her and touching her and wanting her that she was beyond able to take control back. She'd be crazy if she did.

"J-Jasper." Pearl breathed out as one of Jasper's hands left her legs and moved down to her knee.

"Keep these open for me kitten." Jasper rumbled into Pearl's ear. Jasper pushed her legs open a bit more as she pulled Pearl right against her and Pearl complied without hesitation. Rough callous finger found the soft skin of Pearl's stomach and slowly moved up as her other hand stopped moving. Pearl almost whined at the lack of friction until her panties were moved to the side. Pearl moaned out through a bitten lip as Jasper pushed her fingers against shallow folds.

Jasper ran her fingers up and down Pearl's folds as her other hand move up to her chest. She smiled at the slick gathering on her fingers as she nudged Pearl's clit. Pearl her self twitched and dug her nails into the giants chest, earning a deep groan from her. Jasper's fingers slid up to Pearl's small chest. Pearl pushed into Jasper's touch as her thumb brushed over one hardened nipple. Jasper rubbed circles into Pearl's clit as her other hand pawed at her chest.

Little moans were leaving Pearl's mouth as Jasper played with her. Her hands were gripping the giants shoulder's hard. She was trying to ground herself in the present but was getting lost in the bliss. She couldn't remember being on the receiving end like this in a long time. Oh how the band in her was wound so far up and tight. The more Jasper touched the more Pearl came apart. She was wound up so tight that when Jasper finally pressed a finger into her core she came hard. Jasper in the sense had enough clarity while making her boss fall apart to smash there lips together to swallow the sounds the singer made.

Pearl moaned loudly as her body shook. Everything went white and she didn't know how long it took for her to see straight again. The first thing she noticed was Jasper on her phone, speaking for her. The second thing she noticed was that the giant was holding Pearl against her, like she was afraid shed fall over if she let her go. Which in all honesty was a strong possibility at the moment. It took a few breaths and blinks for Pearl to tune into the conversation Jasper was having.

"Director DeVey's phone." Jasper said looking down at Pearl and smiling at her. Pearl herself felt her cheeks burn a bit as the affection shown her way. "Miss Quartezine speaking."

The way Jasper's face went from playful to serious imminently had Pearl pulling away and quickly buttoning her shirt. Jasper let her push her back as Pearl got to her feet. As she fixed her cloths Jasper was very focused on the other end of the phone.

"Don't move." Jasper said "Were on our way."

"Who was that?" Pearl asked as Jasper shoved her phone into her hand "What happened?"

"Get your keys." Jasper said quickly buttoning her shirt "Your house down the beach got broken into."

 _"What?_ "

"Your girls got hurt."

_**"WHAT?!"** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go! This has been such a hard chapter for me to type. I want to start by saying I had this chapter done three different times but had to change it. The first time my time lines didn't link up. The second time I didn't get what I wanted to happen, happen. The third time I was done and before I could put it up I realized I didn't get anything right, i.e how I had it typed, it didn't go in the direction I wanted towards my end goal for this fic.
> 
> So this leads up to where we are now! Now I don't know if this will live up to the drama I have it set up to be but I am hopeful. If not then the next chapter will make up for that. Finding a cut off point was the last hard part for me to do.
> 
> As another note, thank you for all your comments and PM's about what is going to happen! You guys are so into this and it makes my day when I see what you all have to say! I try to reply and read every one! I'll stop rambling. enjoy!

"What do you _mean_ they got hurt?" Pearl snapped. She was yanking her bag off the ground as she quickly put her hair back into place.

"That was your bartender Sardonyx." Jasper said fixing her hair and following Pearl to the door "She said she stopped by your house just a bit ago. The place is trashed, Blue's a mess, and she can't find head or tail of Yellow."

"Blue was with her?"

"From the crying I could hear in the back round."

Pearl was growling under her breath as she stormed out of her office. Jasper was right on her heals as the singer scrolled through her phone and put it to her ear. She tried both Yellow and Pink's phones as she stormed down the hall. Yellow's just went straight to voicemail and Pink's just rang and rang before doing the same. This was making Pearl more and more irritable and more and more worried. Even after all her careful planning and rules to keep her girls safe they still got hurt. They were hurt and two were missing. What hurt the most is that they got hurt because of her. She knew they got hurt because she herself didn't. She wasn't easily stomped into the ground. You don't go and attack the strongest peace on the board in front of you first, so what happens when you can't take down the king pin?

You attack it's foundation.

Pearl's foundation was attacked out of spite and now cracked. Her girls were hurt, two were M.I.A, and her other life was just rocked to its core.

The next person she called answered there phone "Boss?"

"Bismuth." Pearl said "Go over to my house. It got broken into and Yellow and Pink are M.I.A. I want you to try and find them. Try the bar, Pink's place, Garnet's, anywhere they would go. Get a hold of Biggs and Snowflake to help you look."

"On it." Pearl could hear shuffling in the back-round as she closed in on the grand staircase ahead of her.

"Call me back when you find them." The singer said. She didn't give her bouncer a chance to reply before hanging up and making another call. "Get your shit together and get your toys. Were going on a slut hunt."

"Heh, any rules?" Malachite asked on the other end.

"No holds bar." Pearl answered.

"We going in hard and loud? Fucking shit." She asked before yelling off in the back round "Get up Sug you lazy sack of crap. We got a rumble to start!"

"Hell yea!" Her other bouncer yelled in the back-round followed by stomping.

"The rose bush stuck my girls and left its thorns in its wake." Pearl growled "I want all of you on this."

"All of us?"

" _All_ of you. Get _her_ on the line and make it quick."

"Will meet you at the bar boss." With that the line went dead.

Before Pearl could make her next call Jasper spoke up from behind her as Pearl stopped short of the staircase and turned down the hall. "What are you going to do?"

"Settle the score." Pearl said before knocking on the Madeus office. Both women were in there along with a few others just talking. They looked about ready to leave, making Pearl very happy she caught them in time. "Sapphire, I need you to lock up for me. I have a family emergency and I'll be gone a few days. Open as normal on Monday but hold all restoration orders until my return. Any calls for me just direct it to my office and let it play on the voicemail. I'll deal with them when I get back."

"You have family?" Holly Blue asked before promptly being smacked in the arm by Mrs. Zircon "Ow what?"

"Is everything ok?" Sapphire asked.

Pearl just looked at Miss Agate before turning to the other "I'll find out when I get where I'm going."

"How long will you be gone for?" Ruby asked.

"Only a few days." Pearl said "I _should_ be back by Monday but if not then by Wednesday. Now I really need to go." She pulled a spare key out of her bag and tossed it to her employee. "Head home. The events over and theirs no need to waist the rest of a nice day."

Pearl turned and started towards the stairs again. She had tunnel vision as she flew down them and towards the parking lot. To her obliviousness Jasper was following right behind her and trying to get her attention. The giant didn't get it until they were deep into the parking garage when she just gave up calling Pearl's name and just grabbed her arm.

"What?" The director turned and snapped.

"What are you planing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going down the shore to fix this problem." Pearl said pulling on her arm but Jasper held her tight "Let go."

"And how do you plan to do that? Go down and beat the living crap out of your ex and all her minions?" Jasper asked.

"As soon as you let go."

"That is the dumbest idea you could have."

"Excuse me?"

"You-"

"She hurt my girls, broke into my house, two of my bartenders are missing, and you say getting back is a _bad idea_?!" Pearl growled getting in Jasper's face, the best she could being so much shorter then her, but Jasper didn't back down. She got right back in the singers face in a challenge.

"If your going to do it your way yes!" Jasper snapped "What do you think is going to happen after you beat them into the ground?! There going to have to go to the hospital."

"No, they-"

"Iv'e seen your handy work DeVey. Your not going to be able to restrain yourself." The singer fell silent letting Jasper continue. "There going to go there and the police are going to get involved. You go anywhere _near_ them when this happens your going to jail and all _this_ comes crashing down." She gestured around the garage but her point made it across.

"Then what do you think I should do all high and mighty."

"What?"

"I can't just sit here! I need to do something." Pearl couldn't help it. She was frowning and shaking a bit. She needed to get down to Beach City and all the valid points Jasper was making were pissing her off.

Jasper just smiled a big toothy smile and let her bosses arm go. "I'll go."

" _What?"_ Now it was Pearl's turn to be confused.

"You want them to pay but you can't get involved directly." The giant said pulling out her car keys "So I'll go in your place."

"Do you even know _how_ to fight?" Pearl crossed her arms and would of laughed at the giants bruised ego as Jasper looked at her if things weren't bad.

"Rude."

"They don't play nice." Pearl said pulling her keys out in turn "There going to have a lot of different knives and blades and stars know what else shes collected since she dumped me."

"You dout my ability to take a beating and give it out." Jasper said as both turned towards there cars "Didn't get this ripped from playing nice boss."

Pearl was silent as they walked. She was trying to focus and organize her thoughts. She hated that Jasper had a good point. _This_ world would be rocked down to the ground if she got directly involved. She wanted to hurt every single person who hurt her girls. Who hurt her other life but she couldn't. Both lives were at war in her head. Lush's side was screaming and breaking shit. She wanted a riot and blood spilled for all of this. She didn't care about the consequences and wanted revenge. DeVey's side was trying to calm that side down. She was trying to look at all the cards in her hands on both fields to come up with a plan. She needed this dealt with but can't play any of the cards herself. She needed her people on the rioting side to do it for her so she could keep this illusion up. Her only problem was that this side wanted to do everything the other side was doing.

"Ok." Pearl said pinching the bridge of her nose. She stood for a few moments before her mind got itself in order "Ok. You say you can fight?"

"With the best of them." Jasper said flexing one arm.

"Good. Lets see how well you can play nice with others." The singer said pulling out her phone one more time "Here's the plan."

**0**

Pearl had more self control over this all then she thought she would. The drive to beach city was fast and once in the city limits her and Jasper drove in different directions. Before heading this way she made it very clear to Jasper what she wanted to happen. She wanted blood. She wanted revenge. Snapping at each other had helped her put a few things back into place in her head. It helped her figure out what she wanted and what she wanted was to be surprised. As strange as that sounds Pearl wanted to be surprised by what her girls were going to do. She made this very clear to Jasper. The only real rule she had for all of this was them not to get caught, not to be seen, and for her 'special' girl she had called in to be in charge.

She watched Jasper's car disappear towards her bar as she went the other way. Her mind refocused on her side of things. Pulling up in-front of her house her attention was pulled to it. Just from the outside she could see the damage done to her front door alone. It was practically broken in half.

Parking quickly, Pearl locked her car behind her and made her way across her lawn. Taking her front steps two at a time she started calling out. "Blue? Sardonyx? Are you both still here?"

"Blue, I need to finish wrapping your arm!"

Pearl didn't make it a few steps past her ruined door before arms wrapped around her. Blue's sniffling in her ear broke her heart. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the thin girl and held her tight.

"Thank the stars your here." Pearl looked up to see Sardonyx at her counter. "That thorny bush has gone too far this time."

Pearl remained quiet as she looked around her house. It was absolutely trashed. Her living-room and kitchen looked like a bomb went off. Books, pots, pans, beach things. Just everything everywhere. The sofa was ripped apart, stuffing scattered about like freshly fallen snow mixed with broken glass and shattered plates. There were holes in the walls here and there with a few windows smashed in.

"How bad are you hurt?" Pearl asked as gently as she could without growling in anger. It took a bit of pulling but she got Blue to let her go enough to look her over. Poor thing looked worse for wear. She was in what was left of her pajamas and that was being generous. Her girls tended to wear very little while sleeping. It wasn't for being promiscuous and playful, tho that did help when in the mood, it was for how hot it got down here. Even with the air on the house could get stuffy so more times then not they opted to keep the air off and the windows open for the sea breeze to cool the house naturally.

Her thin tank-top was torn away from one shoulder with deep grazes from her shoulder down to her elbow. They weren't deep but were bleeding generously. Her shorts looked ruffled but not torn. Her knees were a bit scrapped and a nice cut across her chest was deep but not oozing much. Pearl couldn't stop her hands shaking as she looked Blue in the eyes. She was so scared standing in front of the singer. "What happened?"

"After we got back this m-morning. A-A-About an h-h-h-"

"Shh." Pearl cut Blue's stuttering voice off as she brushed her hair from her eyes. "Take a deep breath Blue. Your safe now ok?" The singer gently took her hand and pulled her back over to where Sardonyx was standing at her counter. "Nothings going to hurt you. Not while I'm standing here."

Blue's breathing was shaky but Pearl could see her trying to calm down. She had Blue sit down on her only standing bar stood left up right. She nodded at Sardonyx and her bartender went back to cleaning up Blue's shoulder. As she worked Pearl held onto Blue's hand as her eyes roamed over her a few more times. She could now pick up light bruising on her slender girls shoulders and down her arm not scrapped up. There were a few on her shoulder blades and it prompted the singer to lean forward to kiss her head lightly.

"Did anyone call the cops?" Pearl asked after watching her other bartender wrap up Blue's shoulder and upper arm.

"We called you first." Sardonyx answered.

"Call them." Pearl said running her hands through Blue's hair gently. The other leaning back into her for comfort.

"Really?" The taller bartender looked at her just as perplexed as the smaller one did. "You never want them involved. What changed?"

"That's my business." Pearl answered "And what's my business is that you were hurt, Yellow is missing, and no-one can find Pink. Taking care of you three is the only thing that matters right now." Pearl ran her fingers down Blue's cheek "Everything in this house is replaceable. You three are not. None of you are. I take great pride in keeping you all safe and this just-"

"And the thorn?" Sardonyx asked as Pearl's loss for words.

"Being delt with as we speak." Pearl answered "Now, for the police."

"I'll call them." Sardonyx said "I have a bit of pull down there. More so if I drop it was your personal place."

The taller bartender stood and pulled out her phone so Pearl could turn her attention back to Blue. "Let's go upstairs and get you some better cloths hm? I want you comfortable as I can help you be right now."

Blue didn't say anything but nodded and took Pearl's offered hand. The singer could feel her shaking lessen as her girls slender fingers wrapped around her own. She pulled her off the stool and head towards the stairs. As she lead the way up stairs she was getting pissed again. The staircase and upper hallway were no better then her living room. Cloths and random pieces of furniture were scattered everywhere. The bathroom was trashed like Yellow's room but her personal door was closed. This bothered her greatly but she ignored it in favor of going into Blue's room.

The first thing she noticed, like in Yellow's room, is that the door frame and the door itself were beaten up. There were dirty foot prints on both doors and the frames were cracked. Blue's room wasn't as pulled apart as the first floor but still trashed. Her cloths were everywhere and some of her trinkets were either broken or missing.

"What do you want to wear?" Pearl asked looking back at Blue "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Blue was wiping tears from her face and waving off Pearl's advances to comfort her but Pearl wasn't having it. She could only sit by for so long. "When we got back this morning, a-around an hour after getting in, we were about to go to bed when someone started knocking at the front door in a bit of a hurry. We didn't think much of it as Pink was spending the night and decided to answer it. I was about half way up the stairs when the door banged in." Blue took a breath as she wrapped her arms around herself but stepped up to lay her head on Pearl's shoulder, the singer holding her tight and it was very comforting "There was a lot of shouting and things breaking. They were screaming for you and Pink was screaming for us to run. Yellow and me managed to get to my room but the guys breaking in were faster. T-They herd us running up here and came up after us. Yellow shoved me in here and slammed the door shut. I started throwing my stuff in front of the door but they were kicking it faster then I could barricaded it. They got in rather fast and t-tried to h-h-hurt me b-but."

"Take a moment." Pearl said into her hair "I know what your gong to say."

"B-Before they could really do a-anything to me Sardonyx came over. She was dropping off something Pink had forgotten and made such a big scene, beating a few of them in the head with that heavy as a-a-a hammer bag of hers, that they all ran off. She got a bit roughed up but not as bad as the rest of us."

Pearl was silently raging on the inside. It took a lot for her not to squeeze Blue too tightly or start putting holes in the walls to add to the damaged collection everywhere in her home. The wild side in her was rampaging in her mind. She wanted to throw everything to the side and join her girls in going after her ex. The proper side was so close to just giving up and allowing her to go crazy. The only thing not letting her was the shaking girl in her arms. She was needed here more then there. No matter how badly she wanted revenge, her girls and there safety and well being always came first. Her revenge on all of this will come. Now as not the time.

Patience is going to be her ally.

"Do you want help getting into comfy cloths?" Pearl asked letting Blue go enough to tilt her head up.

"Just getting the top on." She answered gently.

"How about a dress?" Pearl suggested "When the police get here there going to call EMS and there going to want to look you over, make sure nothing is broken or infected."

"O-Ok."

"Hey, it's going to be ok." The singer said kissing the thin girls forehead. Her words didn't seem to really work so she did the next best thing. She was going to do this anyway but it made it just that much more clear for her "Pick out a dress and I'll go get a bag from my room. Your coming with me back to the city. I don't want you here until this is all fixed. Yellow and Pink will be coming too when we find them."

This seemed to work a bit better. Blue nodded and turned to her closet while Pearl walked out of her room and to her own across the hall. She was now faced with a closed door. By the way the rest of her house was destroyed made a closed door much more scarier then the destruction around her. The sound of Sardonyx talking wondered up her stairs hinting to someone arriving. Grabbing her doorknob she found the door unlocked.

Pearl opened it slowly and saw her room was perfectly fine, cept for the dresser at the foot on her bed. Every drawer was pulled out and went through. There were a few shirts here and there hanging out but what caught her eye was sitting right on top. Walking into the room slowly brought Pearl to see that her gem was out for all to see, cracked right down the center. One of her cards sticking out of the crack. Before she could fully process it a shuffling came from behind her. Her hand shot out and a cry of pain came to her ears.

Bringing her arm parallel with her body the only other thing to move was her eyes. By a fist full of hair, Pearl had Rainbow 2.0 in her vice grip. The rebound of her ex was gripping her hand were she held her hair while the other was holding something behind her back. She was scared and had every right to be.

"P-Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

Pearl just looked at her and held up her free hand. 2.0 got the hint well enough and gave Pearl what was in her other hand. A baseball bat. The thin girl was shaking as Pearl's eye's bore into her soul.

"Now what were you planning on doing with this?" Pearl asked calmly twirling the bat around in a circle. This was scary in the fact that Pearl looked ready to snap. "Why did you think it was smart to shake the hornets nest? Don't you know what happens when you piss them off?"

"R-Rose told us too. S-She said you needed to learn a lesson or something and we had to rough up your girls to do it." 2.0 knew she was in a lot of trouble and kept talking "We didn't mean to wreck your house but they put up such a fight."

"Where are my girls?" Pearl asked.

"I-I don't know. I was just sent in here for-."

"I said." Pearl yanked 2.0's face closer to her own. "Where are my girls?"

"Ok, ok! Rose said to get even she had to hurt something you really cared about to make up for you hurting her!" She squirmed a bit with fear in her eyes "I-I don't know what shes going to do to them, I swear! She said if we told you she was going to do something far worse then she is now!"

Faster then 2.0 could see Pearl moved. She took a step back and rotated her body, giving enough force to bring the bat up and smashing it into the side of 2.0's head. The crack was sickening and they were close enough to the wall that her head bounced of it hard, leaving a hole in it. She cried out loudly but Pearl did't let her go. Thundering steps were on her stairs as Pearl pulled 2.0 close to her face.

"Let me make this very clear." Pearl said calmly into 2.0's ear, causing the girl to start crying more from fear then pain, blood poring out of the side of her face "I am going to let go of your hair. You are then going to go running back to that slice of crazy. You tell her if my girls aren't brought back to me within the hour then I will personally hunt you all down for every bruise and scrape and broken bone I find on my girl's body in the next room and _this_ -" She pointed to her face "Will be the last thing you see while your still able to breath on your own."

"Lush!"

Sardonyx was calling her down the hall and Pearl looked to her door before the beaten girl in her hand "Remember my dear, they will never find you after I'm done with you."

She pulled 2.0 forward with her and threw the girl out into the hall with enough force to bounce her off the floor and wall. Stepping out into the hall she saw the police and her bartender. She calmly looked at them and then pointed down at 2.0 while simultaneously holding out the bat for the officers. "I caught one of the rats in my closet."

They all just looked at her stunned before the cops moved forward to cuff 2.0 and check her over. Pearl watched with a cool gaze as another officer took the bat from her hand "She agreed to take you to where they have the other two girls are being held hostage. She was afraid to tell me but I think there hurt pretty bad. My girl here is pretty roughed up though. I'd like to request EMS to come out and look her over please. I want to make sure she is ok."

Pearl walked around the officers and over to Blue's room. Said girl was half way behind her wall and shaking bad. The singer moved all her attention to her. She took the dress from her grip and pulled the shaking form into her arms.

"Lush." Blue said softly but Pearl shushed her.

"Not now Blue. Lets get you dressed ok?"

"We called the ambulance." The officer said as his partners took 2.0 down the hall "Were going to need to know what happened."

**0**

It was a few hours after the cops had left with there whole entourage and Pearl was still pissed off, but more so for a different reason now. She was stuck waiting. She hadn't herd from Malachite's group since she first called them and she was starting to get worried. She sent them to rough up and break Rose's foundation like she had done to her. Now she was starting to think that they had gotten caught. With the addition of an old contact thrown in, she didn't know how well everything was running. Pluse, she wasn't about to leave to take Blue back to the city without Pink and Yellow with her. She needed all three with her. She needed them safe and she couldn't do that without all three being in her line of sight. Now she was stuck waiting for some type of news. Hell, she would except a smoke signal at this point!

The only thing for her to do now was to start cleaning. The hallway upstairs was easy enough. She was able to separate Yellow and Blue's cloths but downstairs was more of a challenge. Sardonyx was sweeping up the broken glass while Pearl picked up the things that could be salvaged. Both of them didn't let Blue help, they told her to just relax and sit down. She had enough of a day.

The pair were about done finding the floor in the kitchen when car door's shut outside. They didn't look up until Blue jumped off the bar stood and ran to the door "Yellow!"

Pearl's eyes shot up, abandoning the stuff in her hands, and she moved around the counter. Speed walking like she was in a marathon she quickly made it to the door and pulled both girls into there arms. The way Yellow held onto them broke her all over again. The shallow gasps and slight tremor in her form told Pearl that she was trying to be tough. She didn't like crying in front of Blue, she would cry when Yellow would get a freaking splinter, so she was holding it in. It was something she had picked up from Pearl, much to her displeasure.

Pearl placed kisses across Yellow's temple as she made it clear she wasn't going anywhere "Yellow, I was so worried. Where were you? Did they hurt you?"

"I ran to the bar." Yellow she leaning into Pearl's kisses before giving a quick kiss to both her and Blue. "I'm lucky Garnet was there."

"Garnet?" Pearl looked over Yellow's shoulder to see said person walking up the steps. She looked perfectly fine aside from a dark patch on her jaw. Blue let the pair go and went to hug the taller who opened her arms for her. "Where the _hell_ have you been? Do you have _any_ idea how many times I've tried to get a hold of you today in the past _three_ fucking hours?"

"Came back for your surprise when Rose's band of idiots dragged Yellow into the building."

"Lush it was horrible!" Yellow said wrapping her arms around Pearl's neck like a lifeline. "After shoving Blue into her room I managed to get into my own but they had seen me. I got out the window but they followed and chased me down to the bar. They caught me at the back door. They forced me to open it and after they did t-they tried t-t-to"

"I herd the shouting and ran out of the office to see three of them trying to take her cloths off. Called the police after beating several of them into unconsciousness. The rest decided to give up and went peacefully with the cops when they got there. Spent all this time talking to them and out of assault charges from them on me. Did manage to press them against the attackers for Yellow." Garnet cut yellow off before she could break down completely.

"I'm so happy your here." Yellow said putting her face into Pearl's neck "I was scared..."

"I'm happy your safe." Pearl said in return before looking at Garnet "Thank you for being there."

"Where's Pink?" Yellow asked. "We didn't see her after-"

"Blue told me what happened here." Pearl cut Yellow off and rubbed her back as she held her "I don't know where she is but I hope she is found soon. Garnet, can you take them both upstairs? Help them pack a bag each to stay with me in the city for at least a week. I don't want them far from my side right now."

"What about your house?" Sardonyx asked as Pearl let go of Yellow and watched both her girls follow Garnet upstairs. "Are you going to leave it vulnerable like this while your away?"

"No." Pearl felt her phone ringing in her pocket and she fished it out. "I'll have someone out tomorrow to fix the windows and doors up, upgrade my security, and lock the place up until I'm able to come back." Pearl turned away and frowned at her phone before answering it. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Now starlight, is that any way to talk to your mother?" The person on the other end said.

"I'll talk to you like one when you start _acting_ like one." Pearl growled "So what do you want? I'm busy right now."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You found the snakes in your nest quicker then I thought you would. I wanted to congratulate you in person but I know you would never answer the door so a phone call was going to be the next best thing."

"Considering they got caught on purpose means your slipping in the art of being a back stabbing bitch." Pearl said "I'm disappointed."

"I don't disappoint my dear." Her mom said on the other end "I can't get what I want if I let you run around like a wild child down the shore with your legs behind your ears." Pearl's stunned silence was amusing to her. The singer could just _feel_ her joy seeping through the phone. "Now do I have your attention?"

"What have you done." Pearl whispered.

"Your standing in that whore house of yours. I think you can pretty much guess-"

"Why?" Pearl snapped. "Why do you insist in sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Starlight I've tried to get you to listen and raise you like a good girl but nothing ever worked."

"Abuse isn't how you raise a child."

"It wouldn't of gotten that far and that ugly scar wouldn't be on your face if you would of just done what you were told."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now my child. If you don't settle down then I'll have your last little pet take a unfortunate turn before your group of fighters can get to her."

This made Pearl's body stiffen as she stared holes into her floor. Her body was cold and her heart was hammering hard in her chest. Her hands were starting to shake and she realized she was trapped. Hr mother knew all her cards and had them all on display for her daughter to see. She was rubbing it in her face, knowing Pearl could do nothing back. Pearl wasn't too surprised by this. her mother had been a ruthless abuser as she grew up. So much so that after a brutal beating Pearl ran and never came back. She sofa hopped for a few years as she put herself through school and made a name for herself. Unfortunately she followed in her mothers steps in becoming a director but she was proud that she didn't have to stoop low and swindle her way to the top. She made herself a name and untouchable by that witch of a parent, or so she had thought.

"What do you want?" Pearl asked softly as she glanced over her shoulder, Sardonyx was out on the porch talking on her own phone, which Pearl was grateful for. She didn't want anyone to tune in to this conversation. Everything was already too complicated to explain.

"I want you to attend the party I'm throwing in a few weeks. Were giving out awards to people who have actually _done_ something worthy with there lives." her mother responded. "You can bring anyone you want. That tall girl your in to would look good standing next to you since you insist men aren't worthy of being by your side."

"...Fine." Pearl said reluctantly. Her eyes were drawn to the stairs. All three of her lovers were coming back down and she wanted this conversation finished. "Anything else?"

"Carry on like normal." Her mom answered. "And stop corrupting my files. Your making it hard for your ex-secretary to fix everything."

"Deal."

"Good." Her mother said cheerfully "I'll see you then my dearest daught-"

Pearl hung up the phone and then proceeded to chuck it at the wall. This made her girls jump and Garnet frown at her. She simply frowned back, pulling her hands on her hips, and looked out the window again.

"Lush."

"Call Mal and the others." Pearl said pinching her nose "Find them and bring Pink back to the city as soon as you have her packed."

"They found her?" Her dark lover asked as her girls looked hopeful.

"They will." The singer said looking at her with such a hollow look it made Garnet freeze in place like a stone. "I just want today to be over. I have so much to do..."


	10. Chapter 10

"What is your issue?" Garnet growled in Pearl's ear "There already upset and your making it worse."

Garnet had dragged herself and Pearl by the arm out front and were quietly arguing on the singers front porch. Both Blue and Yellow were putting there things into the trunk of Pearl's car while Sardonyx was standing with them talking. They could see the pair grumbling at each other on the front steps but couldn't hear them.

"Dammit Garnet, that bitch came back again." Pearl growled back yanking her arm from her dark lovers grip "She started all this shit."

"You can't blame Rose for your sour attitude this time."

"Rose isn't who I'm talking about."

"Who then?"

"Who do you _think_." Pearl snapped "Who the fuck has been the vein of my existence since I took my first breath?"

"Your mother?" Garnet looked confused for only a moment before frowning "How? I thought you managed to hide from her."

"She _knew_ Garnet. She knew about this life. She was behind this attack and the back stabbing in Empire City. She called me and rubbed it in my damn face and theirs nothing I can do about it!" The last few words she shouted and flexed her fingers in frustration as she watched her girls jump from her volume. It took a few breaths for her to bring her volume back down "She said if I don't play her stupid game then Pink is going to get hurt a lot worse then she is now."

"She has her?"

"Shes pulling the fucking strings on _everything_. That's why I want you to get a hold of one of those trigger happy girls of mine and join up with them. They will find Pink but I want you with her to bring her back. I want her safe."

Garnet looked at Blue and Yellow and Pearl could just feel the heavy question coming before she said it. "What if she doesn't want to come back?" Pearl looked away before Garnet guided her face back "Pearl."

"Bring her back to the city." Pearl said pushing her hand away "That is something I will address with the three of them in person. I want to make it clear that if... If they want to leave I won't stop them. They will be driven back and I'll pull a few strings to set them up for them to find something else."

"Are you ok with that?" Garnet asked.

She knew Pearl cared very much for her staff in general but much more so for herself and her girls, she even started to think Jasper was starting to be lumped into there small group. Pearl cared deeply and took it all personally when something bad would happen to any of them. She would go out of her way to make sure they were ok and going to be ok. If her dropping everything in one life to run to the other proved anything it was that she would do anything for her girls. She could see the pain of the idea of any of them walking away from Pearl deep in the singers eyes. She knew it would crush Pearl but in the same sense she knew that her bold lover wouldn't hold them back. She would smile and let them go, no matter how much it tore at her inside. This is one thing Garnet picked up on the one and only time she had met her lovers mother. That when something bad would happen, Pearl would do her best to get up and move on where her mother would hold on relentlessly.

"Make your calls and call Bismuth too. I forgot to tell her the three of them are safe before breaking my phone." Pearl said not answering her dark lovers question "Just... The sooner we get them back to the city the better things will get."

**0**

Before they had left the beach side town Pearl had gone back into her trashed house and grabbed a few things. She grabbed some cloths she didn't want left here, some random things that were important, and her gem. She hadn't given it a second glance as she threw it in her bag before joining her girls outside again. Garnet had stayed behind to get her house fixed and locked up that day. She had pulled some strings and as Pearl was driving way people were pulling up to fix her front door and windows.

She had thanked Sardonyx greatly and even gave her a small raise for all she had done to help. She sent her home and told her she was in charge of running her bar for the week. Pearl told her to open as she felt safe too with no less then three bouncers with her at all times. No-one was to leave alone and until this all blew over, she wanted them to travel with extreme caution. Though in all honestly she knew that that big bag she always had on her was more of a weapon then an actual weapon could be. She almost felt sorry for whoever would try to get on her bad side. Almost.

Now Pearl was parking her car in her driveway in the city. She had been quiet the drive here with Blue and Yellow in the car. The only real talking the whole ride was the radio no-one wanted to sing alone with. Killing the engine the three of them got out of the car. Pearl remained quiet as she helped her girls get there things out of the trunk of her car and into her house.

"You guys can pick whatever room you wish to stay in." Pearl said shutting her front door behind them and locking it, setting the alarm "Everything is still as you left it last time."

"Lush." Yellow spoke up as Pearl walked by them and to her stairs. "Are you ok?" The question had Pearl pause only two steps up and turn to face them. "You look upset and the way you and Garnet were fighting on the porch."

"I'm mad because someone decided to try and hurt me by hurt you three." Pearl said "I'm upset because I wasn't there to protect you girls."

"Your not a super hero." Yellow said coming over and taking Pearl's hand. "Your only human."

"Sometimes being human isn't enough." Pearl said running her thumb across the back of Yellow's hand before pulling away and going up the stairs "Let's get you guys settled in."

It was long after the sun had set that Garnet arrived back at the house with Pink. Pearl had been in her study going through all the stuff on Peridot and Lapis' computers that she didn't register her front door open until Garnet called to her up the stairs. Pearl abandoned her work cloths for loose pj bottoms and a blue under shirt. She figured that comfortable cloths were the only luxury she deserved right now. She was busy going through all the codes on her laptop. She had reprogrammed and erased every way in and out that she had established. She erased everyone's access when her name was called and she got to her feet.

She was the last one to power walk down her hall and to the top of her stairs. Blue and Yellow were wrapped around Pink tightly as Garnet, and surprisingly Jasper, were standing at the front door talking softly. As the singer came down the stairs the giants moved there conversation out of the room, all at the glance of there boss. She gently told the giants they needed to have a serious talk the next day but tonight was for her girls as she passed them.

"Thank the stars your ok." Pearl said coming right up and pulling Pink into a tight hug. She noticed the way Pink went stiff as a board and quickly let her go. "Lets sit down, theirs something we need to talk about."

The girls silently followed Pearl over to the sofas and they sat on one side where Pearl sat on the other. Before she spoke she took in the way they looked at her. Yellow was turned to face Blue and Pink but was watching the singer. Blue was holding Pink's hand and was half looking at the singer, half at her friend. Pink wasn't looking at anyone. She was closed off to herself and looking at the ground. Her hair was a wild mess but she her cloths weren't torn or ruffed up. It was a very positive sign to Pearl, considering said girl was in her pj's she left at her place down the shore.

"As you guy have probably figured out, you guys got attacked because of me." Pearl said carefully. "This happened because someone I know has decided to get back at me for things that I thought were long left in the past." Pearl looked at her hands as the next part came out. "Whats happened... I'm sorry. I know I can say it all I want but the reality is it won't change what happened to you three. I can't promise that this won't happen again so I want you guys to know you have options. That if you guys want to leave, to walk away from me and all of this, you can." Pearl raised her hand at the breath Yellow took to protest "Let me finish first."

"I know who did this and there not going to stop until they get whatever it is they are after. Honestly I don't even know what there after but this is where you have a very important decision to make. If you decide that staying isn't worth the risk then I understand. You don't have to stay the whole week, you don't even have to stay the night though I would like you to for your safety until my house down the shore is fixed. If you want to go home just ask Garnet or Jaz and I'm sure they will drive you back. You don't have to tell me or do anything other then walk away. I won't stop you or make you feel bad for wanting what is best for you and if staying isn't it then I get it. If that is the case then I'll move some things around to make sure your stable for at least a month until you can find out what your next step is. I've had to make decisions like this in my own life, before I came to Beach City, so I know how hard this is going to be."

Pearl looked at each of them carefully "You need to understand that if you decide to stay, I can't promise your safety. I can't promise this won't happen again and I can't promise I'll be there 24/7 by your side... I can't make promises I know I can't keep. You three are very _very_ special to me and I'll respect whatever decision you make. Now." Pearl stood and looked at her window before the three of them "You don't have to make a decision now. You have all the time in the world. I won't try and sway you one way or another but for now, just try to get comfortable and think over all your options alright?"

The three of them didn't say anything and the singer was tankful for it. She really wanted them to think everything she said over. She wanted them to make the right decision for themselves. Pearl couldn't even keep her eyes on them as they stood. She said nothing as she turned and walked away. She didn't pay attention to where they went as she herself went back up to her study. It wasn't till about a half hour to midnight that there was a knock on her study door. Pearl had just finished cutting all ties into her network and had switched her computer to no internet connection when she looked at the door. "It's open."

"You should be asleep." Pearl said as she watched Yellow come in and shut the door behind her. She watched the way she leaned against the door but wouldn't really look at her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't wanna be alone right now." She said softly.

"Your never alone." Pearl said. "Come here sweet thing."

She raised her arm and gestured for her to come when she looked up. Yellow didn't hesitate to walk over and instead of taking Pearl's hand like she thought she was going to do, she sat down on the singers lap. Pearl in turn turned her chair and wrapped her arms around Yellow as she leaned against her. Her gem put her face into her neck and her breath tickled Pearl's skin a bit. Pearl laid her head against Yellow's as her gem wrapped her arms around her neck. They took comfort in each others company for a little bit before Yellow spoke up.

"I wanted you to know, I'm not going anywhere." Yellow said softly into Pearl's neck "I wanted to make you smile. Even if it's just a little."

"It did." Pearl said smiling into her gems hair, holding her a little tighter to herself "It really did."

"How much longer are you going to be?" Yellow asked pulling away to look at Pearl.

"Not too much longer." Pearl answered looking at her laptop before reaching out and shutting it. "Did you girls eat dinner yet?"

"Garnet made some type of taco wrap?" Yellow answered scrunching her nose up "It was weird."

"Your taste buds are the only weird thing." Pearl said kissing Yellow's head, earning a slight blush.

"Are not." Her gem huffed looking away crossing her arms " _Your_ the weird one living off of nothing practically."

Pearl chuckled and planted another kiss of Yellow's cheek which turned her pouting to a smile "Ok, ok, I get the hint. I'll go grab something to eat."

"Then sleep?" Yellow asked getting off the signers lap so she could stand.

"You sound just like Garnet." Pearl teased brushing her hand across Yellow's cheek before taking her hand and walking to the door. "If I didn't know any better I'd say shes rubbing off on you."

"Oh _please_." Yellow sarcastically said with a bit of offence thrown in " _My_ personality is big enough that it will rub off on _her_."

Pearl just chuckled to herself as she pulled them out into the hallway. She gently squeezed Yellows hand before shooing her to bed and going down stairs. As the singer went into the kitchen she was surprised to see Jasper and Garnet sitting there. Both were in pj's and looked content in there conversation.

"You both look like you live here." Pearl teased walking in "Surprised to see you both still here and awake. You know you don't have to stay. This house is way more secure then the beach one so no-ones getting in without me damn well knowing."

"We feel better staying while the three of them are here." Jasper said as Garnet slid a plate across the high countered island to the singer.

"Your both too good to me." Pearl said sitting on a stool next to Jasper as the giant handed her a fork "Thanks."

"We care bout you." Jasper said with a shrug and Garnet hymned in agreement.

Pearl smiled gently at her plate before looking up with a teasing smile "Getting soft on me princess? Any fun we have is going to be a bit too easy if you are."

Before Jasper could recover from her offended look Garnet spoke up "This talk we need to have."

"Guess theirs no point in putting it off." Pearl sighed poking at the food in front of her. She wasn't really one for the rich foods her girls would make and Garnet knew this, already having a weird salad pasta mixture for the singer. "How did your end go Jaz?"

"Too easy." The giant said with a frown "When we got there the place was... unsettling."

"How?" Garnet asked.

"The lights were on, door was unlocked, and no-one put up a fight. Hell, no-one was even _there_." She pushed her hair from her eyes "I'm guessing you both know how that big house of hers is set up. No-one was in the house at all. We didn't get to fight anyone until after we had made it to the big garage."

"Where was Pink?" Pearl asked.

"Sitting on the hood of a nice pink convertible." Jasper answered. "She had least half a football team around her. They put up one hell of a fight but we managed to kick there asses all the same. Your special friend sure knows how to throw down. I didn't think your ex had that much pull."

"She doesn't." Pearl said frowning "She isn't the one pulling the strings on this."

"She didn't look smart enough to do that past being a creepy stalker." The look Pearl gave her made her clarify "She has _a lot_ of pictures of when you two dated all around her room. It's super creepy."

Pearl groaned and put her head on the counter as Garnet looked to Jasper "She wasn't there."

"According to the others none of her girls or Rose herself were there." The giant replied. "After we wiped the floor with those 'tough guys' it was a walk in the park."

"I got there right at the end." Garnet said to Pearl who picked her head off the counter to look up in confusion "Only one who was scared was Pink. Attached herself to my side when she saw me."

"Past that your special friend sent us all on our way and we spit." Jasper said "I was very disappointed in the fight. They went through alot of trouble to get her but didn't try very hard to hide her."

"She was meant to be given back." Pearl said running her hands over her face "My mom is a real peace of work."

"Your _mom_?"

"White Diamond."

"White _Diamond_?" Jasper looked more surprised and baffled then before "Your telling me your _mom_ , Who is the head of the Diamond library across the fucking country, was the one behind all this bullshit?!"

"Don't shout." Garnet said frowning. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I turned down a job with her to work for _her_." Jasper thumbed at Pearl. "There job offer was spectacular but something was just wrong about it. The money was _too_ good and something just told me not to take it."

"Surprise." Pearl said sarcastically waving her hands "My bat shit crazy mom is behind all this bullshit and is in competition with me in my career here."

"The hell did you do to get on her bad side?" Jasper said "Her reputation is a lot worse then yours." Both girls glared at her "Sorry."

"Her reputation isn't the only reason mine took off so spectacularly." Pearl said brushing her hair from her face "Also the reason I got this shiner to boot."

"Wow."

"When I took this job across the country and worked my way to the top, people thought I was going to be just like her. Just as heartless and cold with a demeanor to scare others with just a look. Almost all the rumors tacked to my name is because everyone sees me as _her_ instead of my own person. Hell, all this shit here is the reason I bought the bar down the beach."

"If it wasn't for her." Jasper started.

"Lush wouldn't exists." Garnet finished Jasper's thought. "What are you going to do? What did she say to you."

"She called you?" Jasper asked.

"She made her re-appearance into my life after I made it to my trashed house." Pearl said taking a bite of her food "She then proceeded to rub it in my face she knows both sides of my life, who was important on both ends, and that she knew all the cards in my hand."

"And she just left you alone after?" The giant frowned and crossed her arms "She went through alot of trouble to get your attention. What did she want for all this trouble?"

"For me to go to some big fancy bullshit party she has going on a few towns over. Something bout giving out awards or some junk." Pearl said with a shrug.

"The Literary Award Ceremony." Garnet answered and then shrugged in turn as both girls looked at her "I read a lot."

"Then she said to just carry on like normal and to stop stopping Peridot from getting into my files."

"Peridot?"

"She was working with Lapis to fuck my job up on this side of things." Pearl said going to push her food away but Garnet stopped her.

"Eat." Garnet said.

"That's why she left." Pearl said pulling the plate back and eating a few more bites "More I think about it, Lapis seemed to be the one on the bad end of that deal."

"Think she used her?" Jasper asked a few minutes.

"From the way she acted in the lobby and Peridot's reaction after I went to her office, not to mention what she knew I saw sitting open on her computer, points to Peridot not counting on herself getting caught too. She took her escape when I gave it to her."

"Why?" Jasper asked "Who would give up that easy?"

"Someone who knew where they stood." Garnet said "And someone who had something better to run too."

Pearl frowned at her plate "I'm not sure what to do. My hands are tied on both ends. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me..."

"If she try's with me I'll break her face." Jasper said "Old lady or not I'm going to use my forehead."

This made Pearl snort and Garnet smile slightly. They sat in comfortable silence as Pearl ate until Garnet turned her attention to behind the pair at the counter. Both girls looked over there shoulders following the others look. "Whats up Garnet?"

Pearl's question was answered as she saw Pink standing in the doorway. Said girl jumped when Pearl and her made eye contact then the thin girl half hid behind the wall.

"G-Garnet." Pink's soft voice came to them as Pearl looked back down at her plate. "Can I talk to you?"

Garnet silently walked around the counter and the only sound left was the pairs heartbeats in the kitchen and receding steps down the hall. Pearl could feel Jasper's eyes on her and after finishing her food and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

The concern on her face had Pearl snort and look away "That's a dumb question."

"Then give me a dumb answer." Pearl looked at Jasper again and the goddess was being serious.

She rolled her eyes. "As wonderful as I could be considering my lives were attacked, my girls hurt, and I'm being used like a freaking show pony."

"Are you really going to be ok if they walk away?"

"There's the heavy question."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

"Your avoiding my question."

"Observant too."

"Pearl."

Pearl looked at Jasper with a bit of surprise across her face. Garnet was the only one who ever used her first name when addressing her. The gentleness behind it and the worry deep in the giants eyes made her own soften. She could feel the same care Garnet did for her when her name left the others lips. She wasn't pinning to get her in bed or picking a fight. She was showing real concern for her and to the day she dies, Pearl would swear she could feel a different type of pull coming from the one next to her. She put the fork in her hand down on the plate before leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "No, but how I feel in this doesn't matter. It's there choice to walk away if they want too. White's made everything so much more complicated and dangerous for them, really anyone, to be around me from now on. Hell, Any of my people on Lush's side have the choice to walk away, even you. I wouldn't hold it against any of you. I'd think you'd be crazy to stay honestly."

"Good thing I'm not easily scared away." Jasper said with a shrug and a smile. "Looks like both Lush and DeVey are stuck with this asshole."

"How will they _ever_ cope with a Goddess on there side." Pearl rolled her eyes and stood.

"They'll manage." Jasper said as Pearl took her plate to the sink.

"Everything has gotten dangerous now. Think you can handle it?"

"Danger is a game I like to play." Jasper said standing and coming around "Specially when I get to dominate whichever life decides to play along."

Pearl turned to say something but stopped when Jasper leaned down to smile at her. It took her a few moments, which Jasper was a bit smug about, for her to remember what she was going to say. "I-Is that so?"

"Is that a no?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow "Lush talked a big game but nothing came of it."

"I was caught off guard in my office." Pearl said "I don't mind giving you control when you seem to want it so bad Princess."

"Only princess I see here is you." Jasper countered.

"Oh please." Pearl said leaning up on her toes to be closer "I think you would be a wonderful pillow princess for me."

"O-Oh?" Jasper's face was a bit red and made Pearl keep talking. "You think you could tame this? You'd be the first I'd let try."

"Oh yes. I think you would look wonderful face down in my sheets as I taught you a lesson. I have more then my fingers and tongue to make you into a good girl for me."

"Yet who was the one at my mercy this afternoon hmm?" Jasper said trying to get the upper hand again with a burning face "All I used was my hands and it didn't take much for me to have you fall apart. Just imagine what I could do with you on your back."

"I'd like to challenge you to that if I didn't have other people here tonight." Pearl whispered "I'd love to make you scream my name."

"Only screaming would be my name leaving your lips." Jasper said back.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

There lips were almost brushing at this point. However, as the fates would have it, there was a distraction. A loud knocking echoed through the house. The pair leaned away from each-other and quickly walked to the kitchens entrance. Both of them looked to the front door then each-other.

"Expecting anymore house guests?" Jasper asked lowly as the knock came again.

"Nope." Pearl answered.

She turned her head to see Yellow appear at the top of the stairs, peering around the corner, as Garnet came out of a side hall under the stairs with Pink hiding behind her. Her dark lover tossed her work phone to her (she had the screen fixed before coming back with Pink) and Pearl quickly caught it. She unlocked the phone and opened the app for the front door camera.

"Oh, for the love of-" Pearl shoved her phone into her pocket and went right over to the front door. After disarming her alarm she swung it open to see two police officers standing with her future un-welcomed house guest.

"Good evening Ma'am." The first cop said "Do you know this woman?"

"Unfortunately." Pearl said with a frown as she looked over her ex employee "Why was she brought here instead of her own house?"

"We were called to the Back Light for miss Lazuli causing a disturbance." The second officer said as both of them were holding said girl up "We were going to take her to the drunk tank but the DJ vouched for her and gave us your address. Said it would be safer for her to be brought here."

 _Dammit_ _Sheena_ , Pearl thought "Is that so?"

"Are you ok with taking her? If not will take her down to the station with us." The first officer said.

"IIIII don't _neeeed_ a ride. I drove mysevz in." Lapis slurred causing Pearl to roll her eyes.

"No, I'll take her." The singer said reaching out and taking Lapis' arm. "Save you all the headache of her mental breakdown when she remembers how to walk straight."

After Pearl helped Lapis stumble into her house she thanked the officers and quickly shut the door. "For the love of- Jasper help me get her dunk ass onto the sofa." Jasper quickly stepped forward and help Pearl steady the drunk child in her arms as she swayed back and forth. "Your hangover better be worth it in the morning." Pearl growled as they got Lapis to the sofa where she promptly collapsed and groaned into the cushions.

"Ok, I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Pearl said as Garnet appeared to throw a blanket over the drunk girls form. "All the doors that are open upstairs are spare bedrooms Jasper. Take whatever one you want, I'm going to bed."

Pearl rubbed her hands over her face. After wishing both Garnet and Pink goodnight the singer quietly followed the other giant up the stairs. Yellow quickly claimed her hand and upon walking down into the singers room, they were met with Blue sitting on the end of the bed.

"Everything ok?" The quiet girl asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Yes, go back to sleep sweetie." Pearl said as her and Yellow walked over to the bed. "Nothing to worry about."

Blue nodded and shuffled back as Pearl moved her giant blanket out of the way. After Pearl laid down both Blue and Yellow climbed in after her. Blue laid with her head pressed against Pearl's one shoulder while Yellow took the other. They wrapped themselves around the singer tightly and Pearl was smiling to herself as she payed with there hair. It wasn't until they were fast asleep did she herself finally drift off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more bad smut and some chill/caring vibes because even these characters need a bit of lovin

The morning light was warm but not overpowering on the singers face. Pearl woke up to a wonderful sight. Blue and Yellow were still asleep next to her. Blue had her face pressed into Pearl's stomach with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Yellow was further up with her head tucked into the singers neck with her own arms wrapped around her chest. Both her and Pearl's legs were tangled together around Blue and she could feel there hands clinging to her like they were afraid to let go.

Pearl sighed softly and wrapped her arm that was under Yellow's neck around her shoulders. This caused her gem to shift her face closer to Pearl's neck making her smile and put her face into the others brightly colored hair. The singers other hand found its way to Blue's hair and weaved a gentle tangle through it. Little could compare to the warm feeling in the singers chest at finding both her girls like this, still here with her. It made everything just a little brighter for her.

A light nuzzle into her hand had Pearl looking down to pretty blue eyes looking up to meet her own. A gentle good morning was met with an affectionate nuzzle into the singers hand followed by a gentle kiss to her hip. Pearl smiled in turn and twisted her fingers more into her gems hair. Blue sighed gently and was clearly enjoying the attention and Pearl was more then happy to give it to her. Between the both of them Blue was the more physically affectionate one. Blue could lay on Pearl's lap or curl up against her legs for hours and be completely content while the singer worked on other things. Yellow on the other hand liked having Pearl's full attention while being with her or sitting on her lap. She could only really handle Pearl being distracted for so long before getting her attention and then _getting_ her attention. The singer always took great care in time for each of them but she did like to make them work for it a bit. She couldn't help it, she liked there pouting faces.

Pearl was more then content with laying there for much longer but a bang and a string of profanities made the decision for her.

"No." Yellow mumbled into Pearl's neck with a kiss before the singer could even think about how to untangle the pair from her form "Five more minutes."

"If I don't then my unwanted house guest is going to either loot my first floor or set the alarm off in her heist to get out." Pearl said. She kissed Yellow's head as she felt Blue tighten her grip on her cloths.

"Too comfy to move." Yellow said with a yawn "Have Garnet deal with her."

"Or Jaz." Blue added softly.

"Girls." Pearl said gently but sternly. Both of them whined a bit as Pearl started to de-tangle herself from them. They didn't make it easy but didn't put up much of a fight either. Once free of them and standing on her own Pearl looked them over openly while biting her lip, making them blush from hairline to chest "Your pouting faces make it very hard to walk away you know." She turned on her heals and went to the door "Even harder to keep my hands to myself... Definitely harder."

Slipping into the hallway she passed a very sleepy looking Jasper leaning out one of her spare rooms in little more then what her girls were wearing. Her hair was a wild mess and Pearl almost tripped on the carpet as she ogled all the skin on display at face level.

"What is with everyone and being hot messes in next to nothing first thing in the morning?" Pearl said throwing her hands up "I'v never wanted an orgy so bad in my life."

A snort followed her down the hall. "I need a cup of coffee first."

Pearl rolled her eyes before she focused on her last guest. Setting a neutral look on her face as she silently glided down the stairs Pearl mentally readied herself. Once she reached the landing at the bottom she stopped. She looked over Lapis and took her in. The first thing she saw was Lapis sitting on her sofa looking around a bit lost. She had been to Pearl's home before to pick up work and other things but shes never come inside. The second thing she noticed was the nervous look on her face. She was very confused but a layer of fear was evident.

"Considering you could be waking up in the drunk tank right now." Pearl said yawning into the back of her hand while making Lapis jump and turn to look at her "I would prefer you not to curse up a storm this early in the morning."

"DeVay?" Lapis said baffled "This is _your_ house?"

"Yes."

"Why am I here? How did I even _get_ here?" Lapis' voice got louder until she grabbed the side of her head "Ugh, ow."

Pearl rolled her eyes "The DJ at the Black Light is a good friend of mine. She knows you work, well _worked_ , for me so she gave the police my address. The reason your awake on my sofa and not in the drunk tank is because I've herd how well you can pack it away. Figured you'd not want to wake up to florescent lights in your face and-" Pearl pointed to the hall under the stairs as Lapis put the back of her hand to her mouth "Bathrooms first door on the left. Don't make a mess on my floor."

Lapis nodded before gently getting to her feet and bolting out of the room. The sound of puking had the others start to emerge from the second floor. Pearl walked over and leaned on the wall outside of the bathroom as Yellow and Blue came down the stairs. They were arm in arm and both smiling at Pearl. They hadn't put anything else on and it had Pearl thinking they were purposely teasing her with showing so much skin. Not going to lie, it was kinda working.

"Coffee maker isn't plugged in." Pearl said as they passed by, Blue gently reaching out to squeeze the singers hand. Pearl smiled at them then tuned into the sound of Lapis emptying her stomach. She sounded god awful.

After a few minutes Jasper came down thankfully, but very disappointingly, more clothed. It didn't stop Pearl from ogling her again. The giant had enough sense to come down with shorts on to go with her barely containing her chest tank top instead of the tight boxers from upstairs.

"Coffee's on." Pearl said.

The look of pure happiness applied itself to Jasper's sleepy face as she walked by "I got to be in a rumble after breaking into a house and get rewarded with coffee in the morning." She said with a yawn "I'm still down for that orgy."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Pearl threw after her before turning to the bathroom "Pain killers are in the cabinet."

After a few more minutes and running water Lapis emerged from the bathroom. She looked a little green but less of a mess now. She just looked at Pearl and Pearl just looked right back at her. The air was uncomfortable. Shuffling feet and avoiding eye contact was how Lapis was dealing with Pearl's unwavering stair down.

"Thanks I guess." Lapis said shoving her hands into her pockets before turning "I'll get out of your hair now."

She turned and walked quickly towards the front door. Pearl pulled her phone from her pocket and hit a few buttons. The sound of the alarm turning off echoed through the house and made Lapis stop. She kept glancing over her shoulder then out the foggy window next to the front door. She kept taking a breath and then stopping with a huff. Her hand was on the doorknob but to Pearl, it was like she was hesitating on purpose. She was shuffling from foot to foot and her fingers flexed on the doorknob itself when Pearl walked back into her front room and stopped just on the other side of the closest sofa to Lapis.

"Seems like we have some things to talk about." Pearl said as Lapis turned slightly in her direction "Come sit."

Pearl went and sat down first waiting for Lapis. When she didn't really move she reminded her that she could leave whenever she wanted, she didn't have to stay.

"No, no I'll sit." She said with a wave of her hand coming over "There's a lot... a lot to talk about isn't there."

Pearl gestured next to her and Lapis sat down slowly. She could tell her ex-employee was nervous and uncomfortable. Her posture was stiff and her fingers were a tangled mess in her lap. Pearl made no move to start the conversation as Lapis seemed like she needed a few moments. She watched as the blue haired girl moved her thoughts around in her head (and very obviously across her face) before taking a breath and facing Pearl fully.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. An annoyed sigh left her lips before she continued "For fucking up your office, I mean."

Pearl nodded and looked over to her kitchen doorway, where Blue was looking out of and got shooed away discretely, before back at her house guest "Can I ask you something?"

"Considering I'm not in jail again, sure."

"Why did you do it?" Pearl asked. She saw the hesitation cross Lapis' face and it made her next words a little hard to say. Not because they bothered her but because she didn't know how the girl in front to her was going to react. She was either going to try and hit her again or break down completely. She was hoping for the latter. "What did Peridot promise you?"

She didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. Lapis immediately looked pissed but it soon cracked into something more pitiful. Lapis dug her teeth into her bottom lip as her hands balled up into fists on her lap. "She promised she'd stay."

That threw Pearl "What?"

"She promised that if I did everything she asked of me then she would stay!" Lapis shouted. Her voice cracked and she was trying to hard not to cry but the mist in her eyes refused to go away. "She said we would be happy together if I did it. If I did all of it for her."

Pearl hesitated for a moment. She was watching Lapis fall apart slowly in-front of her and it had proven her thought from the previous night before right. "What did she tell you to do?" The way Lapis stuttered and tried to catch her breath and hold herself together had Pearl changing her words "Take a breath. Let me ask something easier. When did this all start?" Lapis looked at her ex employer before away "You don't have to answer if you don't want Lapis. I had an idea by the way you acted in the lobby that this wasn't your idea." Blue eyes snapped to bore into her own set "I'm not mad."

Lapis sighed.

"I just want to know the truth."

"About six months ago." Lapis started "We had been dating for a while and Peridot got a job offer from the Diamond Library across the country. At first we both were excited. The pay raise if she took it would be great and we were already talking about moving in together when... When things started to go bad." Lapis took a breath before continuing, only glancing up at Pearl every once in a while. "It started off as little things. Always after she would get off the phone with the other library. She always said it was to discuss little things in her future contract with them but... After a while it didn't make sense. Then the side comments about you started. Things about your personal life I didn't know she knew. Then she started doing things, bad things. Moving things around to annoy you. Messing up your appointments and paperwork. I-It all came to a head when she stole from you... That day your purse went missing and you couldn't find it... Peridot took it because she said you had something of hers. I-I know you didn't and what she said you had is something she left at home."

Lapis paused for a moment. She forced a few breaths down her throat. "It just spiraled from there. She started doing things she normally wouldn't then come running to me in a panic when she knew she would get caught so...so I started to take the fall for her." As she spoke images and past events flashed across Pearl's mind in a new light. "The time the library almost burnt down. When a whole months donations went M.I.A for a week and no-one had a clue where to find them. When half the lot had there tires slashed. The-"

"How long." Pearl asked cutting Lapis off. She tried to keep her face even but anger was boiling behind her eyes. "How long did you cover for her?"

" _Months_." Lapis said so small "She said that helping her cover it all up and taking the fall when she needed me too would help us get out of here and to better jobs across the way." Her ex-employees hands were shaking in her lap "S-She used me like a fucking toy and I let her. Stars I'm so stupid."

"No your not Lapis."

"Yes I am."

"No-"

"What would you know about being used!" Lapis yelled jumping to her feet and pointing at Pearl, who jumped to her feet just as quick."About having the only person who love you fuck you over!"

"Because I know what it's like to love someone who never saw you as more then a fucking toy to be played with and thrown away later!" Pearl snapped "So don't say I don't know when you know nothing about me!"

"I'm sorry!" Lapis snapped "I-I'm sorry." Both of them took a step back from there anger as Lapis wrapped her arms around herself and sank back down to the sofa. "Your right. I don't know anything about you like I didn't know anything about Peridot... Now I'm alone and I don't know what to do."

Lapis wiped her hand across her eye as Pearl sat back down in front of her. She wanted to comfort her but didn't even know where to start or if she would even want her comfort to begin with. From all her years working with her Lapis never seemed like the physically affectionate type of person.

"How did you do it?" Lapis asked after a minute of silence "How did you figure out you were being used?"

"Not until the every end." Pearl said with her gaze a thousand miles away "She used me and I let her like a fucking idiot." When she looked back Lapis looked surprised "What?"

"I don't think I ever heard you curse before." She answered earning a chuckle "I didn't think you knew how."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Clearly." Lapis let the conversation die for a moment before asking another question "How did you get over it? Ya know, pick yourself up and move on?"

Pearl smiled big and shrugged her shoulders "I bought a bar."

"A what now? Really?"

"Well, it wasn't the exact reason I bought one but what happened to me helped shape me into the cold hearted vampire I am now."

This got a small smile out of Lapis "Sorry about that comment."

"I've been called worse. Hearing your point of view from things and having things that made no sense come into view clearly. It makes it that much easier now to see where things started to go wrong so don't worry about it." Pearl shrugged "But to answer your question. I didn't get over it. Not right away. It took me a long time before I was able to pick myself up off the ground and keep going. I was lucky to have the support system I do. Honestly I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Wish I had that... I'm alone on this." Lapis said softly.

Wasn't that the truth. Pearl was very lucky she had her people down the shore when she did. As she cared for them they cared for her. Pearl had seen each of them in some pretty bad stuff and situations. She had come in at there lowest and had helped each of them back to there feet in some way. She gave them jobs and treated them much harsher then her employees in the city because they needed some tough TLC. She was hard on them because she knew it was push them forward or shove them towards where they needed to go. There was a lot of fighting and arguments but one by one she had earned there respect, loyalty, and trust. Not a single solution or problem was solved or rewarded with sex. No, Pearl never took advantage of them that way. She treated them with respect and like actual people and it worked. So when the tables had turned and Pearl was the one who needed the help and stability her bar girls were there for her. They were just as harsh and reality slapping as she had been to them. Pearl didn't think they understood the impact they had on her but in the end it ended up saving her life. Stopped her from starving herself and just letting herself waist away. Towards the end of Pearl's relationship with Rose, unknown to the singer, they had become literal physical barriers so she couldn't reach the singer and toy with her again. They cared for her just as much as she cared for them. Now, she had the chance the give that care back to someone else who needed it.

"Maby you don't have to be." Pearl said getting to her feet "Wait right here."

The singer quickly went up to her room and grabbed what she wanted before coming back down the stairs. When she reached the landing she went over to the small side table next to the front door and grabbed a pen.

"What's that?" Lapis asked as Pearl scribbled on the card in her hand before turning around.

"A support system, if you want it." Pearl said holding the card up before walking over to Lapis, who stood as she spoke "This is the card for a bar down the shore. A place I own. If you haven't found another job yet I'd be willing to hire you on as a bartender."

Lapis just looked at the card "Why?" She looked up at Pearl "Why are you doing this for me?"

Pearl felt her eyes soften "Because I believe in second chances an I believe everyone deserves support when there at a low point in there lives." Lapis slowly reached out and took the card. "The bartenders name this week is Sardonyx. Show her the card when-if you decide to go down. This will put a good word in for you."

Lapis looked at the card in her hand. Pearl watched as she read the name on the back and her eyes went a bit wider. She smirked as Lapis glanced up at her but the blue haired girl didn't say anything. The reaction itself made Pearl think she had ether been to her bar before or at-least knew of her other persona. in all fairness, the back of the card had Miss Lush printed across the back in bold swirly letters.

"And here I thought Peridot was lying." Lapis said "She had figured it out a while ago." Pearl's blood ran cold as Lapis turned around to show Pearl Miss Lush's name on her card. "But no-one believed her."

"Good." Pearl said trying to keep the shaking out of her voice "Let's keep it that way hm?" The way Lapis looked at her funny made her continue her thought "If I wanted everyone to know about my life outside of the library then they would know."

The front door opening had Pearl looking over Lapis shoulder to see Garnet coming back in. Her expression was dark and it made Pearl's anxiety spike in her chest. "I don't mean to kick you out but do consider my offer. No-one deserves to suffer alone."

"Thank's DeVay." Lapis said putting the card in her pocket and giving her a half smile "Really."

Pearl smiled in turn and as Lapis started to leave. Before Garnet could close the door Pearl got Lapis' attention. "Your fish. Send me a text on how to care for them and where to ship them too." Pearl said "Figured you would want them back."

"Sure thing." Lapis said with a small smile. "Thanks DeVay."

Pearl nodded in turn before looking to Garnet. Her dark lover shut the door and Pearl's attention was fully given to her as she stood there. She asked her what was wrong but her dark lover didn't give her an answer. This caused the singer to come right up to her.

"Garnet." Pearl asked softly tilting her head up to look her in the eye. "What is it?"

Her lover didn't answer with words. She reached up and took the slender girls hand from her face, instead to turn it palm up. Pearl's heart sank into her stomach as Garnet placed a gem in her hand. It's pink shine caught the morning light through the window and lit up the heartbreaking look on Pearl's face.

**0**

The rest of the weekend and into Monday Pearl locked herself in her study. Garnet told the others that Pink had left and each of them took it there own way as they came and went form her house. The only person they were really worried about was Pearl. They understood how much she cared about all of them and due to how well she took breaking up with Rose it was taking a lot for them to just let her work through it on her own.

Pearl herself threw all she had into her work. Blue was the only one Pearl really let into her study willingly, souly based on the fact that Blue was quiet and didn't bother her like Yellow and Garnet who she told quickly that she wanted complete silence from them while working and to leave her alone if they couldn't do that. Garnet stopped coming in and Yellow sat the best she could keeping her grievances to herself. The singer didn't really want anyone in the room with her but wasn't going to tell her girls to go away. They just cared and she wasn't that heartless.

Pearl put off all her focus on anything but the work world in front of her. She got through all the stuff on Peridot and Lapis' computers quickly, got everything she could from the remains of her smashed one, and re-worked her system at home and the library so twisted and complicatedly that if her old secretary tried to get in she would get no where. She was keeping her promise to let Peridot get in her system but was damn sure not going to make it easy for her. Her mom wanted to play dirty, Pearl would play her game.

She could do it better.

It was just after eleven when Pearl sighed. The smile on her face was small as she shut her laptop and leaned back in her seat. There was always something so satisfying about working her magic and making electrical things impossible for others to break into and mess with. She could just hear the screams in her head from Peridot as she would frustratingly try (and fail) to hack her system. It was the little things.

Her fingers idly ran down through Blue's hair, who was sitting on the floor next to her chair for the past three hours (the singer had forgotten she was there for most of it, she was just so quiet) as her mind finally turned to Pink. The look on the girls face when she had gotten here was fear but not from what happened, or so Pearl thought. Every time the singer would look at her or touch her she saw the way Pink would get scared and go stiff. She couldn't look Pearl in the eye and it broke her inside. Pink wasn't playful with Lush like her other girls. When she first started working for Pearl she never showed interest in anything past the attention Pearl would give her. Pearl was good with this of course. She would never sway her girls one way or the other to fun or more if they didn't show interest in it. She wasn't an animal. She respected each other them and cared about them and how they felt. Contrary to popular belief Lush didn't sleep with every employee she had. No offence, cause all her girls are very good looking, she didn't fuck everything that moved at her bar. Only a few had shown interest in the fun side with Lush and even fewer who went through with it past the flirting. But this, this wasn't something she really expected to happen. She thought Pink and her were on good terms but trauma can change a person. She would have to talk to Garnet to see what Pink needed as she moved on with her life so she could get where she wanted to be happy.

"Think it's time to head into work." Pearl said looking down at Blue. "Wanna come?"

Her gem gently got to her feet and planted a kiss on Pearl's cheek before leaving the room. The singer smiled getting to her feet to follow. By the time Pearl was dressed and ready to go both her girls were standing at her front door. Jasper had left after Garnet had come back from taking Pink home and Garnet left earlier that morning to go back down to check on the progress of Pearl's house getting fixed up and do some things she needed. This left Pearl with both girls standing in very little waiting for her.

They weren't hot messes, no Pearl told them they had to be appropriately dressed on this side, but they looked very well put together. Where Pearl was in black slacks and a white rolled up sleeved shirt both her girls looked good while out shinning her. Blue was in a nice blue silk shirt and matching grey pants where Yellow was a bit more bold in a tan pencil skirt and white top. They looked very elegant and professional.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you both worked for me on _this_ side instead of the other." Pearl said kissing them both. This earned a blush from both of them and a smile as she turned away and grabbed her keys. "Will get there around lunch so we won't stay long. I just need to pick up a few things to bring back before I go back fully tomorrow."

"We allowed to come tomorrow too?" Yellow asked as they all headed out the door.

"I see no problem with you both coming again but-" Pearl locked her door "We can't be the way we are down the shore up here ok? My job here is very professional and I don't play around in any sense of the word." She eyed them both before turning and walking down her front steps "So behave, ok?"

"Yes Miss Lush." They said and this had Pearl pause and turn to face them.

"On this side, is Director DeVay."

**0**

The ride down to the Library was full of chatter from her girls. They weren't really talking about anything too particular but it was nice to hear them. Pearl could listen to them talk about anything for hours really. Just seeing them happy and excited about something made her day, specially after everything that's happened. They asked a lot of questions about this side of Pearl's life, much to her displeasure, but she kept her answers simple. No messing around, no calling her Lush, she wasn't open with people on this side, she mainly kept to herself, not to tell too much about themselves to her workers here, and that this job was very professional. Pearl wouldn't really give them more of an answer but they got the hint. They had to behave. That would be easy enough.

Once they pulled up and got out of the car Pearl smoothed out her shirt. "Blue, when we get inside do you mind feeding some fish for me? The drunk from last night, she was my old worker here. She had quiet a number of fish in her office, I don't want them to die before she can get them."

"Ok." Blue said softly.

The pair followed Pearl through the parking garage and into the Library. They were in awe of how nice the building looked and everything as they made there way up to Pearl's office. When they reach the third floor Pearl was called from down the hall. She turned to see Opal walking towards them.

"Your back early." Her employee said stopping in front of her, a mountain of folders in her arms with her peeking out from over the top "Is your family ok?"

"I'm only stopping in to grab some paper work. I'll be back fully tomorrow." Pearl said "And yes, there ok."

"That's good." Opal smiled then looked at Blue and Yellow "Hello." Both girls said a soft hello in return before Opal looked back to Pearl "Before you go, all of this is the paperwork for the restoration of the donation books. A lot more had to be repaired then we thought. I wasn't sure where to put them so I was going to put them in Peridot's old office."

"They go up to restoration." Pearl said handing her keys to Yellow "Let me help you with that."

"No, it's ok." Opal said shuffling a bit as the giant pail swayed in her arms "I got it-ah!"

Pearl's arms darted out as the pile tried to take a dive off to the left and to the floor. She gently scolded Opal for carrying too much and not taking a cart as she took at-least half the pail from her arms. Her employee looked a bit embarrassed as Pearl turned to her girls.

"My office is down the hall there and to the left. Its the last door." She nodded behind Yellow "Blue, come with us. I'll meet you in my office."

Yellow nodded and Pearl turned the opposite way with both Opal and Blue following her. She went down to Jasper's office door and used her heal to knock on the door-frame when she reached it.

"Director." Jasper said looking up from the folders in-front of her.

"Can you take Blue to Lapis' old office?" Pearl asked turning slightly to look around the folders in her arms "She's going to feed her fish so they don't die before she sends for someone to get them for her."

"No problem." Jasper said standing. The giant caught pearl looking down at her desk and was happy to see a surprised and satisfying look on her bosses face. Jasper had been going over future plans for events and charity runs for the next two months. She had scribbled notes on almost all of Peridot's pre-planned ideas and was basically starting over from scratch. She had even started on the way donations were handled when she had been interrupted.

"Thank you." Pearl said turning on her heals "C'mon Miss Opal."

Pearl spent the next hour up in restoration with Opal. She was showing her how to file and organize the folders by damage done and priority for deadlines and rush orders. It was very hard for Opal to get it at first but she soon got the hang of it. Pearl left her to finish up the last thirty or so folders when she headed back down to check on her girls. She popped her head in to Lapis' old office to see Blue and Jasper in a heated debate about fish types and places of origin. It had her rolling her eyes in her head hard as she turned to go check on Yellow.

When Pearl made it back to her office and walked in she paused. "What are you doing?"

"How can you find _anything_ in this glob of papers?" Yellow huffed. "You are such a mess!"

Yellow was currently standing at the sofa and had a decent circle of papers around her feet. At first Pearl was super pissed that Yellow was touching stuff that she didn't have business touching but then she looked closer as she shut the door behind her. Yellow was sorting out the mess of paperwork she had been neglecting for the past week. She wasn't reading the papers themselves but the numbers in the top corner. Her gem was muttering to herself as she was looking over the numbers quickly peace by peace before putting them in the proper pail around the floor. Pearl silently locked the door at her back as she walked over to Yellow. her gem was just going on and on and acting up.

"You say _your_ the organized one but this is just atrociou-ah!" Yellow was cut off by Pearl coming up behind her and grabbing a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back. Instead of being annoyed her gem was quite the opposite. Pearl figured out rather quick why she was doing what she was doing. The way Yellow was slightly biting her lower lip was a dead giveaway.

"After everything that's happened you pick now to be a brat?" Pearl said into Yellow's ear softly, earning a slight whine from her lover.

"It's not _my_ fault _you_ aren't organized." Yellow said "If you needed help you -ahh!"

Pearl cut off Yellow's smart mouth with her free hand coming around rather quickly and smacking Yellow's ass. She didn't smack her hard but enough to startle her, papers flying out of her hands.

" _Please_." Yellow said trying to act annoyed with her voice wavering ever so noticeably "I'm not that easy."

"Never said you were." Pearl said gently breathing into Yellow's ear and earning a shiver "Do you want me to stop?"

"I could care less." Yellow said huffing. The way she was pressing herself back onto Pearl's touch was enough to tell them both she was lying. She wanted Pearl to keep going and the singer knew that her lover would keep running her mouth until she got her way. "This is hardly appropriate."

"Your right." Pearl said smiling and letting go of Yellow completely but not moving away. She bit her lip at the small whine that left Yellow's lips at the lack of touch. She shifted her weight back onto her heals trying to get Pearl to touch her again "I should get back to work."

"R-Right." Yellow stammered. "You don't have the balls to do anything anyway-"

Pearl's hand came around fast and smack Yellow on the ass rather hard. Yellow yelped and fell forward a bit, having to catch herself on the sofa. Pearl used this opportunity to keep her hand on Yellow's butt while leaning forward and speaking into her ear. "Yet your acting like you wanna get fucked right now. That you want me to punish you like the little brat you are."

"You won't." Yellow said. She tried to sound annoyed but the tremble in her voice gave her away. She went through a-lot of trouble to get the singers attention and wasn't about to let it go that easy. The singer herself loved the way Yellow would huff and puff at anything just to get under Pearl's skin enough for her to fuck her senseless. She got such a thrill out of getting put back in her place that it almost rivaled her love of being a masochistic rope bunny. It was very _very_ close.

Pearl had to bite back her own groan as she nipped at Yellow's ear. Her hand would run over one of Yellow's cheeks before moving to the other and squeezing. Yellow herself would shift her weight to make sure her loves hand never left her body. She would press back into Pearl's touch every time she would roughly grab her ass, fingers dipping towards her heated core. Yellow's breath was becoming more airy the more Pearl just teased her. The singer wound her other arm around Yellow's waist to hold her in place. She was planting gentle kisses up and down her neck, keeping her interested but not a moaning mess. Not yet at-least.

It didn't take long for Yellow to start whining at her. "Lush." Her voice was trembling slightly as she tried to shift herself so her lovers fingers would get closer to her core but Pearl knew this game and she was willing to play along. She wanted to act like a brat she was going to be treated like a brat.

"I don't know if you deserve it." Pearl said nibbling on the exposed skin of her gems shoulder as she roughly grabbed her ass again. Yellow moaned a bit louder pushing back into the singers touch just to yelp as she was smacked back into place "Your not being a good girl."

"P-Please." Pearl could see the way Yellow's arms were slightly shaking from holding herself the way she was. She loved the way the red under her skin was creeping down to her shoulders and the way she was turning her head to bare her neck, just pleading for Pearl to bite her. The singers eyes rolled in her head a bit as Yellow pleaded a bit more. She only kept her teasing up for a little while longer before leaning up and biting Yellow's ear hard.

"Keep your voice down and do as your told." Pearl growled "And my good girl will get what she wants."

Yellow's breath was shaky as she covered her mouth. Pearl chuckled as she kissed her behind the ear. The hand on her ass raised back and smacked her cheeks one more time before changing direction. Pearl smiled as her fingers dipped in between Yellow's legs and roughly ran over the last barrier keeping her from her lovers warmth "Is this why you wore a skirt today? So you could try and distract me and get me to fuck you?"

"I wouldn't have to distract you if you gave me attention earlier." Yellow tried to grumbled but it came out quivering instead.

"Jealous that others have my attention when your walking around showing so much skin." Pearl purred as she kept rubbing over Yellow's underwear, purposely rubbing her core but avoiding her clit. She loved the way Yellow was trying to adjust her hips to get more friction but Pearl's grip was steel. She wanted to get fucked and she was going to take it as Pearl gave it. Bad girls don't get to pick how there punished "Acting like I don't notice so you get yourself into trouble. Your such a _brat_."

Yellow couldn't focus on a response. Pearl pushed her underwear to the side and ran her middle and ring finger right over her core. She ran her fingers up and down her girls shallow folds, gathering her slick on her fingers. The more Yellow bit back her moans the more she would press into her folds. Only when Yellow whine into her hand did Pearl give her what she wanted. All in one motion Pearl lined her fingers up and plunged them deep into Yellow's core. Her gem's knees went a bit weak and Pearl adjusted her hand ever so much that when they gave a bit her fingers were pushed deeper into her heat. The way Yellow's walls squeezed her fingers made Pearl's own core pound in response.

"How wet you are and all for me." Pearl said reaching over and grabbing her only pillow. She put it under Yellow's head and turned her gems face to kiss her roughly before letting go and shoving it into the pillow "Bite it and keep quiet."

Yellow whined at the treatment and pressed back onto Pearl's fingers as she wrapped her arms around the pillow and put her face into it. Pearl didn't give her too much time to adjust before pulling her fingers almost all the way out then plunging them back in. She set a roughly quick pace. Her other hand let go of Yellow's waist. She snaked it up her front and grabbed her neck, putting enough pressure to make Yellow groan loudly into the pillow. Oh how she wished she had something to tie her up with just so she could put her pretty body on display for her. Another time perhaps.

Pearl's own body was getting hot as she finger fucked Yellow. Her gem was trying to be quiet, like the good girl she was for Lush, as she dipped herself forward, pushing her ass up higher into the air. Her legs were quivering as she rocked on her heals to meet each thrust of Pearl's fingers into her heat. The way her slick was dripping down on to Pearl's hand and down over her wrist had the singer growl into the kisses she was planting onto her gems skin and doubling her efforts. Each thrust into Yellow's core had her gem falling apart. Pearl felt Yellow's walls start to quiver and this made the singer still her movement.

"L-Lush. P-P-Please." Yellow whined looking over her shoulder and trying to hold still. She knew that if she started to rock and fuck herself on her lovers fingers without permission then she wouldn't finish. Pearl would make her wait until she came away from the edge to build her up again but she didn't want that. She wanted to finish so bad.

"Such a good girl." Pearl whispered in her ear as she let her gems neck go. She grabbed Yellow by the hair and pushed her face down into the pillow roughly. "Learning her place." Pearl started back up at a slower pace before leaning forward and biting Yellow's neck just above her shoulder. "I wanna hear your muffled screams sweetly."

Pearl kept her grip on Yellow's hair as she sped up her fingers. Each push had Yellow's voice tumbling from her lips quickly. The pillow did a poor job in muffling her gems needy moans, forcing her to push her face further into it. Pearl felt Yellow's wall start to tremble and she rotated her fingers to brush up against her girls upper wall. The same time her thumb came forward and brushed against her clit. Yellow was a loud mess at this point and she tipped over the edge as Pearl let go of her hair and pulled down the corner of her shirt, biting into her skin hard.

Her gem practically screamed as she came undone. Pearl had to quickly wrap her arm around Yellow's waist to keep her on her feet. This didn't fully stop Pearl from moving. She stopped thrusting her fingers into Yellow and instead just to rub the bundle of nerves deep inside her. This drew out Yellow's orgasm longer then it would have lasted. Her arms and legs were shaking hard while her breath was coming out in gasps. It was a good little bit before Yellow was able to stand on her own. Once Pearl thought she was good she slowly pulled her fingers out of her core. Yellow moaned and pressed back, trying to get them back inside her, but Pearl gently shushed her.

"When we get home we will play more." She said turning Yellow around and kissing her. "If my brat stays in place like a good girl."

Pearl kept her arms around her waist and Yellow's own snaked up her neck and into her hair like a life line, keeping her from pulling away too soon. Pearl didn't want to break the kiss. Her fingers tightened in Yellow's cloths and she was debating wither or not she could get away with pinning her to a wall when there was a knock to her office door.

"One moment!" Pearl called over her shoulder. Yellow whined but Pearl shushed her. "Take a moment to pull yourself together."

Pearl gently helped Yellow sit back onto the small space on the sofa she had managed to clear before her boss got there. Pearl gently had Yellow lay her head on the pillow before turning towards the door. Quickly sticking her fingers in her mouth to clean them of Yellow's cum (A soft groan from the sofa of said girl seeing this) Pearl made her way across her office. When she opened the door Blue was standing there with a smile on her face which Pearl raised an eyebrow too.

"Heard her a few steps from the door." Blue said softly "Figure I'd let her finish first."

Yellow groaned behind them in embarrassment and Pearl smiled big "The fish still alive?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. I think I got everything I need for today." Pearl said glancing over her shoulder "Let's head back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy has it been a hot minute. I have not had a lot of time to myself to really work on my works so I've had to pick one at a time and now it is Lush's turn for some attention. I'm a bit rusty and this chapter is short as I work my way back into the flow and as I work on this again, I'm sorry for the bad smut but I hope you enjoy!

The ride back to Pearl's home was quick. Blue sat in the back while Yellow took the front. The usually quiet girl was gently poking fun at a red faced Yellow. Pearl herself was letting there conversation play out as she drove. There small back and forth's were always amusing to listen too. They never got loud or aggressive with each other. They would just get a bit snippy and, surprisingly to there boss, sometimes handsy as well. Eventually Pearl cut in mentioning how loud Blue would get at times and Yellow snickered at her suddenly red face to match her own.

By the time they reached the house both girls were very red in the face and Pearl was smiling ear to ear. Getting out of the car in her driveway they spied someone sitting on the front porch. At first they hesitated but Garnet standing and giving a small smile had the three of them relaxing.

"Your going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Pearl said walking up her front steps.

"Long as it's in bed." Garnet said getting a snicker from Yellow and Blue "Then I see no problem with it."

Pearl rolled her eyes as she unlocked her front door and went inside.

They rest of the day went by uneventful. Pearl went to her office to get some work done. Yellow and Garnet went of to the kitchen talking about food and Blue went to her room. They all had changed into comfortable cloths for lounging in and Pearl couldn't of been happier then she did. As night took the sky Pearl looked up to see Blue come into her study after a gentle knock came to her ears. As she glanced at the clock on the wall Blue came over and stopped next to her after shutting the office door behind her.

"Did Garnet and Yellow go out for food?" Pearl asked turning her chair to face Blue fully. She reached over and closed her laptop, putting it on sleep mode as she smiled up at Blue. "It's awfully quiet down stairs."

"They went to pick it up." Blue answered softly "They said they would decide what they were getting when they went out."

"It's going to be a while then." Pearl said "Anything you want to do until they get back?"

Pearl smirked at the slight blush that started to dust Blue's cheeks. She had noticed the moment her gem stepped into her office what she was going to want to do. Blue rarely came in here without something to occupy her time with while Pearl worked. The only indication that fun was on the plate was the fact that Blue had something behind her back and was in a big shirt that hung off one shoulder. Now she stood in front of her avoiding eye contact and shuffling from foot to foot, making it that much more obvious.

"Come here pretty girl." Pearl said gently. She bit her lip ever just so as Blue turned a bit more red as she took the last few steps to the singers side. Pearl slowly reached out and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She tugged her gently forward until Blue was sitting on her lap. The singer smiled up at Blue as she placed what was in her hands behind her on the desk (Pearl still didn't see what it was but had a pretty good guess.) She ran her hands gently up Blue's thighs, pushing her shirt up just enough to get close to her hips, before moving them back down to her knees. She didn't want to be too forward or pressing if all her girl wanted to do was just be held. Blue gently laid her arms over Pearl's shoulders and got comfy on her lap. "What did you want to do?"

That question had Blue turning a deep red. She took a deep breath as her quiet voice tried to squeak out a response. "I-I-I p-play. W-Want t-t-to."

"Use your words Blue. I don't know what you want if you don't tell me" Pearl chuckled a bit as she leaned forward and brushed her lips down Blue's jaw. The quiet girl gasped out. She could feel her try to speak but her voice was failing her. She liked when Blue would get flustered like this. It was cute. "If you can't tell me you can show me."

Pearl pressed a kiss to the underside of Blue's jaw. It earned her another gasp and her gems hands in her hair, holding her tight. Pearl's own hands ran up her gems legs and over her shirt to her hips. As the singer started kissing down Blue's neck the slender girl gasped out a bit more, her breath getting more airy. Pearl groaned ever just so as Blue's hips moved a bit on her lap. She wasn't full on grinding against her but every kiss Pearl left on her skin had her moving a little more with each roll of her hips. Pearl's tightening grip on her girls hips had the other grinding against her more, just starting to get a bit rough. Pearl's one hand ran around to Blue's lower back as her other reached up and tilted her face down for a kiss.

"What do you want to do?" Pearl asked just barely pulling away from Blue's soft lips. There breath was mingling and Pearl started to feel hot. She could feel Blue's own heat in her lap and had a pretty good idea she really wasn't wearing anything under this shirt at this point. That thought alone had her head swimming with possibilities. How to get her screaming her name. How to bend her in any direction to fill her with nothing but pleasure.

"To please you." Blue half whispered and whined as she tugged a bit on Pearl's hair "Please?"

Pearl groaned rather loudly as her eyes rolled a bit in her head. She was still frustrated from getting Yellow off and not being able to fix herself. With the way Blue was sitting on her lap and pressing up against her there was no way she could say no to her. She wanted her, in every way.

Pearl pulled her forward for a lingering kiss before letting her go "On your knees."

Blue tugged on Pearl's lip a bit before moving back and sinking to the floor between her legs. The singer was chewing on the inside of her cheek as Blue grabbed the top of Pearl's pants and tugged on them gently. Pearl raised her hips just enough for Blue to tug her shorts down. She was very happy she decided to change when they all got back because of how hot it was out. Now she was hot for another reason and looking down at Blue was making her so much more hotter.

Blue leaned her head against Pearl's knee before turning her face and placing a kiss on her skin. As her gem slowly trailed up the inside of her thigh Pearl looked to her desk. She smiled down at Blue as she leaned forward and grabbed the toy. Pearl leaned back and held the toy up for Blue to see.

"You want me to fuck you good Blue?" Said girl was close to Pearl's core when she stopped. She couldn't look up at Pearl and the blush on her cheeks was getting darker quickly. Pearl took her other hand and ran it through Blue's hair. "Show me how good you are at using that mouth of yours and I'll have you seeing stars sweetly, just like you want."

Blue looked up at Pearl with want in her eyes. She nuzzled into Pearl's hand in her hair before turning and kissing up her skin again. Pearl kept her hand in Blue's hair as she moved. The first kiss to her folds had the singers toes curling a bit. Blue was very skilled with her mouth and tongue. She could take your breath away with gentle kisses or having you melt from a battle of tongues. Her lips were always so soft and would mold to your own so easily. Just from her running her tongue up over her core a few times she had Pearl's breath catching in her throat.

Pearl was trying not to be loud but the small moans escaping her mouth had Blue pressing into her more. Soft hands held the singers legs open just enough to let her stay in her cozy spot. Her clever tongue generously ran over Pearl's core before coming up and nudging the hood of Pearl's clit. She moaned slightly as Pearl's fingers in her hair tightened for a moment. This had Blue focusing on her lovers clit in just moments. Her tongue would circle around it slowly before brushing over it roughly. Pearl was starting to twitch in her seat the more Blue used her skills to bring her closer and closer to coming undone. Blue was very good at reading her lovers body language and was very eager to please her. Only when she sucked her clit into her mouth did the singer moan loudly and pull Blue away from her core.

Pearl had to catch her breath for a moment. She ran her hand through Blue's hair as she gently wiped Pearl's slick from her face. Her breath was a bit heavy as well and the lust in her eyes was boring into Pearl's as she looked up at her. If she let her keep gong she would of finished right there and that wasn't going to do. She wanted to please her girl, not just get pleasure for herself.

"Come here sweet thing." Pearl said gently guiding Blue up with just the tip of her finger under her chin.

Blue crawled up onto Pearl's lap and straddled her again. She was eager to keep going as she twisted her fingers up into Pearl's hair and kissed her quickly. Pearl held onto the back of Blue's shirt as she leaned into the signer. Blue slowly started rolling her hips into Pearl's as she tried to deepen the kiss but the signer pulled away before she could. Pearl knew if Blue lead the kiss then she would devour her too quickly. She wanted to draw this out for them both to enjoy this fully. Blue whined gently but Pearl pecked her lips before twirling the toy around in her hand. "Do you still want to use this or would you rather my fingers to make you scream?"

Pearl couldn't help but tease Blue further. Her face was such a deep red as her eyes looked at the toy in her lovers hand. This was a special toy that Blue especially enjoyed. It was designed so pleasure both of them. One side was a normal dildo shape while the other was curved, designed to stay in Pearl while hitting her sensitive spot inside with every roll of her hips into Blue's.

Blue gently took the toy from Pearl's hand. She kissed Pearl again as she raised herself up. The singer let her take the lead as she kissed her, distracting her enough for her fingers to shake as her hand wondered down to her lap. Blue ran her fingers over Pearl's core before lining the toy up and pushing it into her. Pearl moaned into her lips and grabbed Blue's hips as the toy pushed into her bundle of nerves deep inside. She had to pull away and catch her breath for a moment as Blue adjusted herself over the head of the toy and waited.

"Such an obedient little doll." Pearl said tugging Blue's shirt up and letting out a groan "Yet so bad in nothing but a shirt."

Blue put her hands on Pearl's shoulders and squeezed, choosing to look anywhere but in the singers eyes for a moment. She leaned forward and kissed Pearl more as she pressed into her touch. Blue wouldn't do anything without Pearl telling her too. She liked being told what to do and knew the more she listened and was patient the sweeter her reward would be. That didn't stop her from moaning out lightly into there kisses. She would never directly ask Pearl to fuck her but would do little things to let her know she wanted it.

Pearl loosed her grip on Blue's hips and she immediately started to lower herself down onto the toy. The singer didn't want to tease her for too long when she had been so good. If anything she was impatient. Pearl tightened her grip again, deciding her gem was moving too slow, and pulled Blue down fully onto the toy. Blue's hips coming to stop on Pearl's had both girls moaning. Blue's legs were shaking slightly with the sudden intrusion hitting her deep. Her nails dug into Pearl's shoulders and the singer had to hold herself back from picking Blue up and slamming her back down onto the toy again. Just there hips bumping had the part of the toy inside her pushing into her nerves and it made her body shiver in need. She wanted to just roll her hips and fuck Blue all she wants but she held back. She wanted Blue to set the pace and tell her what she wanted.

For now.

"Move Blue." Pearl mumbled as she started kissing the side of her neck "Move all you want."

Blue barred her neck to give Pearl more skin to kiss as she slowly started moving her hips. She started off just grinding against Pearl. The toy rocking in both of them enough to slowly raise there arousal. The more she rolled her hips the more they both twitched in response. Blue's grip would start to get tighter with each roll as Pearl kissed her skin more and more. It wasn't long before Blue started to breath heavy and stopped grinding against her lover completely. Pearl gave her a second to come back down from the edge. Blue knew she wasn't allowed to finish unless Pearl told her she could. Her ability to stop like this was very impressive. Pearl felt another wave of heat rock through her at that thought, just how obedient Blue was, how much she would listen, but she couldn't hold back. She wanted her. All of her.

Pearl wrapped her arms around Blue's waist and quickly stood. She propped Blue up on her desk and quickly claimed her lips again. The singer grabbed her girls hips tightly as Blue wrapped her arms around Pearl's neck. The first roll of Pearl's hips and her seeing stars. Blue's slick already had the toy covered so as it started to move in and out of her, the only sound aside from there voices was a wet one and _oh_ how it turned Pearl on more.

Pearl tried to start off slow, she really did, but her pace was quick to speed up. Every roll of her hips into Blue's. Every moan leaving the quiet girls mouth. Every tug and pull at her body, her hair, from her girl wrapped around her was driving Pearl crazy. She held her hips in a vice grip, not willing to let her lover go and not letting her pull the toy out too far before thrusting it back in. There moans and thrusts seemed to mix into one as Blue started tapping Pearl's shoulder quickly. She was close and Pearl could tell by her frantic tapping that she wasn't going to be able to come back down and stop this time. She was silently asking Pearl's permission to finish. Such a good doll.

The singer pushed her forehead against Blue's as she felt herself start to build up to her own climax "Your such-a-good-girl. You can cum-all you-want."

The singers sweet words in her gems ear had her tumble over the edge. Her usually quiet moans got louder as her body shook. Pearl didn't slow her pace at all as Blue tugged on her hair but her words had her falter for a moment. "D-Don't stop. Please L-Lush."

Pearl groaned as Blue's body refused to let her pull out very far without feeling like she was being pulled back in "Whatever you want my little doll."

And what a promise that was. To Pearl's surprise Blue made it through three more orgasms before she was finish. Pearl had reached her high a while ago but didn't want to stop until Blue herself was satisfied. Having her fall apart under her had Pearl so much more determined to make her scream. Not only did Blue see stars, the singer was pretty sure at one point she saw nothing at all.

When her gem was done Pearl quickly tossed the toy aside and stepped back. She picked Blue up and pulled her to sit on her lap as they caught there breath. She loved the little whimpers leaving her girl's mouth as small aftershocks of pleasure twitched through her body. Blue put her face into Pearl's neck and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as her body calmed down. The singer held Blue close as she felt her heart slow down. They both had a light sheen of sweat on there bodies and her office smelled heavily of sex. Pearl idly ran her thumb over Blue's thigh as she planted lazy kisses into her hair. Her gem was more then content to just stay in her lovers lap but the sound of the alarm turning off and the front door opening changed that.

With a smile Pearl helped Blue to her feet, holding her so she wouldn't fall, before taking her hand and kissing her.

"Go put on _different_ cloths on and will go join them for dinner." Pearl said with a wink letting her go and reaching down for her own discarded pants. Blue smiled giving Pearl another kiss before clumsily skipping down the hall to her room. Pearl went to her own room, showering quickly, before finding short clean shorts and a tank-top to wear.

Wondering down the hall and then the stairs she could hear her girls in the kitchen. She only paused for a moment to listen in and a smile covered her face. Her girls sounded happy. She could hear the smile in there voices and could picture it on there faces. Yellow and Blue were gently teasingly picking on each other and Garnet was chiming in every once in a while with her own returning jabs.

Just hearing this made Pearl happy. She was glad they were safe here and happy they were enjoying themselves. They were happy and laughing but... everything else that had happened still nagged in the back of her mind. She was worried about them returning to her beach house. Well, Beach City in general. She didn't feel like the town itself was safe for them right now but she didn't have much of a choice. She knew her girls loved that town and loved living on the beach. Beach City was there home and she didn't want to rip that away from them. True, at the bar around the others they were very safe and there was no-one she would trust around them more then her bouncers at the bar. She had seen Malachite and Sugilite personally broken a face or two in a _gentle_ scuffle.

Pearl didn't dwell on her dark thoughts long before pushing them away and walking to her kitchen. There would be time for that but now was for her girls.

"You all eat the strangest things." Pearl looked over the strange take-out food or tacos, burgers, and fries "Where did you even get all this?"

"The shopping center few streets down." Yellow said as Garnet slid a salad across the counter to Pearl "They finally opened it and had all sorts of shops in there."

"It was busy." Garnet said as Pearl sat next to Yellow.

"We couldn't pick a place." Yellow said.

"You wanted stuff they didn't want." Garnet said.

"They like Mexican food!"

" _You_ like Mexican food."

Pearl chuckled to herself as they went back and forth. The rest of the night melted into jokes, jabs, and a wonderful night. The next morning came early. Pearl was showered, dressed, and ready to go before her girls had even stirred. The singer was gathering her stuff from her office when she herd her girls coming down the hall.

"Are you both ready to go?" Pearl called out as she finished shoving all the work she had brought home, and finished, into her work bag and put it on her shoulder. "Or do you need more time?"

"Were ready." Both her girls spoke at the same time as Pearl turned to look at them.

They were well put together again but wearing looser clothing then they had yesterday. Blue was in a very elegant blueish/green sun dress where Yellow was in a flowy black skirt and a loose long sleeved white shirt. Just looking at them both made Pearl's chest tighten a bit in admiration. Even though she was in a nice dark blue suit and white shirt she felt so mediocre in the best way looking at them.

"Your both very beautiful." Pearl said just openly looking them over. She didn't have a predatory eye or one wanting to take there cloths off. Just a pure look of just... God she didn't even know. Happiness, I guess. "How I managed to tip into your eyes I'll never know."

Blue giggled where Yellow smiled. As Pearl walked over to them both girls linked arms and turned away. "It wasn't very hard." Yellow said "When we wanted to be in your sight since we met you."

Pearl paused at hearing this as they walked off down the hall. The singer felt her face turn red as she listened to them snicker to themselves. She never even thought of them being interested in her first there first meeting. She had met them right around the time she bought her bar. It was on that years beach-a-palooza and they had caught her eye early on in that day. From there she kept running into them and eventually won there favor. Thinking back on it now, Pearl realized that they purposely kept coming back and she felt a new feeling of warmth fill her chest. A big smile plastered itself across her face as she shut her office doors and quickly caught up to the pair.

Pearl wrapped her arms around there shoulders. "I was thinking, this weekend will close the bar."

"What?" Blue said "Really?"

"Why?" Yellow questioned as they reached the stairs.

"Well, since this week has been nothing but a living nightmare for all of us." Pearl said letting them go and smiling at them before going down the stairs "So I feel like we all need to either get wasted or commit a crime and owning a bar can help us with one of those things."

Pearl couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she went down the stairs, both her girls smiling and giggling behind her. Before anyone could say a thing Pearl's phone started to ring in her pocket. Fishing it from her pocket she raised an eyebrow as she answered.

"Yes Sardonyx? Is everything alright?"

"Yea. I have someone here asking about a job you offered them?" Sardonyx said on the other side of the line. "She had your card and my name on it."

Pearl reached the landing and picked her keys up before answering "I don't recall. What was her name?"

Pearl could hear Sardonyx ask and an annoyed Lapis on the other end "Seriously Pearl?!"

Pearl laughed as she opened her front door. "Yea, I know her. Shes there to be a bartender and I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Ok. What shall you have me do?"

"Keep an eye on her and shower her the ropes."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Sardonyx." Pearl said stepping aside for Blue and Yellow to walk past.

"Yea?"

"Don't go easy on her. Give her a bit of a performance."

"Let the show begin." Sardonyx said with a laugh.

The groan from the other side made Pearl smile as she hung up the phone. Both of her girls looked at her confused as she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Is Sar ok?" Blue asked gently as Pearl locked her house up and set the alarm.

"Yes." Pearl said turning with a smile "She just called to let me know we have a new fish in our pond."

"A new bouncer?" Blue asked.

"Someone to take up the free bar slot we have." Pearl said walking down the steps past them and towards her car "Lets go. The sooner we get this week over the sooner we can get to our fun weekend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how cringy the smut was but it is good for not writing any for months. I hope to have the next part up soon! I don't expect anyone to really comment on this short mess of a chapter I created but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week went by smoothly on one end, rough on the other. The bar was a bit chaotic from what Pearl was told. The mayor was being a thorn in there side with hearing about Pearl's home being broken into down there. Lapis had been doing ok at learning the ropes to bar-tending but had much to learn still. With her short temper it was making it hard for her to deal with the drunks and pervs in a calm manner. To top it all off Rose and her band of sluts were making closing hours dangerous for her workers. It was getting bad and she was going to step in to put an end to it the moment she got down there.

On this side, the library was calm and collected all things considering. Pearl picked up the extra work from Lapis and Peridot's old positions along with all her own things. Her workers tried to take some of the burdens from Pearl but there boss just brushed them off. Pearl being Pearl, the perfectionist she is, was able to manage all this work with ease. It was just falling back into familiar tracks and repetition. Pearl wouldn't even let Yellow and Blue help her though in all honestly, they didn't really ask. The pair of them just did there own thing. From reading books most hours to occasionally bothering Pearl and Jasper at times when they weren't playing secretary for there boss, this is where Pearl found the pair in the giants office.

Pearl rasped her knuckle on the door-frame as she came around the open door "Mind if I cut in? It's time to go."

"Already?" Yellow asked "We were having a good time."

Pearl smiled at the three of them as she nodded "We have an interesting weekend to get too." She looked at Jasper as she spoke directly to Blue and Yellow "I'll meet you both in the lobby. I need to talk to Miss Quartezine for a moment." Both girls giggled to themselves as they got up and it made Jasper's face turn red and Pearl roll her eyes. "Not like that."

Pearl pushed off the door-frame as both her girls left the office. Pearl closed the door behind her before turning and looking at Jasper. The giant had straightened up in her chair and she was trying not to look flustered. Pearl couldn't help but tease her. "Your face is a bit red. Are you feeling alright?"

The singers smile was impossibly wide as she watched her employee stumble around her words a bit "N-No. I'm fine."

"I was wondering _if_ your not busy this weekend." Pearl said coming over and sitting on the edge of her desk "If you wanted to come party with us."

"With you?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, looking a bit flustered but curious. Just her demeanor lead her to believe both her girls had riled her up a bit. Apart Yellow and Blue were no real threat but put together they could bring any person down to there knees. Mainly in ropes of flirting and kisses. Pearl had fallen for there games before and she understood how Jasper was feeling.

"Me, my girls, and bar staff." Pearl said waving her hand about for a moment "I feel like a weekend getting plastered is in order after all the crap that has happened."

Jasper smirked and chuckled to herself a bit at her boss. On this side of Pearl's life she was still just a vulgar and foul mouthed. It was still funny to hear her up tight and strict boss talking about getting drunk and having a blast in a elegantly worded way. "So just a weekend of drinking and partying?"

"Drinking. Partying." Pearl leaned forward a bit with a smile as she gently touched the bottom of Jasper's chin and tilted it up "Maby more if you want to be a good girl for me."

"Only good girl I see here is you kitten." Jasper said leaning into the singers touch "Getting me drunk will only make it that much more fun to make you scream."

"I'll believe it when I see it my dear." Pearl said leaning forward and brushing her lips across Jasper's for just a fleeting moment before pulling away "The party starts tonight at closing time here." Pearl got to her feet and turned away to the door "I look forward to seeing you there."

A deep chuckle followed Pearl as she left Jasper's office. As she made her way down the hallway she could hear Ruby and Sapphire talking rather loudly but trying to be hush hush about it. Pearl wasn't wearing heals today so she slowed down as there words drifted down the hall to her approach.

"I'm not to sure what to do." Sapphire said with a bit of shake to her voice. "We don't have enough."

"We could just ask her." Ruby said.

"No... No we can't. Not after everything that's gone on."

"Please Sapphy." Ruby's voice was a bit pleading "We really need the extra money."

"What if she says no?"

"Then we find second jobs."

"Ruby."

"It's going to be ok Sapphire." Ruby's voice was shaking just like her wife's but seemed to be the calm one in this moment "We'll figure it out. We always do."

"Your right." There was a small sniffle "But what if-"

"I won't let anything happen to us." Ruby said cutting off her wife "I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Pearl had stopped walking a bit into hearing there conversation. She knew very little about the married pair around the corner in general. She knew they married young and moved across the country when they applied for there jobs here. She also remembers them being very _very_ excited when they learned they got them. Come to think of it, Pearl was aware of them struggling a bit through life but never with money. They always seemed so happy and care free. They never had nothing less of a smile on there faces to hide the pain underneath. A small pang of understanding ran through her as her own memories of struggling for a long time to get where she is now came to mind. The world could be a cruel place and she knew that all too well. The faces you had to hide behind to make it through the day or trials you faced. She didn't know much about there situation but she knew how she could help, if they took it.

Pearl squared her shoulders and continued down the hall. She cleared her throat a bit to kind of make her presence known to the pair as she came up to the corner. As she passed by she saw the pair standing off to the side together and gave them a small smile. "Just the pair I wanted to see."

"Y-You wanted to see us Director?" Ruby said turning in a bit of surprise as Sapphire quickly ducked her head and messed with her hair a bit to slightly hide the now visible red to her eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you guys something if you have a moment." Pearl said turning to face them playing along, none the wiser.

"Yes Director." Sapphire said "What can we help with?"

"I was wondering if you guys would like Peridot or Lapis' jobs." Pearl answered "I'm putting the adds out tomorrow but I wanted to ask you both first if you wanted them."

"Us?" Ruby asked a bit puzzled.

"Well, your both on the bottom of the job list around here and I rather move people up from within before hiring outside. You both already know the building and how to do your jobs very well." Pearl folded her arms behind her back with a small shrug "The jobs would come with a big pay raise for you both and similar duty's and such for the library."

"Are you serious?" Sapphire asked surprised with wide eyes.

"With all that has happened I need people I can trust around to keep this place running with me." Pearl them frowned a bit "If you don't want them that's ok. I figured I'd ask you both first-"

"Yes!" Ruby shouted before calming down "I-Ow!"

Sapphire elbowed her wife hard before trying to hold back the huge smile painting itself across her face "We will gladly take the jobs."

"Yea, were totally trustworthy." Ruby said getting a playful eye-roll from her wife. Pearl smiled at there enthusiasm as the married couple had to visibly hold back from getting too excited in-front of her.

"Wonderful." Pearl said with a smile of her own turning to continue down the hall. "Then come Monday I'll show you the ropes to your new positions and get all the paperwork arranged for you both to sign and gt filed."

"Thank you Director!" Ruby shouted at her as she walked away.

Pearl could hear the pair fo them quickly moving down the hallway away from her. She could hear the sounds of there relief and excitement as words tumbled from there lips. She could also hear a few tears being shed and just the feeling of weight being lifted off there shoulders.

Heading up and gathering her things from her office Pearl met her girls at the front doors. Walking up she smiled at the pair and they smiled back. "Are you both ready to head home or do you not feel comfortable going back?" She slowed to a stop in front of them and let her voice drop to a whisper "I can't stay past the weekend and I don't want you to feel unsafe there."

They looked to each-other before back at Pearl. "We talked about this while we were waiting." Blue said softly.

"We'll be ok." Yellow said "Beach City is our home and _this_ time will be ready for anyone who try's to hurt us." Pearl smiled as Blue smiled more " _I_ know where the baseball bat is kept."

"Ok brat." Pearl said getting a bit of dusted red across Yellow's cheeks "Do you want your things from my place or do you want to head straight down?"

"We only have cloths up here." Blue said "Were ok to head right down."

"Excellent." Pearl said walking past them "We need to stop by the bar first when we get there before heading to the house."

"They get to see us all dressed up?" Blue asked coming to Pearl's one side where Yellow came up to the other.

"Well I do clean up well." Yellow said holding her chin up high and getting a few chuckles from the other two "Maby I'll get a few heads turned my way."

"Better keep on turning." Pearl said looking at her "I'm not inclined to share you both with anyone aside from Garnet. No, I take that back. Not even her. I get jealous too easy."

Yellow was very red in the face with Blue just turning. Pearl openly laughed as they walked into the parking garage. Her girls knew she was joking. She would never hold them back if someone else caught there eye. If anything she would support them in any way they wanted in dealing with them, being it getting to know them better or sending them away. She wanted them happy and safe and would do anything to take care of them. Hell, she had been a good wing-man for Sheena on more then one occasion.

"Well lucky for you we don't like sharing too much either." Yellow said as both of them came up and claimed an arm. "We know Jasper is interested in you. She turned red every time we brought up you singing on stage."

"We won't stop her if she wants to try." Blue said "Were just going to make her work a bit harder for it."

"Not like we have to try too hard." Yellow said "Your making it a challenge for her."

"Though the way she ogles you every time you come around, I don't think she will last long under you."

"In _any_ way." Both girls laughed to themselves.

It was Pearl's turn for her face to turn a bit red as she spoke "I have a weakness for cute girls with hot bodies." She felt both of them deflate for just a moment "Maby that's why I'm not good at sharing you two with anyone."

"O-Oh?"

"I-Is that so?"

"What can I say?" Pearl shrugged as they reached her car "Some people protect treasures. Some horde money. I personally latch on to the beautiful women who have captured my heart."

"I would be lying if I didn't say that Garnet is the only other person who holds it in a vise grip like you both do." Pearl pulled her keys out and unlocked her car "Jasper will have to work really hard if she wants a peace."

**~**

The ride down to Beach City was long with traffic and such but it wasn't too bad. The sun was just reaching the edge of the ocean when they pulled up to the bar. Pearl was last to get out of her car as she rummaged through her bag. After having her gem placed onto her head she joined her girls. As they started towards the bar Pearl didn't go to the back door.

"Were not going in?" Yellow said a bit confused.

"You said you wanted to turn some heads." Pearl said taking off her jacket and looking at Yellow "What better way to do that then walk through the front door."

"Really?" She said looking surprised.

Pearl simply smiled as she turned forward again. She through her jacket over her shoulder and held it with two fingers as they rounded the corner of the building. As they walked towards the front door Pearl caught one of the problems she would have to deal with. Standing down the street a ways, exchanging dirty looks with the singer, Rose and Rainbow. Her ex seemed to be talking to Rainbow but didn't look to be starting trouble right this moment. Aside from there harsh looks and posture Pearl didn't find them threatening at all right now. She decided that after there first round of drinking and getting shit faced, between the hangover and next party day, she would pay her a visit.

Pearl frowned but didn't stop her stride as she reached the front doors to her bar. As they opened the doors as walked in they were greeted by a familiar voice. "Hot damn."

Pearl smiled seeing Bigg's standing near the doors to the first floor bar (Which was closed) and the steps down to the basement bar which was open. "I know, we can clean up well."

"I feel bad for whoever hits on you three while looking this fine." Bigg's said. "Garnet would have there heads in a instant."

"As if I'd let any creepy get close to these two beautiful lady's." Both her and Pearl smiled wide as Yellow turned a bit red and Blue did a cute little turn. "I don't know if Sar has said anything yet but were closed this weekend." Pearl said walking up to her.

"Why?"

"We can't party if were open." Pearl said walking past and heading down the stairs "And the boss wants to fucking drink."

Bigg's voice full of excitement followed them down the stairs as they headed to the basement. As they reached the bottom of the steps they could hear someone yelling and the sound of a bar-stool being knocked over. It didn't take long for Pearl to pick out the voice. Stepping right up to the door, the first thing Pearl saw was a terrified looking Mayor Dewey running full force towards her. Pearl instinctively took a step back, moving herself in front of Yellow and Blue behind her. The Mayor only took notice of her standing there as he was running past them. He paused for a moment to look Pearl over before a shot glass came flying through the air between them. As it shattered against the far door it jarred the Mayor from his pause and he was soon running again up the stairs.

"You ever say something like that again I'll do more then pour your drink on your head you damn stalker!" Lapis yelled after the Mayor. "Get fucked!"

Pearl watched the Mayor stumble up the steps before turning and looking into the basement. There was no-one else in here at this hour, mainly due to Pearl calling ahead to have her girls close down the bar early for a "private event". Sugalite was hysterically laughing next to the basement doors with Malachite, Sardonyx was standing behind the bar covering her mouth in surprise with Garnet on the far end facepalming very hard. Lapis was half on the bar-top leaning over the top with a look of pure pear followed by regret as she suddenly saw Pearl standing there.

"Lapis." Pearl said very calmly as she leaned to one side to let Blue and Yellow come into the room past her as Bigg's came halfway down the stairs to look into the room. "I _don't_ think your going to work out as a bartender." Lapis looked so hurt before Pearl smiled at her "Sug, Mal, meet your new bouncer."

"Are you serious?" Lapis half whispered as she got down off the bar with wide eyes.

"Show her the ropes." Pearl said looking at Sugalite who had a wicked smile on her face "Explain the rules and how bail out works."

"Bail out?" Lapis half said coming around the bar slowly as Pearl walked over.

"We tend to get in a lot of trouble." Sugalite said as Malachite walked up and flung her arm around Lapis shoulders "Let us explain."

As they walked away there was a low whistle from the end of the bar. "Damn Lush, didn't know you knew how to look like an actual lady."

Pearl snorted at Amethyst's comment before doing a lazy twirl in a circle and getting a few more whistles from the rest of her staff. "What can I say? The whore knows how to clean up." Pearl smiled at the frown Garnet shot her.

"Your not a whore." Garnet said.

"Not according to the thorn in your side here." Pearl said "Shes stalking around out front."

"Need me to tell her to get lost?" Bigg's asked cracking her knuckles.

"Will be doing a home visit later." Pearl said "Loudly."

" _Sweet."_

"You all look hot as hell." Amethyst commented as Blue and Yellow went around the bar, both pecking a kiss to Amethyst's head on the way by. "What else can you do?"

"Piss people off apparently." Pearl said laying her jacket on the bar "Was that what you meant by not playing nice Sar?"

"That was the highlight of it." Her other bartender said lowering her hands slowly "First time shes thrown a glass though."

"I'm afraid to ask but what was he asking about?" Pearl looked at Sardonyx but wrapped her arm around Garnet's. The frown on the taller's face quickly vanished with a soft blush to her cheeks appearing. She mite be the one for the thrill of getting caught but rarely like being touched otherwise, aside from Pearl, Yellow, and Blue.

"You of course but if the security to your house was updated and when you would be getting in." Sardonyx frowned as she started to clean up the mess Lapis left of the bar "It was very inappropriate. Lapis did all that before Garnet here could ask him to leave."

"She has fight in her." Garnet said. She made no move to pull Pearl closer but the smile on her face as Pearl leaned into her was very hard to miss. "Can hold her own."

"He comes back again I hope to see the look on his face when he sees she's a bouncer now." Pearl said "And the second look when he gets thrown out for good."

"Bout time." Yellow said as her and Blue headed to the back "His clammy self stinks up the place."

A few chuckles were herd as Pearl turned back towards the stairs. She called over for Bigg's to shut the front down and to call her last two girls in. Her girls already here practically beaming with excitement as the building became there party bar. Each of them went off to change and put on comfortable cloths to let loose in. Bismuth and Snowflake arrived a short time later with some of Bismuth's special "home brew" moonshine in two kegs and hyped up energy. As the lot went about locking the building up and getting everything set up to party Pearl pulled Garnet with her into the back.

Garnet asked where they were going but Pearl just smiled at her. Before she could really say anything the sound of Lapis and Malachite arguing came to her ears. As the pair of them started towards the arguing they could hear what it was about.

"If she doesn't work here anymore then we should kick her out." Lapis snapped.

"But she is a close friend of our boss." Malachite snapped back "We can't just throw her out."

" _You_ can't but _I_ can." Lapis said "Rats don't belong out of the sewer lurking around."

"We can't throw her out. Lush will make the choice. We need to go get her."

"You don't have too." Pearl said as her and Garnet came around the corner to see her bouncers and a very scared looking Pink standing between them "I'll escort her out."

Pearl looked Pink over and as she went to say something Pearl turned on her heals and told her to follow. A grunt and a shuffling sound came behind her and soon her old bartender was following her. Pearl took her right to the back door and paused, turning to face Pink. Said girl was trembling a bit where she stood and look scared. Like a cat that got spooked her eyes were wide as she remained silent.

"I don't know why you came back but you left on your own." Pearl said "If you left something here then Garnet or someone else could of brought it to you."

Pink remained silent and as Pearl crossed her arms. It only took a moment for Pearl to see the phone clasped tightly in the thin girls hands and she wasn't the only one. Garnet had followed them silently to the back door. As her tall lover looked down Pearl could see the screen of Pink's phone in Garnet's reflective glasses. Her phone was recording.

That alone made Pearl's blood boil and fill her head with confusion. The trust she had in Pink, the respect she held for her, shattered in that moment. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. Pearl thought that she had walked away on her own for her own safety but now...

"If I were you." Pearl said glancing down at the phone then back up at Pink "I would consider what team your playing for." Realization dawned on Pink's face the same time Garnet reached down and plucked her phone from her grip. Pink gasped and tried to grab it but Garnet was much taller then her and held it out of her reach. Garnet started going through her phone as Pink turned back to Pearl. She opened her mouth to say something but Pearl beat her to it. "Keys."

Pink clasped her hands together. She was unable to raise her eyes to look at Pearl as she stood there stone still. She made no indication to move until Pearl held her hand palm up towards her. Pearl watched as Pink's face twisted into what she took as confliction. She looked like she was unsure of what she was doing as she slowly reached into her pocket. One by one the singer watched the silent girl hand her key after key. Keys to the bar, her house, a few other places.

The singer wasn't an idiot. She had told her to give her the spares and copy's she had too. "Even to copy's you made." Pink flinched as her eyes flicked up to Pearl's "Did you think you could get away with that?"

Pink's eyes dropped to the side and soon Pearl had several dozen keys in her hand. Once she was satisfied she handed the keys over to Garnet and pulled out her own.

"Unlike you." Pearl said taking Pink's house key off her key ring "I have no reason to hold onto those who walk away."

Pink looked hurt at those words but Pearl held strong in her neutral expression. Inside she was hurt. This hurt so much, seeing her here doing god knows what in her bar in her phone. She felt so betrayed and her eyes showed just that as Pink took her key back from the singer. Pearl looked to Garnet after she stared down Pink's slightly shaking form under her gaze for a few moments before turning to the back door. As she unlocked it and held it open Garnet gave Pink back her phone and gave her a gentle nudge forward.

"Good luck to you Pink." Pearl didn't move as Pink pressed herself up against the wall to avoid touching her in the way outside. She locked eyes with her as she started to shut the back door. "Keep the house key. They won't work on the new locks."

The haunted look on Pink's face would haunt Pearl's mind for a while as she shut the back door. While she started to re-lock it Garnet's phone started to ring. It only rang twice before she answered it.

"Yes?" Pearl looked up at her lover as she listened to the person on the other end. She said yes again before hanging it up and putting her phone back in her pocket. "The master of vodka is here."

This caused Pearl to snort and take Garnet's hand, pulling her away from the back door and back towards the front "Lets fucking party."

They partied and they partied hard. For working around liquor you would think they they would at-least have some type of tolerance but they didn't. Bigg's and Snowflake were the first to peace out into blackout land with Sardonyx following after at quick pace. Malachite and Sugalite had a shots contest with Lapis and lost spectacularly to the new bouncer. Blue and Yellow played beer pong with Pearl and Amethyst getting very tipsy. Lastly was Garnet and Jasper arm wrestling and taking shots of Bismuth's moonshine every time one of them lost. Music was loud and playing a lot of different dance music and had gotten quite a few of them drunkenly out on the floor.

This went on for hours until just a few of them were still mentally awake to slightly remember everything in a fuzzy haze. Pearl was sitting on the bar top giggling and leaning into Blue with Lapis half laying next to them. They were watching the now drunk arm wrestling match between Giants and they were cheering for both parties.

"Go, go, go, go!" Amethyst drunkenly cheered from the other side of the counter as Garnet and Jasper were locked arm in arm. Both were blurry eyed and trying to keep themselves upright. "Kick her ass!"

"Go Garnet!" Blue cheered leaning into Pearl and laughing.

"Go Jasper!" Lapis said pointing up at the ceiling "Kick her ass!"

"I will kiss whoever wins." Pearl said smiling as Blue leaned into her. The silent girl upon hearing these words twisted around and kissed Pearl hard almost knocking them off the bar top. Only after she pulled back did Pearl snort and then laugh "Never mind, Blue took the kiss."

Wham!

"F-Finally!" Jasper said throwing her hands up in victory "After millions rounds, I finally beat you." She smiled over at the three laughing and swayed slightly "I'll take that kiss now."

"Blue stole it." Pearl said "You gotta get it from her."

"With pleasure." Garnet said.

In a blink of an eye the dark rosy cheeked girl grabbed Blue's face and turned her to face her. Tilting her face down Garnet kissed Blue deeply and took the winning kiss for herself. This earned a few whoops from the very drunk Sugalite and Sardonyx sitting on the floor against the other bar absolutely trashed. Snowflake was snoring face down on that bar and Bigg's was swaying back and forth singing to the song being played.

"I'll take it from you now." Jasper said leaning on the counter as Garnet let Blue go, the smaller's face very red.

"Never said I' give it to you." Garnet said.

"Never said I'd ask." Jasper countered.

Garnet smirked and leaned on the counter getting close to Jasper. The two seemed to have a locked stare down in what to do when Pearl pipped up. "If you both don't kiss I'll chug the rest of the moonshine."

"You would not!" Bismuth said from her drunken dancing with Yellow on the dance floor.

"Your too tiny." Jasper said "You'll get alcohol poisoning."

"Can't have that now can we?" Garnet said. Without giving anyone else a chance to speak she grabbed Jasper's face and smashed her lips against the others. The others drunkenly cheered as Jasper made a slight sound of surprise before leaning into the kiss herself.

In her drunk state, hell even if she was sober, Pearl found this very hot. They was there lips moved together, the contrast of there skin, Pearl felt herself getting warm all over. Her cheeks were burning and when they pulled apart all she wanted to do was place herself between them and have those very lips pressed to her own porcelain skin. Before her mind could catch up with what her body wanted the next song started to play and she jumped up to her feet on the bar top. "Fucking love this song!"

 _"I've been searching for an answer, but I ain't found one."_ Pearl started singing _"I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun. I've been drinking way too much, but now I think I'm done."_

"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot!." Both Yellow and Amethyst yelled. Laughed and echoes of the song were flowing in the air as Pearl, and soon Lapis, were drunkenly dancing across the bar top.

_"Let's start a riot! Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

_"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

_"I gotta get, I gotta get that feeling. Gotta get higher than the twenty-foot ceiling." _Amethyst started drunkenly rapping with the song as she got off the bar stood and started dancing around the bar onto the dance floor. _"Just out of rehab, primed for a relapse. Had to do three dabs just so I could relax."_

_"Walk in the room and I check for bitches. Check my forty-four, check my ammunition."_

_" Got all my homies here and that's fucking bitching. We got more pots than your fucking kitchen."_

_"Cooking shit up with the heat up high. With your middle fingers up, like the cops drove by."_

_"No motherfucker here is drunker than I. And if we get crunked enough, we can set it on fire."_

_"Like fuck it, I don't wanna come down. I wanna get fucked up right about now."_

_"Gonna tear shit up, I don't wanna fight it. Who the fuck here wants to start a riot?"_

Pearl twirled around on the bar top as she Lapis started singing with her _"I've been searching for an answer, but I ain't found one. I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun."_

_"I've been drinking way too much, but now I think I'm done."_

_"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot!"_

Garnet had climbed up to sit on the bar next to the two drunk girls dancing and laughing and was nodding her head in turn.

_"Let's start a riot!"_

_"Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

_"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot!"_

_"Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

_" Roll up to the party in my grandma's Chrysler. Jump into your circle 'cause I'm dying to cipher."_

_"The older I get, I'm like wine, I get finer. And I can tell your girl wants Puma inside her."_ Malachite and Jasper burst out in laughter and Amethyst flipped them off in her fun state dancing and singing. _ "I'm a ride-or-dier with that eye of the tiger. Cornrows banging out the side of my visor."_

_"I'm so damn tight, they should call me the Scheister. Hitting bud and Budweiser, shit, I couldn't get higher."_

_"You done turned me into the "Swan Song" Puma. Peeling out on a Harley at a high school party."_

_"Got a frame like Bane, call me young Tom Hardy. I'm the fucker to blame for the Undead Army."_

_"Got the fire tonight 'cause my ass got paid. Now I'm high and tight like my flat top fade."_

_"Mixed some Molly and Xanax and Tanqueray. And I'm fucking bad bitches like every single day."_

_"I've been searching for an answer, but I ain't found one. I've been known to tear shit up and go off like a gun."_ At this point all those who were still awake were singing along with Pearl and Lapis who were dancing with Blue on the bar top and dancing _very_ close together. _"I've been drinking way too much, but now I think I'm done."_

_"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot!"_

_"Let's start a riot!"_

_"Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

_"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot!"_

_"Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

Pearl took Blue's hands as she twirled her around on the bar top, pulling her close and drunkenly smiling at her _"Tear it up, burn it down. Pour them drinks up until we drown. Go all night every day."_

_"And when you walk into the party make sure you say! Fuck that shit, let's start a riot!"_

_"Let's start a riot! Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

_"Fuck that shit, let's start a riot! Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!"_

**~**

They drank and laughed well into the early morning hours and by the time seven rolled around, Pearl was the only one still awake. Most of her girls had managed to find there way to the third floor and passed out. Sugalite and Malachite were the only two who didn't make it up stairs. They were sleeping face down on the opposet bar top with Snowflakes snoring next to them.

This is where a hungover Garnet and Jasper found a still slightly tipsy Pearl standing on the bar top and holding onto one of the support beams to the ceiling. She was walking around in a lazy circle holding onto with a full bottle in her other hand.

"How are you still awake?" Jasper asked wincing at the bright lights.

"Sleep is for the weak." Pearl said pointing at them as she did another lazy loop around the pole "And I pretty much sobered up about an hour ago."

"The bottle." Garnet said adjusting her glasses to try and reduce her headache "In your hand."

"Still closed." Pearl said tossing the bottle to her lover.

"Your both up early." Pearl added looking them over "I'm surprised." And boy was she surprised. They both still had cloths on yes but they were much more disheveled in the best way. Garnet was still dressed in a t-shirt and pants yes but there was much more of her wonderful dark skin showing and Pearl wanted to run her hands all over that skin. Jasper was still in the cloths from the library but she lost her work shirt in favor of a very thin tank top with her hair pulled back haphazardly. Pearl wanted to pull her hair and make sweet noises spill from her throat. She held onto the pole and leaned very close to the pair.

"I like my view too." Pearl said getting red faces from the pair "Specially the red in your cheeks." She smiled as there cheeks burned more "I can make you loud too if you want. The spare office is big enough in the back if you want-"

"The liquor has gone to your head." Garnet said as Jasper snorted and grabbed Pearl's arm, pulling her forward and tossing her over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Pearl snapped with her own face turning red.

"I like it." Garnet said as Jasper snorted at Pearl feeble attempts to hit her back. "Lets party."


End file.
